DOMINUS
by D. Vie
Summary: —Me odiaras cuando lo sepas—advirtió con voz contenida. Hermione negó, y arrastró su mano hasta tomar con sus dedos los de él. —Pruebame—demandó, su voz trémula y diminuta. No canon. Para alter321. HBD!
1. I OCULOS: VIGILATE

**.**

 **.**

 **Ӝ**

 **DOMINUS**

 **Ӝ**

 **A:** **alter321 14/Febrero** que para **La agenda del Señor Tenebroso** de este año espera recibir de obsequio un fiction de **Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger** ¿MarcMione? ¿FlinGer? Sugiere que el **Rated sea T ó M** así que no esperen algo menos si se aventuran a leer la historia, eso sí, les recuerdo que el reated en fiction punto net es muy diferente al que se maneja en otros foros y paginas web que no son de dominio publico como AO3, por lo que hay que ser consientes de cuanto de temática explicita debe haber gracias a las normas de fanfiction. Esta va por ti **alter321** , sé que no podrá compararse a tus hermosas y admirables historias (que ya me he leído pero por una fractura del brazo no pude dejar algún comentario) pero aún así espero que esta en especial logre captar tu atención y te guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla. **Abrazos y felicitaciones ¡Y más felicidades por tu próxima nueva edad! Te envío todos los buenos deseos que acumule para ti estos meses ;3** (Globos y confeti ¡Yaaaaay!).

 **Resumen:** —Me odiaras cuando lo sepas.—Hermione negó, y arrastró su mano hasta tomar con sus dedos los de él. —Pruebame—demandó, su voz trémula y diminuta. No canon.

 ** **Declaro:**** **La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad.**

 ** **Advertencia:**** **No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Infidelidad, remordimientos y deseo por lo desconocido (?). Si esperas que Hermione se mantenga como una total mojigata, entonces querido lector, este no es tu fic.**

 ** **Aclaración**** : Este fic participa en el Reto Anual _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **OCULOS: VIGILATE**

 **Ӝ**

Había cogido esa manía de pasar su lengua por sus dientes superiores desde que se los hubiera arreglado, ahora eran menos grandes, mas rectos y siempre los mantenía limpios. Se había vuelto fan de la higiene bucal desde que descubrió que una dentadura sana lo hacia un poco más atractivo a ojos de las mujeres. No es como si su físico lo suficientemente musculoso y cuan alto hubiera crecido hasta hace pocos años de su juventud tambien tuvieran algo que ver. No, definitivamente todo su atractivo se veía maximizado por su agradable sonrisa y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban gracias a esta.

Nunca lo llegó a decir en voz alta, pero la idea era que en su tiempo no se consideró un joven muy apuesto, en ocasiones cayó en la cuenta de que parecía un adolescente enclenque, demasiado alto y poco estético, aunque para entonces poco le importó gracias a su estatus de sangre. ¡Salazar bendiga su ascendencia de linaje puro! Con eso era suficiente para rodearse de chicas dispuestas a hacerle algún favor como capitán de quidditch de Slytherin... Ahhhh, aquellos tiempos tan desenfrenados y turbios de sus años en Hogwarts.

Todo bien, fácil y accesible de una forma en la que no tenía que esforzarse más de lo debido para obtener lo que quería. Lo único malo de la vida es que todo lo bueno en algún punto tiene que acabar, y para él eso ocurrió despues de su graduación. Aquel verano de 1994 -donde Potter nuevamente se había metido en un problema grande con la muerte de Cedric- él mismo se anotó otro tanto a su recién iniciado marcador de problemas, según sus padres -el Señor y la Señora Flint- debía empezar a hacerse responsable de si mismo, por ende aquello incluía trabajar y conseguir una hermosa y joven prometida que fuera aceptada por la sociedad mágica. Lo primero en sí le resultó un tanto aterrador, era muy consiente de sus capacidades intelectuales, cuales brillaban más por su ausencia. Antes había soñado con ser un jugador profesional de quidditch, más, según los rumores, el señor tenebroso había vuelto y eso a él no le causaba la mínima gracia o siquiera le inspiraba a jugársela en algún equipo. Se decantó entonces por intentar entrar al ministerio, y sufrió todo lo que un niño rico podía sufrir para conseguir empleo. Al principio su puesto era algo de lo que alegrarse más, despues de un tiempo tuvo que ser reasignado gracias a la carencia de habilidad para el desempeño en el puesto... en resumidas cuentas se le tachaba de inútil. En su segundo puesto duró lo que dura una gripe en verano, el director de piso le había movido a otro debido a los diferentes accidentes que siempre sufría en la planta, en pocas palabras era demasiado lento para las cosas y siempre terminaba accidentándose al intentar acabarlas rápido. Ni hablar a los siguientes tres puestos en los que se desempeñó hasta que finalmente se rindió mandando a todo el Ministerio de Magia a la mierda.

En el verano de 1995 tomó todas sus pertenencias y se despidió de sus padres rogando a ambos que se mantuvieran a salvo mientras él se iba fuera a probar suerte. Los siguientes cuatro años de su vida pasaron entre pequeños tormentos y entrenamientos para enfilarse a alguna liga dispuesta a reclutarlo, en sus tiempos libres trató (Merlín sabe que lo hizo) de adiestrar su magia solo por el simple hecho de no ser tan tonto e inútil antes los ojos de nadie. Sobra decir que sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos y los siguientes tres años de su vida no fueron una total basura comparado con los anteriores en los que sus padres tuvieron que dejar Inglaterra para no ser el foco de atención del ahora muerto Lord Oscuro.

Magnifico y brillante, hasta que sus padres le recordaron que tal vez ya iba siendo hora de encontrar a una chica agradable y sentar cabeza.

El problema era que no se quería casar, le daba repelús el solo imaginarse sosteniendo la mano de una mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida atado, y a la cual estaba seguro que no podría respetar. Hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie que no estuviera interesada en su creciente fortuna, cada mujer que pasaba por su lecho creía que tendría la astucia y el poder suficiente de amarrarlo a ella, trataban de engañarlo con algún embarazo, intentaban que tomara algún filtro de amor mientras hablaban mal de él y sus terribles dientes cuando no estaba cerca. Fue una burla y algo que lo dejó un poco marcado, sus jodidos dientes. Esos que no paraba de repasar con su lengua mientras estaba acomodado en una banca de un parque _muggle_ cualquiera, vestido a como la moda _muggle_ lo requería... aunque había mucho negro de por medio.

Las mujeres que lo conocieron con su antigua dentadura y que figuraron en su cama por contadas ocasiones, en una ardida venganza, tendían a hablar cosas que él preferiría dejar en el pasado, pero que coincidentemente ellas no podían olvidar. Eso lo molestaba, lo fácil que se había vuelto identificar a cada una de ellas. La abusadora, la interesada, la rencorosa, la vengativa, la usurera, la timadora, la ladrona... y así seguía una larga lista en la que nunca le había tocado encontrarse con alguna buena mujer.

¿Porqué?

Las chicas buenas nunca miran al tipo malo y tonto más de una vez; y él podría ser todo lo malo que muchos creían, pero no era tonto. Solo trataba de ser un poco imparcial a pesar de que siempre era de los primeros en intentar quitar la seriedad del asunto. No podía mentirse asi mismo diciendo que era un buen tipo, con gustos buenos y buenos amigos, ni nada por el estilo de la bondad, ¿Para qué? Se conocía lo suficiente para saber sus gustos, para ser consiente de las personas con las que se juntaba, y para reconocer la cama de la chica en turno. ¡Incluso sabía hasta donde llegaban sus capacidades mágicas y deportivas! Definitivamente no era un tonto y no estaba intentando engañar a nadie bajo su seria expresión de desalmado total, los tontos eran aquellos que creían que era un cuerpo lleno de maldad pura.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de la gabardina negra que se traía encima caminó con pasó lento, aún recordando sus buenos y malos momentos, aunque muchos pensarían que el mayor porcentaje de sus buenos momentos siempre llevarían algo de maldad. No es que no estuvieran en lo cierto pero tampoco iba a admitir que realmente era así.

Se desperezó con su breve andar hasta dar con una cafetería que mantenía su fachada de estilo victoriano, y se adentró al lugar sin reserva alguna. Dentro todo era cálido, un contraste muy agradable en diferencia del frío que se intensificaba al caer de la tarde. Fijó su vista en la pequeña fila que había desde la caja registradora hasta él y esperó su turno; amaba el café que hacían los _muggles_ , y más aún todas esas formas que tenían por inventarse nuevos ingredientes y tentepie, como el café con crema y chocolate o el más sencillo que llevaba licor de cerezas y canela, y este otro que tenía un aroma intenso al igual que su sabor, cargado de frescura y calidez. El té por otro lado -aunque era de sus predilectos- prefería tomarlo en la comodidad de su hogar a pesar de que estuviera acompañado de la intempestuosa soledad. Cosa de gente de alta clase del mundo mágico.

Solo fuera de su mundo se permitía ser un poco más atrevido en cuanto a experiencias _muggles_ se tratara.

—Tenga una agradable tarde, ¿Qué desea ordenar? —captó su atención una señorita al otro lado del mostrador, vestida con uniforme que siempre le parecía por de más gracioso con ese mandil atado a su cintura y la camisa y gorro con el logo del local.

Él sonrió dispuesto a lo que venía, hasta que un notable golpe contra su espalda lo interrumpió.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo una agradable voz haciendo que la mirara de soslayo.

Una mata de pelo se atravesó en su visión a la par de que un suave aroma inundo su nariz, opacando de forma abrumadora el olor del café recién tostado.

—No hay problema—respondió un poco descolocado.

—Permitame pagar su pedido, no ha sido mi intención chocar contra usted de esa forma.

Dio un vistazo hacia la señorita tras la barra esperando que ella entendiera el ambiente y entonce giró completamente hasta la joven que rebuscaba frenéticamente en su bolsa de mano.

—He dicho que no hay problema—insistió observando su nuca llena de risos castaños que luchaban por librarse del moño en el que eran asfixiados.

Ella chistó por lo bajo, apurada por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Alzó su rostro, sus labios apretados hasta formar una linea y su nariz respingona ligeramente arrugada así como su ceño que demostraba lo avergonzada que estaba por no poder tener las suficientes monedas para invitarle el café que le había ofrecido. —Lo siento—dijo nuevamente mientras negaba, por un momento ella lo miró a los ojos como creyendo haberlo reconocido.

Él sonrío, claro que no lo reconocería. Ambos vivían en mundos diferentes, uno en el que ella trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y donde él era un famoso jugador de Quidditch, y hasta donde recordaba ella nunca había sido una aficionada a ese deporte.

—No te preocupes—dijo tomándola de pronto por su ante brazo cuando vio que ella tenía la intención de marcharse—, permiteme que sea yo quien te invite algo caliente para tomar.

Ella estaba apunto de negarse cuando la señorita tras la barra ofreció bollos de canela logrando captar la atención de la bruja que se mantuvo a su lado. Pareció titubear un momento antes de pedir algo.

—Un Cappuccino... por favor— pidió a penas viendo de soslayo los bollos de canela.

— ¿No te apetece nada más?— preguntó con cautela tratando de no ser tan servicial a la vez que ocultaba lo divertido que se encontraba por la situación.

—Solo eso esta bien—dijo en un suave murmullo, a penas girándose a verlo.

—Un par de esos bollos, y un café con esencia de zarzamoras, licor de cereza, endulzado con una onza de caramelo y crema batida con canela espolvoreada por encima—pidió con una sonrisa mientras observaba como la chica se apuraba a apuntar lo pedido.

La bruja a su lado trató de no preguntar por su curiosa orden.

—De verdad, no me molestaría que pidieras algo más—ante la ligera negativa de ella asintió.

— ¿Podrían anotar sus nombres aquí?—dijo entonces la señorita con una hoja de apuntes y un bolígrafo en su mano, conociéndoselo primero a la castaña, y después recibiéndolo él donde anotó Marc dos puntos y una linea que trataba de parecerse a una sonrisa. Sobre el suyo, destacando en pequeñas letras redondeadas el nombre de Hermione. —Vuelvo en un momento— y no tardó más de dos minutos antes de entregar la orden con el nombre de cada uno pintado en el vaso blanco desechable de café.

— ¿Te importaría que te acompañase a tomar el café? Odio mucho tener que sentarme mientras todos me observan sin justificación aparente— y aunque al principio pensó que sería mejor invitarla en vez de preguntar, decidió jugárselas apelando al buen corazón de ella, la cual lo miró tratando de descifrar que era lo que en realidad quería. —Te prometo que no muerdo—agregó, tragándose un "a menos de que quieras". Dudando un poco terminó por aceptar, tomando asiento donde él retiró un poco la silla para que se acomodara.

El silencio no tardó en caer de forma pesada entre ambos. Hermione lo miraba de tanto en tanto mientras trataba de disfrutar de su Capuccino, observando como su oscuro cabello -todo desordenado- caía sobre su frente hasta cubrir parte de sus ojos, que tenían un color que le era difícil describir, aun no se decantaba por el verde o el gris, tal vez un poco de ambos era una opción, eran como un color pardo, una mezcla de los dos colores que convivían en sintonia. Apartó su mirada en cuanto él la atrapó observándolo.

Sonrió de lado por la reacción tan atolondrada e impropia de alguien como ella. Removiendo un poco su indiscutible mezcla de sabores en el vaso, la miró con cierta atención. A simple vista parecía una chica muy normal, con sus ojos grandes de un color semejante al caramelo, una pequeña nariz respingona pringada con pequeñas y apenas visibles pecas, y poseedora de un par de labios pequeños y rellenos que mantenían en ellos el color de una cereza, sus cabellos desordenados en ondas rebeldes no le hacían pensar más que en chocolate fundido... tal vez debió pedir un poco de eso sobre la crema que ya de por si sola sabía bastante bien. Volvió sus ojos a la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y sacó de ella uno de los bollos, su textura era suave y esponjosa, se sentía realmente divertido al tacto ya que mientras hundía un dedo la masa se hundía con el y volvía a su forma cuando dejaba de hacer presión.

Apenas notó como Hermione lo miraba con profunda curiosidad, como si lo que estuviera haciendo realmente fuera interesante. — ¿Te apetece? Creo que yo no podré con ambos—justifico ofreciéndole la bolsa, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus femeninas mejillas haciendo que él pensara en seguida en las fresas.

—Gracias—respondió extendiendo su mano hacia él. Fue apenas un roce que ambos llegaron a sentir cuando sus dedos se encontraron sobre el papel, Hermione trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa que aquello la había puesto. —Así que... Marc ¿No?—trató de alejar su atención de los largos dedos de él.

—Algo así—mordió el bollo, y lo saboreó con una sonrisa al sentir su sabor y textura inundar su paladar. —, ¿Hermione?—ella asintió en respuesta degustando de igual forma su bollo— ¿Trabajas cerca?—ella volvió a asentir—Y eres de por aquí...

—Algo así—sonrió al fin con su respuesta— ¿Realmente la gente siempre te mira?

—Puedes comprobarlo tu misma.

Hermione oteó con disimulo al rededor, varias mujeres y hombres ojeaban en su dirección de vez en cuando, tratando de que no los atraparan en el acto. Sus labios se curvaron devolviendo su atención al hombre sentado frente a ella.

—Aunque esta vez no es solo a mi a quien contemplan—dijo él ocultando una sonrisa tras su café.

Negando, paladeo el sabor del Capuccino en su boca, el calor llenándola de una forma tan reconfortante que la hizo suspirar.

— ¿Siempre eres tan callada?

— ¿Siempre invitas a alguna chica cualquier café en busca de compañía?

—Bueno, realmente eres a la primera persona que invito a tomar algo sin segundas intenciones—y realmente estaba siendo sincero, cuando la reconoció no esperaba más que aceptar su disculpa y continuar con su vida como si nada, hasta que notó su apuro y el poco dinero que cargaba encima y -como el alma bondadosa que no era- decidió pagar por ella, hasta que algún bicho _muggle_ lo picó haciendo que las palabras volaran por su boca sin ponerse siquiera a pensar. Gajes de aprender a aceptar ciertas cosas con soltura, y al parecer Hermione Granger no era una excepción a esa regla que había aprendido a valorar. —Siempre puedes preguntar a nuestra amable señorita tras la barra, vengo muy seguido, y de no ser por que siempre pido algo distinto ella tendría mi café listo desde antes que lo ordenara—presumió a conciencia, lamiendo un poco de la crema que aún le quedaba.

Hermione río con soltura, y negó moviendo su rostro a la par que unos rebeldes mechones chocaban contra sus mejillas. —No es necesario, ya va siendo hora que me marche. Fue agradable charlar con usted, Marc— se despidió poniendo su bolsa sobre su hombro.

—Fue placentero—convino, levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella solo por la costumbre de hacerlo siempre frente a una dama como muestra de respeto. La vio atravesar la puerta del local y cruzar la calle, no habían tenido una charla como tal, solo se habían limitado a señalar lo obvio, como sus nombres y la gente que nunca paraba de mirarlo a él e incluso a ella. No llegaron a tutearse como tal, y siguiendo un patrón que era trazado por una sociedad de alta estirpe midieron una parte del terreno al que se enfrentaban, y Hermione se había marchado con menos información de la que él ya poseía de ella, no era una desventaja, era simplemente que ella no lograba asociar su actual fisionomía con aquel chico de dientes grandes y chuecos. No le molestaba, en absoluto, a fin de cuentas solía pasarle muy a menudo, no muchos habían estado presente en su vida durante los últimos años, y si Hermione en alguna ocasión había escuchado el nombre de Marcus Flint ovacionado por cientos de admiradores le seria muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que él era el mismo tipo.

Con una sonrisa trazada en sus labios terminó el resto de su café, y se marchó dejando antes una pequeña propina sobre la mesita.

* * *

Marcus se despertó gracias a la insistencia de unos dedos que trazaban la figura de su abdomen. Gruñó tirando todo su brazo sobre el delgado cuerpo de la incauta que se arriesgo a levantarlo. —No estoy de humor, duérmete — refunfuñó. Sus cejas fruncidas, y su cuerpo agotado por todo el ejercicio al que se había sometido la pasada noche, además claro de una larga y placentera sesión de sexo. La sintió moverse hasta situarse a _horcajadas*_ sobre él, y gruñó al percibir la humedad de su centro contra su erección matutina, sin preámbulo alguno la penetró alzando su cadera contra ella, haciéndola gemir por la intensidad y profundidad del embiste. La giró hasta tenerla bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo su suave y largo cuello con su recta nariz. Ambas manos en sus nalgas, sin dejar de mecerse dentro y fuera, generando así un placer entre ambos que lo llevo a exhalar con fuerza y azotar sus pelvis con más brío y exigencia. Ella se sostenía con ambas manos en sus hombros, sollozó sonidos de placer a su oído, y gritó su nombre al tocar la cumbre de su propio placer. A penas y la chica en turno tuvo la energía para soportar la intensidad con la que Marcus aún arremetía contra su centro.

Salió de la cama dejándola retozar entre un enredo de sabanas y fluidos, y se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida. Había despabilado lo suficiente como para no querer quedarse en el lecho de esa mujer tan conformista, se vistió con apenas las ropas que había tomado al salir de su propio apartamento la ante noche, un pantalón color caqui, camisa azul clara, un abrigo de pana gris, y una gorrita muy graciosa que se había comprado en Londres muggle hace más de un año. Se calzó con unos finos zapatos en contraste de toda su ropa, y se marchó sin ninguna palabra de despedida, dejando a la mujer sumergida en el dolor que ella misma se había generado al buscarlo.

Caminó sobre la calzada, sus manos metidas en las bolsas del abrigo, sentía como su nariz se enfriaba, gracias a Merlín sus orejas no sufrían la misma suerte por la gorrita. Exhaló aire caliente que enseguida volvió vapor el frío aire de invierno

No tardó en dar con su cafetería favorita, y entrando logró ver una mata de rizos castaños, sonrió al verla tan centrada en su lectura, con un café y un par de pastelillos sobre su mesa, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y envueltas en unas oscuras medias que destacaban con los botines de gamuza que cubrían sus pies, la visión se le antojo demasiado sensual gracias a aquel pantalón corto que le cubría hasta las rodillas y el ligero suéter de rayas blancas y negras con las largas mangas recogidas sobre sus antebrazos.

Realmente no esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella después de aquella vez en la que se estrelló contra su espalda. Pasó a su lado sin intentar llamar su atención y ordenó un café con esencia de vainilla, ron de leche, endulzado con caramelo, en la cima se atrevió a pedir que le agregaran crema con pringas de nuez moscada y chocolate fundido. Minutos después pagó y caminó hasta situarse a un lado de Hermione que se acomodaba sus rizos tras la oreja.

— ¿Te importa si tomo ese asiento libre?— preguntó atrayendo su atención a él, sus ojos -como caramelo- brillaron al reconocerlo.

Asintió con una suave sonrisa— No, adelante—señaló dejando su lectura de lado, sorprendiendo un poco a Marcus por la acción.

—A decir verdad no esperaba volver a verte de nuevo—confesó recargándose sobre un puño y tomando un poco de merengue con su dedo indice libre.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

— ¿Qué hace una bella mujer tan sola en una cafetería, un día tan agradable como hoy?

—Le aseguro que no es por la compañía que usted me ofrece, y fuera hace suficiente frío como para no salir—respondió tomando un trago de su café negro, disimulando cuanto le agradaba volver a verlo. Hermione oteó a Marc, que parecía muy conforme con el sabor de su café, su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro que le pareció gracioso.

— Puedo quitármelo si gustas—señaló su cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera responder se despojó de la gorra. Pequeñas y gruesas hebras de cabello negro cubrían su cabeza hasta la nuca, corto pero elegante a su parecer y el del estilista que se lo había arreglado después de bastante tiempo de llevarlo desordenado. —Me gusta tenerlo corto, refresca durante el verano, aunque no me defiende muy bien del invierno—dijo divertido, viendo como ella asentía como respuesta. Por un momento le pareció que se distraía con algún recuerdo.

—Ron prefiere no cortárselo por más que insisto en que lo haga—susurró no muy consiente de sus palabras.

— ¿Ron?—curioseó pese a que era totalmente consiente de quien era, y que significaba para ella.

— ¿Eh?—soltó con duda.

—Acabas de decir que un tal Ron odia cortarse el cabello—le explicó con diversión— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, para nada—negó mirando hacia otro lado—, solo estoy un poco distraída.

— ¿Y quien es este Ron, un amigo tal vez?—se aventuró, esperando a saber cuanto estaba dispuesta a hablar con un extraño que ya había conocido en el pasado.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de que es o de lo que puede ser.

Okay, estaban teniendo problemas en el paraíso, y eso logró incomodarlo un poco. Tomó más de su café, sintiéndose incapaz de cambiar la conversación.

— ¿Puedo saber a que te dedicas?— preguntó Hermione con interés renovado.

Marcus contuvo un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. — Claro, yo juego profesionalmente en un equipo deportivo—dijo con sorna—tienes ante ti a un gran jugador.

Hermione río ante el sonido pomposo de su voz — ¿En serio?

—Enserio, ahora estamos fuera de las canchas aunque aún nos mantenemos en los entrenamientos cada tres días, ya sabes, cosas de rendimiento físico y mental—le guiñó un ojo—, por lo cual soy uno de los hombres más sanos que puedas conocer—y hablaba en serio. Debido a su carrera profesional se mantenía bajo un rigoroso entrenamiento y tambien era sometido cada semestre a exámenes de salud. Él por su parte visitaba cada mes a los medimagos. Sí, se había vuelto ademas de un fan jurado de la salud bucal, un maníaco por saber que tan saludable mantenía su cuerpo.

—Debes estar orgulloso—expresó, una refrescante risa brotando de sus labios.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que lees?—curioseo, interesado en ver la reacción que ella tendría.

—Nada interesante— y viendo la ceja alzada de él explicó: —Solo es una novela romántica, sobre un hombre que hace todo lo posible por obtener un lugar en la clase alta. Y a que no te crees cual es su motivación—rodó los ojos y ante la interrogante mirada de él continuó: — ¡Una mujer! Todo lo hace por una chica que jamás lo vería más de dos veces gracias a su estatus social.

Marcus la veía con profundo interés mientras ella no comprendía por que el protagonista de esa novela de época actuaba de forma humillante por una chica. —De eso debe tratarse el amor—dijo por lo bajo—, de darlo todo por alguien que jamas te miraría dos veces a menos de que tú hicieras todo lo posible por al menos escucharla decir tu nombre.

Hermione lo miró como atraída por sus palabras— ¿Crees eso?

—No es como si precisamente yo creyera enteramente en el amor, pero he conocido hombres capaces de darlo todo por una mujer que no los ama, así que sí, probablemente yo creo que de eso debe tratarse. O al menos debe ser una de las tantas formas de amar. ¿Tú podrías mirar dos veces a una persona que siempre figuró como el malo de la historia?—quiso saber ya entrado en el tema.

Hermione lo oteó, tratando de identificar si de verdad estaba siendo honesto. Marcus temió por un breve momento que ella utilizara Legeremancia en él y descubriera que le había ocultado el hecho de quien era en realidad, no quería tener que justificar los años en Hogwarts en los que no fue muy amable con ella y los otros dos bichos héroes del mundo mágico. Aunque incluirlos a ellos y la palabra mundo en una oración le parecía una reverenda exageración.

—Trataría de comprender por que es así, aunque no niego que al principio dudaría en acercarme a una persona que no ha demostrado ser muy buena desde el inicio.

— Que tal si solo es así por la forma en la que fue criado, ¿Y si su infancia no fue tan buena? O que tal que sus padres exigían mucho de él; o tal vez reaccionaba de forma cruel como defensa ante lo tonto que era, por que no quería que nadie se burlara de su bajo intelecto.

Respiró profundo, algo molesto consigo mismo por dejar salir de sus labios palabras que antes no habría dicho en voz alta.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo podría saberlo sin antes verlo una segunda vez?—cuestionó—, tendría que armarme de valor y demostrarle que realmente puede confiar en mi antes de poder conocer nada de él—sonrió. —Y realmente, ¿A quien nos estamos refiriendo cuando dices todo eso?

Marcus chistó por lo bajo. —A nadie en especial, solo que de pronto pensé eso y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad en saber tu opinión—murmuró rendido. No quería que ella lo asociara a algo que tal vez fue, pudo ser, o simplemente no fue. —Una disculpa, creo que exageré mi reacción.

Hermione negó, y extendiendo su mano tomó los dedos de él que reposaban sobre la mesa. Ambos no supieron como actuar por unos segundos. —No hay problema—susurró con suavidad, no atreviéndose a retirar su mano lejos de él.

Marcus, por su parte, no pudo ignorar como se sentía la forma en la que sus pieles parecía llamarse, y antes de razonarlo con más profundidad giró su mano tomando con sus dedos los de ella, cerrándolos en un agarre firme y cálido. Era realmente suave, y podía notar manchas de tinta en las puntas de sus yemas asi como en sus uñas, estaban algo rojas quizá por la temperatura del café, y aun así a su parecer Hermione poseía unos dedos muy finos y lindos. No pudo apartar sus ojos de su mano por un tiempo, dudoso de lo que podría encontrarse en los ojos de la bruja al mirarla.

—Creo que estoy tomándome una libertad que no merezco—soltó su mano, sin animarse a aclarar algo que estaba por demás justificar, ella seguramente entendería que él no pretendía ir más allá de lo que ella deseara.

Quizá de haber levantado la mirada de la mesa, habría podido notar la sonrisa con la que lo miraba, una curiosa luz parecía bailar en sus ojos así como en sus labios.

Marcus por su parte era incapaz de aceptar que aquello hubiera estado fuera de lugar, ella lo había tomado por sorpresa primero, y lo había hecho sentir como si realmente necesitara de su tacto, de su caridad y de su compresión, algo que de alguna forma le hería el orgullo, aunque con Hermione presente parecía que el sentimiento lo dejaba olvidado en el suelo por mucho tiempo, ahí revolcándose con su temple y astucia. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Sí, era muy bonita pero tambien era muy común, o al menos todo lo normal que él quería creer que era. Quizá solo sentía una leve atracción pasajera, un ligero encaprichamiento tal vez, eso o ya se le estaba zafando algo en la cabeza por que ¡Valga el honor de Merlín en tanga rosa! Él realmente no estaba seguro de por que habló de algo como el amor y toda esa mierda cursilera que no sabía que se guardaba, ahora era demasiado consiente de esa parte de él que tendía a pensar profundamente. ¡Ojalá y hubiera sido así en Hogwarts! No hubiera tenido que pasar por la vergüenza de repetir curso. También estaba este otro detalle, él siempre había sido un tipo áspero, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, y si su cuerpo ahora la quería a ella, entonces la tendría. No era que tuviera que pensar mucho sobre todo, eso era algo más propio de ella, y si tenía problemas con el Weasley era algo que al no le importaba, pero vaya que si le convenía. Dando un suspiro alzó su mirada a la bruja. —Pero realmente no me arrepiento de hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[** **Ojos]:** Observar/Vigilar/Ver/Mirar

 **[Horcajadas]:** Bueno, de hecho me encontré con la sorpresa de que tal vez haya alguno por ahí que no sepa a que se refiere esta expresión, y es sencillo, estar a ahorcajadas sobre alguien es tener las piernas a cada lado de equis cosa, animal o persona, como un ejemplo sencillo el montar en caballo se puede señalar como estar a horcajadas sobre el equino, aunque suele malinterpretarse por personas que no conocen el termino, por lo que es más común decir montar que ahorcajar.

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Y... ¿Que hay gente de fanfiction? Yo he estado algo mal de salud, hace poco sufrí un accidente en el que me fracturé un brazo y una pierna, y obtuve un par de costillas rotas y una contusión cerebral que casi mata a mi madre del susto... dejaré los detalles de como me la pasé por un tiempo por que ya es evidente que no fue muy cómoda mi estancia en la cama, el colmo de todo es que en Diciembre falleció mi abuela, tenía cáncer, pero fue quizá su depresión por la ausencia de mi abuelo fallecido en el 2014 que ella ya no pudo volver a ser la misma, al final su alma y cuerpo no aguanto la ausencia de él. Mi abuela lo siguió un año y diecisiete días despues de su muerte. Un gran dolor la verdad, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mis problemas, aún tengo otras historias para justificar mi ausencia... gajes de la vida.

Bueno, quería aclarar que nuestro buen y malvado Marcus no tiene realmente una larga participación en la saga, lo único que se sabe de él es que repitió su último curso, que era un tipo alto y relativamente musculoso con problemas dentales y un par de ojos que por más que investigué de que color son, siempre me salían o con que eran verdes o grises, al final no hallé algo lo suficientemente verídico para aceptar la descripción así que opté por ponerle un poco de ambos, aunque debo confesar que me inclino más por los ojos de jade. Además, y como sabrán, Marcus es -aparentemente- un chico de pocas luces, y a pesar de que sea así quiero creer que fue educado en las formas de ser fiel a las tradiciones de etiqueta y caballerosidad (¿Así se escribe no?), en su forma de ser yo lo imagino simple y algo perturbado por el entorno en que creció y se educó, no pude evitar agregar un aspecto que demuestra cierta obsesión a cosas por las cuales otros magos y brujas pudieran burlarlo, cuales son su dentadura y su escaso interés por los estudios. Creí que sería agradable, y que se tenía merecido ser un poco más Slytherin al respecto, ya que la verdad sea dicha, me parece que no son del tipo que se rindan con facilidad o que caigan ante cualquier tonto que se quiera pasar de listo y Marcus por supuesto tiene que honrar todo lo que ha aprendió a lo largo de su vida. Por cierto, si sacan cuentas en el momento en el que se desarrolla la historia Marcus tiene 28 años de edad y Hermione tiene 23, no he remarcado mucho ese hecho por que ciertamente no es algo exagerado la diferencia que hay entre ambos, además de que planeaba escribir eso más adelante... pero de una vez. Por el momento esto se vino narrando desde una perspectiva que se centra más en él que en Hermione, así que en el siguiente pondré un poco más de lo que sucede con ella.

Honestamente todo este drama de que Marcus es algo lento de aprendizaje a mi se me figura más como un error que tuvo J. K. Que justificó de una forma en la que dañó la reputación de Flint, ¡Vamos que si hasta los dos mastodontes que la hacen de guardaespaldas para Draco cursaron los años en Hogwarts sin tener que reprobar!

Este es el segundo fic en español de esta pareja... recién lo noto.

Para ser una Nota ya me exedí demasiado. Nos estamos leyendo, y pués... ¿Algún valiente que quiera comentar dejando un review?

Disculpen los posibles errores que hayan en el cap.

 **P.D.:** **¡FELICIDADES alter321!** **Que cumplas muchos años más.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. II PICAS: VAGANTUR

**A:** **alter321 14/Febrero**

 **Resumen:** — ¡Mierda!—gruñó con fuerza, levantándose de un tiro de la cama comenzó a andar por la habitación en círculos— No puede ser tan idiota—habló tomando sus cabellos. — ¡Ese inútil no puede estar pensando en serio en hacer eso! —tiró con fuerza de sus hebras, arrancando unas cuantas — ¡Joder, a este paso quedaré calvo! ¡Malnacido hijo de puta!—se quejó, reprendiéndose al instante con un simple: —Idioma Adrian, eres un caballero, y como tal debes actuar. No canon.

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad.

 ** **Advertencia:**** No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Infidelidad, remordimientos y deseo por lo desconocido (?). Si esperas que Hermione se mantenga como una total mojigata, entonces querido lector, este no es tu fic. **Otro detalle** este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, que seamos sinceros, nadie respeta esa norma, igualmente quedad advertidos. **Por otra parte** , yo suelo leer con el formato en Georgia y aumentando el tamaño hasta que se adapte a mi gusto, aconsejo lo de Georgia, le da cierto toque imponente y agradable.

 ** **Aclaración**** : Este fic participa en el Reto Anual _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **PICAS: VAGANTUR**

 **Ӝ**

Aquella tarde lluviosa Marcus Flint no esperó verla en el parque _muggle_ , siendo azotada por las fuertes gotas de agua que la empapaban sin consideración. Mucho menos estuvo preparado para ver la expresión vacía gravada en su rostro, mirarla así era _"Como estar ante un cuadro demasiado abstracto"_ -pensó, con la gran diferencia de que Hermione era un ser humano y -que irónicamente- siempre parecía tener un rumbo fijo y establecido para todo.

Fluctuó al rededor suyo por breves segundos antes de realmente acercarse y cubrirla de la lluvia con su paraguas. Tanteó un poco sus opciones sobre si hablar o simplemente acompañarla en su silencio bajo el torrente de emociones que parecía querer retener, y la lluvia que no parecía querer amainar.

—Es sorprendente la forma en la que apareces, es como si supieras el momento exacto en el que más necesito estar con alguien que no cuestione lo que siento—su voz salió ahogada de sus labios, y Marcus no pudo evitar profundizar en sus palabras ¿Realmente ese Weasley traía más tristeza que alegría a la vida de la castaña?

— ¿Me necesitas?—habló por hablar, su única intención en mente era sacarla de aquel parque y lograr que se acobijara entre muchas mantas frente a una cálida chimenea.

— ¿Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?—se giró a verlo, una mano sobre su pecho simulando lo ofendida que debería estar, de no haber sido por sus labios que luchaban por no sonreír, la actuación le hubiera quedado magnifica a ojos de Marcus.

— ¿Además de tu alma gritando con desesperación? —preguntó tomándola por su mano—, bueno, no es que no sepa apreciar una agradable charla bajo la lluvia—insinuó, comenzando a jalarla con suavidad hasta que ella se hubo amoldado a su lento caminar— . Enserio, soy fan de días como estos—habló con un retintín alegre bailando en su voz— , pero siempre he disfrutado más de observar la lluvia a través de una ventana con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente entre mis manos—al decirlo, no pudo más que pensar que unos cuantos bombones no estarían de más. Suspiró de placer.

— ¿Es eso una invitación?—insinuó divertida, sus dientes castañeando por su evidente condición.

—Solo si tu quieres que lo sea.

Para cuando hubieron cruzado el marco de la puerta del apartamento de Marcus, Hermione había confirmado algo que temía. El piso entero estaba lleno de rastro de magia, a simple vista no bailaban frente a los ojos las acostumbradas indumentarias de un mago, pero estaba segura de que Marc tendría lo suyo, o bien o culto o si no demasiado visible como para reparar en ello. A penas y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; siendo honesta su cuerpo le exigía calor, y su cerebro no estaba en plan de "analizó lo que puedo en un acto reflejo de preservar la vida en el cuerpo que resido", no, estaba helado y le era muy difícil conectar todos los enchufes, solo podía ser capaz de arrancar en linea recta contra un laberinto, y eso lejos de ser reconfortante solo la hacía caer en la cuenta de lo indefensa que estaba.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el frió al que fue severamente expuesto bajo la incesante lluvia de invierno, frente a sus labios el vaho se formaba al exhalar el aire con el poco calor que aún mantenía. ¡Merlín, solo quería enterrarse entre cientos de cobijas! Y para su mala suerte el departamento estaba más frío que un esquimal metido en un iglú cabía la posibilidad de que encontraría más cobijo junto al esquimal que en ese frío y oscuro lugar.

—Espera un momento—pidió de pronto él, soltando su mano y dejando su paraguas a un lado de la puerta, cruzó el recibidor de su hogar en potencia, hasta perderse en la penumbra. Su camino lo sabía de memoria, y lo que tenía en mente era una sola cosa: mantener caliente a Hermione e iluminar el lugar. Entró deprisa al baño y sacó de bajo del lavabo un par de toallas de algodón, en su recamara buscó en el armario una muda de ropa, la más justas que pudo hayar, y corrió de regreso a Hermione, en su encuentro de vuelta iluminó todo el lugar lanzando en un susurro un hechizo que activó la luz eléctrica del apartamento _muggle_ , la castaña lo esperaba aún frente a la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza gacha, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se maldijo internamente por lo descortés que estaba siendo. —Ven aquí—murmuró atrayendola contra una de las toallas—, supongo que esta de más decir lo empapada que estas—dijo divertido mientras secaba su cabello.

—Es demasiado evidente—respondió mirándolo de reojo, su voz casi inaudible. Frotándose ambas manos contra los brazos trató de pronunciar alguna oración más larga, pero al respirar sus pulmones le dolieron, como si varios alfileres rasparan con insistencia su tejido. Se quejó por lo bajo, sintiendo como él tiraba de su mano obligandola a caminar.

—No te caería mal tomar un baño de agua caliente, fuera hace demasiado frío y aún tengo que caldear el departamento. Traje algo de ropa que quizá te quede algo grande—dijo cediendosela y deteniéndose frente al cuarto de aseo. — Cualquier cosa... puedes llamarme.

Marcus no se alejó de la puerta hasta que ella hubo echado el pasador. Caminó con prisa hasta la chimenea -se las había arreglado para que el _muggle_ dueño del inmueble le diera la parte de la casa en la que había una chimenea lo suficientemente grande para que una persona de su estatura pudiera pasar, con otra más pequeña en la sala-, puso algunos cuantos leños encendiéndolos al instante, y con un hechizo de calefacción cubrió el resto del piso. Recargándose contra la roca de la chimenea pensó en lo imprudente que había sido al traerla a su presunto hogar. Aún no se conocían lo suficiente, al menos ella no era del todo consiente de quien era él, si al caso parecía sospechar un poco acerca de su condición mágica, pero eran solo conjeturas que Hermione parecía no querer atribuirle. No entendía porqué, pero ella siempre parecía renuente a dejar salir alguna palabra que la conectara a la magia. Hablaba poco de su trabajo -eso lo entendía-, porque siempre parecía querer hablar de cosas diferentes, por más banales que fueran, por más tontos o trillados, ella prefería eso a tener que hablar de su familia y amigos.

Y él no insistía, siempre que se encontraban resultaba ser una coincidencia, en la cafetería: en horarios que no esperaban verse, en el parque -donde esta era la segunda vez-, frente a una panadería _muggle_ que esta a tres cuadras del Ministerio de Magia, y aquella vieja librería apartada del centro. Cuando había aceptado que la quería a ella, no pensó que la vida se pondría de su parte para atravesarla en su camino, no se quejaba. Pero sin duda lo de hoy había sido reprobable.

No podía evitar pensar que la culpa -de que ella estuviera así- era de ese Weasley, cuando Hermione pensaba en él toda su alegría se borraba de sus ojos, la osadía la abandonaba dejándola como si de una simple burla se tratara, lo más horrible era como ella parecía abrazar la insignificancia que significaba estar atada a Ronald Weasley.

Ese estúpido niño la amarraba a él de una forma en la que -incluso estando lejos- ella no dejaba de tenerlo presente.

Y era molesto.

No concebía como Hermione Granger había terminado por aceptar una relación en la que no parecía más alegre que un _kappa_ * ¡Merlín, si era Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación! ¡Y poco más era una Gryffindor! Y era muy conocido que -de a ley- ser valiente y osado para entrar en ese saco era un requisito.

Ese era su lado más humano, el que le hacia detenerse a pensar en cosas que antes no le importarían siquiera.

Y estaba este otro que ganaba terreno a cada tanto, en su mente las palabras vagaban sin intentar formar alguna oración coherente. Pero estaba presente, la quería solo para él. Tomarla entera y devorar cada trozo de su piel, dominar todos sus sentidos, y plagar cada pensamiento en su mente. Alejarla de ese mocoso que solo hacia que ella sufriera en silencio. Deseaba protegerla, inundarse de su aroma y ser parte de su piel, la quería entera, y solo para él.

Era algo primitivo, pero a cada instante se le hacia más difícil luchar contra su anhelo.

El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo llevó a asomarse al corredor, Hermione salía entre el vapor que dejó la caída del agua caliente en su piel. Se notaba con más color, más viva y acogedora entre la ropa de él.

Tragó en seco al notar como su pantalón del pijama bailaba sobre su redondeada cadera, su camisa caería holgada sobre todo su cuerpo de no ser por que ella la sostenía entre sus puños. ¡Merlín lo ayudara! Porque frente a él estaba la más hermosa imagen que no pensó en jamás admirar, sus mejillas y su respingona nariz destacaban en su rostro con el rubor adquirido por el calor, sus labios carnosos eran demasiado incitantes como para pasar desapercibidos.

Carraspeó antes de poder decir algo, atrayendo todo su atención a él. — ¿Todo bien?

—Supongo—dijo frunciendo sus cejas, y ladeando la cabeza de un lado preguntó: — ¿Alguna vez planeaste decirme que eres un mago?

Honestamente no, siquiera había pensado en el asunto, pero ella no tenía por que saberlo —No sé que decir al respecto—bufó mirando a un lado, sus manos ahora metidas en sus bolsillos del pantalón. —No pensé que fuera necesario. A penas nos conocíamos, y realmente no creí que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—caminó lentamente hasta él, como dudando— ¿No planeaste nada de esto?—señaló su entorno, y al verlo negar continuó: — ¿Quien eres?

—Me odiaras cuando lo sepas.

Hermione negó, y arrastró su mano hasta tomar con sus dedos los de él. —Pruebame—demandó, su voz trémula y diminuta.

 _¡Salazar, ¿No se supone que es una bruja inteligente?!_ -quiso saber, negando internamente que ella no se estaba refiriendo ni a sus labios ni a su piel. — ¿Eres consiente de lo caliente que me pones cuando hablas así?—preguntó antes de darse cuenta que tal vez no debió haber pensado en voz alta. Más para su gusto, pudo ver como el rostro de Hermione se llenaba de un excitante rubor natural. Cuando sintió que sus dedos soltaban los suyos la tomó por el menique. —No diré que lo siento, porque no es así. — Y jalando de ella la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Presa de su cuerpo, y profundamente abrumada, Hermione solo atinó a poner sus palmas sobre su abdomen, lo escuchó gruñir cuando ella apretó la tela de su camisa entre sus dedos, en su nuca la respiración de él chocaba de forma errática. Sin evitarlo extendió sus manos sobre la tela y las arrastró con pereza a sus costados, pudo percibir la marca de sus músculos, el calor de su piel y como apenas su cuerpo vibró bajo su toque. Él gruñó nuevamente algo inentendible, y la arrastró tomándola por su muñeca hasta su cuarto, cerca de su cama Marcus apartó las mantas y se giró hacia ella dejando caer la mirada en su cuerpo. Sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó entre sus brazos y la acomodó con medida lentitud en la cabecera, las mullidas almohadas le dieron la bienvenida y las frazadas cayeron sobre ella en instantes.

—No preguntaré si te apetece tomar algo caliente—dijo susurrando a su oído, su nariz rosando sin esfuerzo su mejilla—, porque de todas formas iré a traerlo.

El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado, le costaba seguir el ritmo de su pulso mientras su piel ardía de anticipación, lo vio retirarse del cuarto como un murmullo lejano, su cuerpo moviéndose como quien es dueño del mundo. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y su cuerpo se desparramó entre almohadas y cobijas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba excitada, eso lo sabía. Su simple roce la hacia vibrar de una manera indescriptiblemente agradable, orillandola a mandar de paseo su cordura. Sabía que tendría que sentir culpa por desear a otro hombre que no fuera su novio, pero estaba cansada.

Harta de esperar un cambio en Ronald, agotada de vivir cada día lo mismo, de reñir a cada instante por cosas sin sentido, cansada de soportar sus celos infundados y su marcada inseguridad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su relación le pesaba, había caído en un bucle de monotonía y lo peor era la forma en la que se había convencido de que era eso lo que buscaba y lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Rodó sobre su hombro quedando de lado, su mirada topándose contra una pared con a penas un buró haciéndole compañía, era de madera oscura y sobre este destaca una pluma y tintero. Tiró de las mantas hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro y rodó los ojos, eran verdes, como sus ojos de jade.

Otro suspiro. No debería estar ahí, pero sabía que en su departamento nadie la esperaba, probablemente Ron estaría con George despotricando en su contra sobre como era una frígida insensible y tantas cosas más que solo pensarlo le envenenaba la mente.

Marcus volvió justo para escuchar como suspiraba, negando se acercó hasta ella que estaba de espalda a él. —Hey—la llamó, dos tazas muy divertidas en cada mano—, ¿Un galeón por tus pensamientos?—ella se giró, viéndolo como si tratara de descifrarlo.

—He estado pensando—dijo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando lo vio alzar sus cejas oscuras—, he estado pensando—repitió lanzandole una mirada de advertencia—, que me encuentro en desventaja. Tú sabes más de mí de lo que yo se de ti.

Marcus rió dejando las tazas sobre la cómoda junto a su cama y la ayudó a acomodarse en su lecho, él se había sacado la gabardina y los zapatos en la sala, y así en calcetas y ropa casual se acomodó junto a ella, rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura la atrajo aún más hacia su costado y cuando ella levantó su rostro para observarlo mejor él se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron su frente. —Sé de ti tanto como tú sabes de mí—mintió con una sonrisa, alcanzando una taza con chocolate caliente se lo ofreció—, por ejemplo, estudiaste en Hogwarts—dijo, la diversión pintada en su cara cuando ella lo miró con fingida intriga—. Fuiste la bruja más inteligente de tu generación—tomó un trago de su bebida disfrutando del calor que se colaba a través de la porcelana, Hermione parecía tan encantada como él por el tenue sabor amargo que se mantenía presente pese al dulzor—, te encantaba meterte en problemas—Hermione rió a la par que negaba de un lado a otro—,algo se decía sobre la biblioteca, ¿Era tu segundo hogar, no? Y esta manía que tenías de siempre llevar cientos de libros sobre tu espalda.

—Eso es una exageración—dijo ella, sus manos rodeando su taza, y sus ojos observándolo con curiosidad—, todo lo que dices lo sabe cualquiera que haya estudiado en Hogwarts durante el tiempo que curse mis años en Gryffindor. Tú estudiaste en Hogwarts—él asintió,—hasta donde sé podrías haber pertenecido a Slytherin—Marcus alzó una ceja—, practicas un deporte de manera profesional, y el más famoso en el mundo mágico es el _Quiddicht_ —y apuntándolo con su dedo menique—, entonces fuiste un jugador de _Quiddicht_ en Slytherin. —Hermione dio un suspiro sobre su taza casi vacía y lamió sus labios. — Honestamente estoy sorprendida, si perteneciste a Slytherin y fuiste un jugador fácilmente puedo creer que eres un...

—Fuí capitán en el equipo durante Hogwarts, y jugué como cazador para Slytherin—la interrumpió de manera abrupta, tomando un último trago dejó su taza de lado y la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Soy Marcus Flint, _quizá hayas oído hablar de mí—_ y antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de hablar la tomó desde su nuca atrayendola hasta sus labios.

La sintió temblar contra su mano. Apresando su labio inferior entre los suyos deslizó su palma libre bajo la camisa hasta que tocó su piel. Hermione hipó por la sorpresa de sentir sus largos dedos recorrer con suavidad desde su cadera hasta su vientre, y tembló contra su piel cuando su boca se apoderó por completo de la suya.

La taza en sus manos se resbaló hasta caer con un sonido sordo sobre el suelo.

Marcus la recostó por completo sobre su lecho profundizando aún más sus caricias y besos. Lentamente rodeo su pequeño ombligo, apartando la tela del pantalón, su mano en la nuca bajó hasta encontrarse con la curva de su espalda, ella gimió ante su tacto, sintiendo como su piel ardía donde tocaba.

Ambos soltaron sus labios, tragando aire con fuerza. Marcus la miró a sus ojos, sonrió fascinado por la respuesta con la que ella se había entregado a los roces. Bajó su rostro a su cuello donde tocó con la punta de su nariz su piel. Adsorbió su aroma y beso con ligeros toques hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Barrió con sus dientes toda la piel de sus mejillas, mientras sus dedos vagaban sobre la tersa piel, a milímetros de acariciar su intimidad. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir como ella lo orillaba a bajar aún más.

Mordió sus labios, observando como sus senos subían y bajaban le robó un beso con cadencia medida. Quería hacerla suya, deseaba escuchar su nombre en sus suspiros, que gimiera bajo su peso y disfrutara del encuentro de sus caderas al chocar.

Gruñendo, sus dedos encontraron su camino entre sus húmedos pliegues, fue incapaz de tragarse el sonido de satisfacción que escapó de sus labios al sentirla tan húmeda y caliente, sus nervios temblaron al escucharla sollozar de gusto, mientras se arqueaba de placer por un mero roce. Lentamente jugueteó hasta su centro, a horcajadas sobre ella, su mano tras la espalda la abandonó recorriendo su cintura hasta abarcar la suavidad de sus pechos, juntandolos y apretándolos, ella gimió en respuesta, moviendo su cadera cuando lo sintió invadir con un dedo su interior. Su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos velados por un brillo de deseo. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo. Hermione alzó sus manos hasta sus cortos cabellos y lo llevó directo a sus labios, conteniendo entre besos sus jadeos de anhelo. La camisa comenzó a estorbar cuando él quiso jugar con sus pechos, sin esfuerzo reventó los botones jalando de un lado. Un murmullo escapó de los labios de la castaña, haciendo sonreír a Marcus. Desde su centro, su pulgar viajo hasta el pequeño bulto de carne que se escondía entre el monte de su intimidad, lo apretó en movimientos circulares, aún penetrándola con su dedo de forma lenta contra el meneo de su cadera.

—Oh, ¡Merlín!—murmuró contra los labios de él, sus manos bajaron hasta su camisa, empezando a desabotonar con impaciencia.

—No creo que Merlín tenga algo que ver con lo que sientes—se quejó, apartándose de ella aún contra su queja, se sacó la camisa y desganchó la hebilla de su cinturón. Hermione se apoyó en sus codos, sus mejillas se llenaron de color cuando notó el deseo con el que sus ojos la devoraban. Marcus la ayudó a desprenderse del resto de la ropa, y la cubrió con su cuerpo, sus codos a los costados de ella, y sus labios saboreando con lentitud los de Hermione hasta hacerla suspirar. Sintió como sus pequeñas manos se encontraron con su abdomen, un sonido de placer escapó logrando que ella sonriera contra su pómulo. Sus suaves dedos lo recorrieron con lentitud, siguiendo la marca de sus músculos hasta su tórax, se entretuvo con la marca de su clavícula acariciando con sus yemas, y subió hasta su quijada. Sus labios cayeron sobre la piel de su mandíbula con suaves besos, sus manos sosteniéndolo contra ella. —Di mi nombre cariño—dijo él, acercando su cuerpo contra ella, su erecto miembro sobre su níveo vientre.

Hermione jadeó al sentirlo tan caliente sobre ella, y gimió como una protesta. Tomándola desde sus nalgas, la alzó hasta tenerla sentada sobre sus fuertes muslos, estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y la posición la había obligado a rodear la cadera de él con sus piernas, sosteniéndose con sus manos en sus anchos hombros.

—Dilo—ordenó contra sus labios, su pene acomodado muy cerca de los pliegues de su intimidad. Hermione protestó con un gemido ahogado contra su hombro. Moviendo su cadera la hizo jadear por el deseo, la sintió menear su culo contra él, apretó su agarre deteniéndola en el acto—Primero dilo—gruñó contra la piel de su cuello.

—Marcus—ronroneó contra su oído, y mordiendo su lóbulo se meneó contra él, sintiendo la cabeza de su erección deslizarse lentamente hasta su centro. —Por favor—pidió, su voz goteando la necesidad de tenerlo dentro.

— Por favor ¿Qué?—inquirió, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de chocar con fuerza su pelvis contra su húmedo, palpitante y resbaladizo centro.

El sonido de la red flú al activarse lo sacó de la bruma de deseo en la cual se había hundido. Con un ágil movimiento la recostó sobre el lecho cubriéndola con las mantas y su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea Pucey!—gruñó molesto, mirando por sobre su hombro al nombrado.

— ¡¿Cómo carajos iba yo a saber que estabas acompañado?!—gritó de vuelta mientras salía del dormitorio—¡¿Sabes lo traumatico que resulta ver tu trasero al aire?!—espetó desde lejos, su voz resonando por todo el piso.

Marcus negó, su cabeza apoyada contra el cuello de Hermione. —Mierda—dijo por lo bajo, se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho—. Lo siento, no se supone que pasaría esto.

Ella negó en respuesta, estrechándose contra él, su erección se apretó contra su vientre y ella gimió pese a lo avergonzada que se encontraba por el hecho de que Pucey los había visto a punto de consumar el acto. Marcus friccionó su piel contra la de ella en respuesta a su cercanía. Retiró las mantas de encima suyo y salió de la cama tomando su varita del mueble junto a esta.

Lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y bloqueó la red _Flú_ , volvió hasta Hermione, que lo miraba con un deje de vergüenza en su rostro. —No te preocupes—dijo, acercándose hasta besar sus labios. Se acomodó sobre ella, con sus codos a cada lado. Sus largas y femeninas piernas rodearon su cadera. La vio morder sus labios, y estirando sus brazos hasta él, lo obligó a inclinarse hasta devorar muy lentamente el sabor de su boca.

—Mía—murmuró contra su piel al sentirla aún tan húmeda para él. Meció su cadera contra ella, llenándola entera. Ambos ahogaron un gemido al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos colmandolos por entero.

.

.

.

—

 **[Picas]:** Pies

 **[Vagantur]:** Deambular/Vagar/Sin rumbo.

 **[Kappa]:** en el folclor japones, un Kappa es un demonio que habita en el agua, por evidentes razones es maligno, y tiende a devorar a niños y jóvenes. Se dice que si eres perseguido por uno de estos, para deshacerte de él tienes que hacer que se incline hasta que el agua que lleva en su cabeza se derrame. Así el demonio morirá por la falta de agua o intentando volver al charco del que salió. Si bien en el bestiario del universo de Harry Potter las características son descritas un poco diferentes a las conocidas en el oriente, la similitud es bastante estrecha. A los kappa se les suele retratar como seres taciturnos de mirada vacía, de ahí la referencia de Marcus.

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Así que mis muy queridos y mugglescos lectores... ¿Qué lección aprendimos hoy? (Risas). Sí, hay que lanzar un hechizo silenciador y bloquear la red Flú antes de llegar al acto de nuestro interés. Sé que quizá haya sido molesto tal interrupción en la historia, ¡Pero comprendanme! no todo en la vida es perfecto y pues algo tenía que suceder para arruinar la escena... A parte no estoy muy familiarizado con este tipo de narrativa y en algún punto creí que ya le estaba dando demasiada vuelta al asunto (Mira la lejanía). Comprenderé si no les gustó la forma en la que lo narré. Aún queda poco que aclarar y púes estoy tratando de llevar esta historia a un final aceptable.

*En este cap. Vemos a una Hermione sin muchos miramientos en el estatus de sangre... naaah, realmente Flint no quiso escuchar la forma en la que ella podía referirse a los magos de sangre pura. Pero realmente no es un impedimento para lo que están haciendo.

*¿Qué onda con Pucey? Pues como todo protagonista Marcus debe tener un amigo... ¡El mejor amigo! Solo se me ocurrió este personaje por que hacerlo amigo de Draco era darle largas a la historia y se supone que esto debe acabar pronto.

*¿No hubo muy poco dialogo? Una acción vale más que mil palabras (?).

*¿Qué sucede con Ron y Hermione? Pues tanta monotonía esta dañando la relación de una manera irreparable. En el siguiente cap. Quizá explique por que Hermione estaba en ese parque bajo la lluvia... ¿tal vez lo explique ella?

*¿Porqué Marcus tiene su hogar en el mundo muggle? No sé, quizá no es tan dado a soportar la fama como muchos creerían, quizá solo juega quiddicht más por placer que por la gloria, la popularidad y la reputación (?). ¡Por Merlín! Flint es rico (en muchos aspectos), no necesita dedicarse al quiddicht cuando tiene una herencia familiar la cual puede amasar hasta conseguir galeones en mas cantidad (Mirada arrogante).

*¿Hermione no trabaja? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es la señorita perfecta! Tiene que trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, solo que sus horarios aún no se han vuelto tan exigentes.

*¿De verdad Marcus no persigue a Hermione? No tiene la capacidad para pasar desapercibido, tiene esta forma de vestir tan llamativa y fresca que a donde quiera que va la gente lo mira. Él los ignora, además nunca a sentido la necesidad de acosar a una mujer, sabe como se siente ser perseguido de esa forma, probablemente él intuya que Hermione ha pasado por la misma experiencia al ser una heroína de guerra.

* **¿Puedo hacer una pregunta a Marcus?** Claro **¿Porqué hablas tanto?** (Marcus toma asiento en un cómodo sofá individual, su mirada seria, y su mentón recargado sobre sus puños: — ¿Porqué debería responderte?— acto seguido se levanta y se va). No es que Marcus hablé demasiado, él realmente es arrogante y más serio que una patata recién sacada del cultivo, pero tiene este ataque de diarrea verbal cuando esta con Hermione, quizá a lo muy romántico que él no sería lo haga con tal de escuchar su voz (?).

*Enserio, ¿En que pensabas cuando metiste a Pucey a la ecuación? ¡Siguiente pregunta! (Alza la voz y la mano como quien esta pidiendo un taxi).

 ***¿Este capitulo va con alguna dedicatoria en especial?** ¡Claro! este va para la cumpleañera de San Valentin, no tiene ni un poco de Santo o de Valentin lo que he escrito, pero igual es por tu cumpleaños numero: -inserte la cantidad que desee-, nuevamente muchas felicidades **alter321** , espero que no te decepcione la trama y el contenido (mira de cabeza), enserio que me divierto con este personaje y aunque vienen un montón de ideas locas a mi cabeza siempre las acabo descartando en pos de esta historia (risa).

He escrito este cap. Dos veces, la primera no me convenció, había demasiado de Ron y poco de Hermione y Marcus, así que decidí desecharlo, quizá suba a Tumblr lo que escribí y no se publicó en fanfiction punto net... de hecho aún hay escritos que parece que no verán la luz del día (mirada perdida).

 **Comentario actual:** Por poco olvido el disclaimer y la Aclaración de que este fic participa para el reto del Mapa del Mortífago... igual podía pasarse pero todo sea por hacer propaganda. Por otra parte, sé que este cap. Es más corto que el anterior, pero igual me ha gustado escribirlo y dejarlo de esa manera me figuró como la mejor opción. Ahora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es agradable saber que tres personas se tomaron su tiempo al escribir, sí, gracias a ustedes tres (guiño): **alter321** – **rosangela** – **Smithback** \- en especial ese apoyo que me ofrece la festejada (yaaaay!) estoy al tope de alegría al saber que el primer cap. te gustó y si recibí el mensaje... tres veces (risas) estaré respondiendo en breve...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus review demostrándome lo que opinan y las cosas que más les gustaron y las que no... igual. Todo tipo de comentario es recibido, no se me da mucho eso de tomarme los insultos a pecho (risa). Sin más no estamos leyendo hasta una próxima. ¡Cuidaos! (me dolió algo xD)


	3. III TANGERE: CUTEM

**.**

 **A:** **alter321 14/Febrero ¡FELICIDADES HOY EN TU DÍA, CON GLOBOS Y CONFETI! ¡YAAAAAAAY!**

 **Resumen:** Por ello había esperado -como el hombre paciente que no es- por dos días, dándole tiempo para asistir a su practica y acomodar su día a día. Despues de que dejó correr todo aquel largo y valioso tiempo (en el que pudo haberla abordado en el Ministerio de Magia) -¡al fin!- pudo poner en acción sus pensamientos. Al tercer día amaneció con el canto de un grillo en la ventana, se desperezó, levantó un cacharro cualquiera del suelo y con gran tino puso fin a la existencia de aquel ruidoso insecto, despues volvió a la cama hasta que reconoció que era el momento justo para despertar.

 **Declaro:** La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad.

 **Advertencia:** No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Infidelidad, remordimientos y deseo por lo desconocido (?). Si esperas que Hermione se mantenga como una total mojigata, entonces querido lector, este no es tu fic. **Otro detalle** este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, que seamos sinceros, nadie respeta esa norma, igualmente quedad advertidos. **Por otra parte** , yo suelo leer con el formato en Georgia y aumentando el tamaño hasta que se adapte a mi gusto, aconsejo lo de Georgia, le da cierto toque imponente y agradable.

 **Aclaración** : Este fic participa en el Reto Anual _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III**

 **TANGERE: CUTEM**

 **Ӝ**

Marcus se encontraba acomodado a los pies de la cama, recargado contra uno de los postes de la misma, su mirada apaciguada por el lento respirar de la joven mujer que descansaba entre las mantas de su lecho. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al verla reposar de aquella forma tan mundana.

Había sido una tarde muy agradable a su lado, y realmente se la había pasado condenadamente bien, aquello dejando de lado la no tan bienvenida presencia de Adrian Pucey. El desdichado había llegado por red _flú_ en un acto de rebeldía que gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo muy molesto que se encontraba por la ausencia de Marcus en su cena de compromiso la pasada noche.

Siendo honesto, Marcus había olvidado que su proclamado mejor y único amigo le había extendido dicha invitación a acompañarlo a él y a su familia a celebrar en una cena su pronto compromiso con una mujer italiana de la cual Marcus no recordaba el nombre, y bien le hizo saber su opinión al respecto:

— _No es como si fuera importante—_ le dijo acomodándose en el solitario sofá individual del recibidor del apartamento. Adrian le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la par que acomodaba su tobillo sobre la rodilla.

—Tu opinión sobre el asunto me importa tanto como la cantidad de mujeres que llevas a tu cama—gruñó tragando el contenido de un vaso de vidrio. El liquido quemó su garganta, dejando una sensación de apariencia agradable hasta sofocarse en su estomago.

—Touché—respondió Marcus. El silencio cayó entre ambos de forma pesada.

A sabiendas de que aquello podía ser permanente Pucey levantó su barbilla, y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. — ¿Y bien?—preguntó con apenas una mirada indiscreta. Vió como Marcus le miraba esperando a que continuara, púes era evidente que él creía que había más que una simple pregunta. Bufando con molestia, Adrian rodó los ojos, ¡Merlín lo ayudara! Flint podía ser todo, menos un completo idiota. La astucia heredada de generaciones la tenía muy marcada en esas facciones serias y de apariencia impenetrable. El muy hijo de puta tenía esta tendencia de hacer rabiar a los demás con una simple mirada, sin palabras o ademanes de más, asi de simple ¡Y tan él! Que muchas veces había sentido el deseo de lanzar su amistad por la borda para poder acribillarlo a base de maldiciones sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. —Estoy esperando una disculpa—se repuso, al instante sus ánimos fueron aplastados por las cejas arqueadas de Marcus. ¡Cabrón! Si se las iba a pagar en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión, el muy imbécil se estaba haciendo el idiota, e interpretaba muy bien su acto en la obra improvisada que eran sus vidas. — ¡¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo!—su voz salió como un siseo de entre sus labios, intentando ser cortante y conciso.

Marcus curvó sus labios, separandolos hasta mostrar una sonrisa blanca y prepotente. —Estaba pensando en acompañarlos a este evento de navidad del que tanto hablas—dijo, un brillo de malicia cruzando por sus ojos.

—Astuta serpiente—respondió Adrian entre dientes, de pronto la molestia le iba abandonando milagrosamente, aun punto en el que convenientemente ya había olvidado la razón de su enojo. — _Yule Ball*_ , por supuesto— y acomodándose sobre su asiento continuó—, este año será organizado por el Ministro de Magia, Kingley Shacklebolt, en el Ministerio de Magia por supuesto. Y como es evidente _"The golden boy"_ * y compañía serán invitados de honor—. Mirando en dirección a la recamara principal Adrian agregó con clara diversión: —No dudo que esta vez alguien capté tu agradable atención durante la velada.

Cerró sus ojos de jade, y trató de no jactarse frente a Pucey, el muy maldito no había omitido a la mujer que ahora descansaba en su lecho, y la había reconocido de inmediato, quizá -muy debidamente dicho- fuera a causa de ser una muy conocida heroína de guerra.

—Solo quiero que recuerdes que hasta donde sé la chica mantiene una estrecha relación con uno de los Weasel*.

Marcus se levantó de su lugar y caminando por su lado señaló con voz moderada: —Ya sabes como salir.

Lo vio perderse en el largo pasillo, y recordando algo dijo con voz alta antes de que Flint se encerrará en la habitación — ¡La invitación llegará bajo el sello del Ministerio de Magia!—un ¡Ya lárgate! Se escuchó como un eco hasta donde él se encontraba. Terminó el Whisky de Fuego que retosaba entre sus manos. Esperaba que Flint no terminará muy mal parado con la Leona del trío dorado. _Dando un suspiró se levantó y retiró por la puerta del apartamento pensando que quizá algo bueno podía salir de situaciones como la que estaba viviendo Marcus Flint._

.

Adrian acomodó sus negros cabellos hacia atrás en un acto reflejo por ocultar lo que sentía. Se abotonó la camisa de seda blanca y se recostó en su cama cayendo de espalda, con la mirada fija al techo trató de no pensar mucho, aunque ahora le parecía terriblemente imposible. Ese día en particular había ido con la intención de ganarse una palea a puños con Flint. Se había calzado para la ocasión con sus zapatos más viejos y vestido con la ropa que menos usaba, todo como un acto de rebeldía en contra de él por su ausencia en el momento en que más lo necesitó, más no esperó que al salir por la chimenea se encontraría con tremenda escena, en su momento sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta el rostro, no pudo pensar en algo coherente, aún menos al identificar aquella masa de cabellos castaños tan particular, y ese rostro que con regularidad aparecía en "El profeta". Hermione Granger estaba en el lecho de Marcus Flint y no tenía alguna puta idea de como ambos habían terminado enredados.

Algo tuvo que pasar para que Flint la llevara a su apartamento, ese que ninguna mujer podía pisar.

Tragó fuerte no queriendo creer en lo único que se le venía a la cabeza. ¡Simplemente no podía ser! El jodido hijo de puta no se habría atrevido. Si la cosa no era tan mala como él creía, mínimo esperaba que Granger hubiera estado con él por propia voluntad y no a base de un _Imperio_... aunque siendo honesto dudaba mucho de la capacidad de Marcus con dicha imperdonable, que sí, el muy pijo había mejorado desde sus años en Hogwarts, pero no al grado de poder manejarse bien con maldiciones que implicaban ciertos movimientos y palabras complicadas, no era para quitarle puntos pero era la realidad.

Ahora, si bien no se esperó aquello, su mente trabajaba en la forma de hacer que Marcus no terminara en problemas de proporciones épicas. ¿Un engaño tal vez? Quizá funcionaria, sí, haría que el Weasley fuera el culpable de que Granger se lanzara a brazos de otro hombre. Solo necesitaba saldar cuentas con unos cuantos contactos y las fichas estarían sobre la mesa. Punto para Pucey ¡Claro! Marcus merecía ser tan feliz como cualquier mago en la tierra, y él no le negaría tal dicha a su ex-capitán. El jodido imbécil se iba a quedar con la chica, como que se llamaba Adrian Pucey.

Una voz en su interior se burló de él, ¿Qué le aseguraba que Flint quisiera algo un tanto serio con Granger? Una risa escapó de sus labios a la par que cerraba sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro lento y sonrió como quien conoce los secretos del universo. Marcus nunca había llevado a una chica a su hogar en potencia, aunque las mujeres le hubieran insinuado pasar la noche en casa de él; aunque muchas le hubieran rogado, exigido, amenazado por pisar el propio terreno de Marcus, nunca cedió. Un no era eso 'NO' sin palabras ocultas o bromas de por medio.

Era quizá esa la característica principal y más destacable de ese sierpe, la contundencia con la que expresaba sus pensamientos, y lo duro y directo que a veces podía llegar a ser, justo al blanco, en el centro, sin tapujos, ni enredo o adornos que trataran de endulzar lo que opinaba al respecto. Pero sobre todo, conciso. Llegaba a ser envidiable la forma en la que se expresaba, sin necesidad de caer en lo vulgar te hacia replantearte si tal vez el idiota eras tú y no él, aunque fuera silencioso siempre parecía tener la respuesta adecuada.

Como aquella vez en Alemania en la que un potentado se acercó a Marcus intentando aprovecharse de su ignorancia. El tipo le había preguntado sobre un tratado que se expedía en el Ministerio de Magia, alegando a demás de la posible corrupción que asolaba el lugar. Flint simplemente lo había mirado como quien nota que hay porquería en el suelo, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y una mirada soberbia expresó: — Cuando escuché rumores sobre su condición laboral, no esperé encontrarme con que realmente no eran banas mentiras—sonrió, caminando por su lado donde apenas se detuvo unos segundos para susurrar algo. En el salón, miradas atentas observaron la interacción sin poder evitar algún comentario de burla hacia el potentado de la mansión. Flint había hecho una referencia muy directa hacia su lealtad, y era de dominio público que el tipo no era apreciado a donde quiera que iba.

Más tarde cuando Adrian se acercó a él para preguntar lo último que le había dicho al Señor Fineas, en su tiempo pensó que debía haber sido una amenaza como para dejarlo en aquel estado tan lamentable, Marcus respondió sin darle la más nimia importancia: — _Dije: "No tienes el suficiente poder para mantenerte en pie"... y algo sobre una opresión monetaria._

Tiempo despues la muerte de Fineas fue a penas notada por el país. Y cuándo la noticia llegó a oídos de Marcus este simplemente murmuró un " _Se lo dije_ ". A veces el hombre daba la impresión de saber más de lo que aparentaba.

Otra de las jugadas de Marcus había sido en la re-estructuración de las bóvedas acorazadas en Gringotts. Por alguna razón en el transcurso del presente mes el heredero de los Flint parecía algo entusiasmado en adquirir una bóveda adicional, y eso era algo de lo que realmente Adrian quería hablar con Marcus. Hasta donde sabía los Señores Flint habían hablado con su único hijo sobre la futura Señora Flint, y un posible matrimonio arreglado si el no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

— ¡Mierda!—gruñó con fuerza, levantándose de un tiro de la cama comenzó a andar por la habitación en círculos— No puede ser tan idiota—habló tomando sus cabellos. — ¡Ese inútil no puede estar pensando en serio en hacer eso! —tiró con fuerza de sus hebras, arrancando unas cuantas — ¡Joder, a este paso quedaré calvo! ¡Malnacido hijo de puta!—se quejó, reprendiéndose al instante con un simple: —Idioma Adrian, eres un caballero, y como tal debes actuar.

Salió de su cuarto con rumbo a la red _Flú_. Definitivamente haría uso de un par de favores. —Todo sea por un bien mayor—susurró con una sonrisa ladina marcada en sus facciones.

.

Acarició lentamente la piel de sus brazos calentadola por unos segundos con sus palmas. Hermione se apretó contra su tacto, murmurando palabras inconexas, e inaudibles. Una deliciosa risa vibró desde lo profundo de Marcus, que se recargó sobre su costado acariciando con sus labios la piel de sus mejillas, acomodándose sobre ella, con sus propio peso sostenido sobre sus codos, observó desde su posición como ella abría los ojos, alejándose de su duerme vela soltó un suave ronroneo que le calentó la sangre a él.

— ¿Descansaste?—preguntó sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione asintió como respuesta, estirando sus manos y piernas en un intento por desperezarse. Marcus gruñó inclinándose hasta besar su cuello, arrastró sus dientes hasta su lóbulo apresándolo y haciéndola jadear en respuesta.

Con una idea en mente lentamente la tomó por la cadera, se tumbo sobre su espalda levantándola con ambas manos hasta acomodarla sobre su pelvis. Contuvieron el aire por el movimiento, la erección de él rosando su centro húmedo y caliente, y su masculina espalda recargada contra la cabecera de la cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ardientes y deseosas de continuar con aquel juego. Recargando sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de él, Hermione meneó lentamente su cadera contra la suya, sin llegar a tenerlo dentro de si.

—Dime— habló por lo bajo—, ¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en Londres muggle?

—Tomar café con una hermosa y sensual mujer—respondió sin duda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere Señor Flint?—preguntó, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que su erección. — ¿A qué juegas?

—Estoy siendo serio con esto—la cordura de Marcus se fue a volar en el momento en que ella se meció más cerca de su palpitante miembro. Como un grito que anuncia el inicio de una buena contienda, Marcus gruñó contra sus labios, apresándolos entre los suyos a la par que se hundía en su caliente y húmedo interior. — Eres una bruja muy traviesa—insinuó, los jadeos de ella acrecentándose ante cada envestida.

— ¡Fli...Flint!—llamó ella con voz entrecortada, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza en los hombros de él.

—Llámame Marcus—ordenó, viendo como ella negó al instante escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, hizo de cada estocada un lento y profundo vaivén—. Dilo—insistió.

Las manos de Hermione bajaron desde sus hombros, recorriendo su tórax y parte de su abdomen. Lentamente, situó sus dedos a cada lado de sus masculinas caderas, deslizándolos hasta su espalda donde raspó sin titubeos su piel.

Un siseo hueco se extendió por la habitación. Con sus dientes apretados, inclinó su cabeza hasta la altura de ella—No me tientes—advirtió con cadencia, su pelvis friccionando lentamente contra ella que gimoteó palabras a penas entendibles. —Vamos, dilo. —chistó contra su oreja, y llevó su mano desde su seno, acariciando su vientre hasta perderse en su valle. —Dilo, Hermione—ordenó, presionando entre sus dedos el pequeño bulto de carne escondido entre sus pliegues.

— ¡Marcus!—jadeó arqueando su espalda hasta presionar sus pechos completamente contra él, un suave rubor extendiéndose por su rostro hasta sus orejas.

—Hermosa—murmuró, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios, sin detener un segundo los movimientos de sus dedos.

Retomó el ritmo de sus caderas, friccionando con sus dedos su punto más sensible, sus cuerpos llenándose de calor a la par que la habitación se inundaba de gemidos, jadeos, y gruñidos de placer.

Ambos eran un enredo de carne, músculos y pieles calientes; labios presionados con fuerza, demandantes y llenos pasión; el sudor perlando sus frentes y recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos como efímeros confidentes; roces, respiraciones aceleradas y palabras murmuradas como promesas. Parecía algo prohibido pensar en nada más que en ellos y su cuerpos, solo los dos, sin adornos o sufijos claves que intentaran esconder cualquier injuria, dolor o traición.

Hermione levantó sus caderas encontrándose contra la pelvis de él al descender, su voz retenida en suspiros y jadeos, sus ojos velados por el deseo de apoderarse completamente de ese hombre a quien conocía de poco y de tanto a la vez. Bajó una mano hasta la de él que la sostenía por la cadera, y enredó sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Mía—gruñó contra su fino cuello, dejando ligeros besos, arrastrando sus dientes hasta descender hasta sus pechos. —Dilo, di que eres mía—demandó, tomando entre sus dientes su pezón erguido.

Arqueó su espalda, sintiéndolo succionar con su boca desde la mitad de su ceno hasta la punta de su pezón, el sonido de un "pop" resonando al soltarlo, como un pequeño chasquido entre piel y saliva. Hermione tragó con fuerza sin poder retener todos esos sonidos que clamaban a todo pulmón el placer que estaba experimentando bajo el tacto de ese hombre.

—Linda—llamó, tomando su otro pecho y chupándolo y dándole el mismo mimo que al otro. Un jadeo, y un susurro hicieron a Marcus temblar de puro gusto. — No te he oído, querida—fingió demencia. El movimiento entre ambos los mantenía en el limbo del placer, a punto de alcanzar la culminación, y a nada de frustrar el cometido. Marcus sonrió contra su pecho, a sabiendas de que ella sentiría el cambio en sus gestos.

— Hablas demasiado—espetó entre jadeos.

—Es más—dijo, empujando contra ella una— bien— otra,— que me gusta como se escucha tu voz—y otra vez—cuando me hundo en tu interior.

Hermione se apretó contra él enterrando su rostro en su cuello, alcanzando -de manera cruda- su propio placer, respirando con fuerza liberó un sonido ronco vibrando desde su interior. Su centro caliente, contrayéndose contra la erección de Marcus que se enterraba en cada embestida, llenándola, azorandola, calentándola. —Marcus—jadeó contra su clavícula, arrastrando su mano contra su piel, por su espalda, su cadera, hasta detenerse entre las marcas de su abdomen. Un dulce ronroneo hizo eco cuando lo sintió llenarla por completo con su espeso fluido.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, respirando lentamente para normalizar su respiración. Haciéndose un ovillo contra el cuerpo de Marcus, Hermione preguntó con voz calma: — ¿Qué somos?

Flint arrastró su mirada por su cuerpo, sus labios curvados en una mueca de agrado. Lentamente esparció besos sobre sus níveos hombros y jaló sobre sus cuerpos una manta, cubriéndose y guardando el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban. Arrastró sus labios por su cuello, hasta su quijada, esquivó sus labios y rosó sus mejillas hasta su frente. Ahí deposito un largo y suave beso, y respondió: —Somos todo lo que desees que seamos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Tangere]:** Tacto

 **[Cutem]:** Piel

 **[Yule Ball]:** Baile de navidad.

 **[The golden boy]:** El chico dorado... ¿Qué? Sonaba mejor así, a demás de que claro en la lengua natal de la historia esta es una buena referencia de nuestro estimado Harry Potter. Era eso o ponerle "The holy gold" (El santo de oro), y sinceramente era hacerle Bullying "injustificado" (risa).

 **[Weasel]:** Quiero creer que todos o al menos la mayoría entiende este termino no como una falta ortográfica o falta de memoria al recordar el apellido de los Weasley, y que sepan que la alusión en especial se hacia notar con más evidencia en su idioma natal sin perder el chiste por el traslado de idioma. Weasel se traduce como comadreja y es una forma despectiva de llamarlos. Ya saben, incluso la casa en la que viven es conocida como "La madriguera" y las comadrejas pues... ya saben.

 **Notas D. Vie:**

¡Genial! Bueno, ¿¡Qué hay tropa ?!. ¿Que tal están por haya? Yo tengo gripe, fiebre, tos, y me cargo una carraspera monumental que soy casi incapaz de hacer oír mi voz entre un túmulo de al menos tres personas (sí, no son tantos). Creo que antes no he aclarado que llevo un tiempo trabajando en esta historia y por ende ya tenía algunos cap. escritos, por lo que no es que escriba de un tirón más de diez mil palabras, no poseo tal virtud. En fin, recuerden que tuve un accidente y prácticamente estoy redactando cada cap. Por cierto, cada comentario final (Nota D. Vie) fue escrita al finalizar cada parte de la historia, por lo que realmente solo expresa los pensamientos que tuve en esos momentos en particular, así que no salen más de los agradecimientos debidos por los review, favoritos o "seguir" que pudiera o no tener la historia. Incluso pensemos en esos lectores fantasmas que no se atreven a dejar su opinión sobre la historia (guiño), yo sé que existen, los tengo en la mira (ve fijamente) les agradezco mucho por leer, y tambien les agradecería que aprecien mi esfuerzo y mi tiempo, que aunque sé que probablemente tengo muchos errores a la hora de escribir y redactar todo, pongo mi alma en esto. Ya saben que como obsequió que es tiene un valor muy grande para mi, ya que estoy dando lo mejor que puedo de mi en cada palabra para que no sea tan desordenado, un claro ejemplo son las escenas de fricción... y esas cosas (risas).

Dejando eso de lado, creo que esta historia debería estar saliendo a la par de otra, y otra... y otra... si no, es que me retrase un poco y ocurrieron otros imprevistos ¡Mi vida esta llena de ellos! Aun tengo que actualizar un pendiente y avanzar otro proyecto. Da igual.

*En este Cap. Tenemos la "dicha" de saber más de la participación de Adrian Pucey. El amigo de amigos, el chico que es dos años menor que Flint, el de los cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, el chico lindo tras el telón... sí, él.

*¿Porqué sale a relucir un tal Fineas? ¿Es "ese" Fineas? Pues no es el de Fineas y Fer, pero tampoco es "ese" Fineas. Es un personaje de relleno que ya descansa en paz, en algún lugar del infierno. No fue un buen tipo, e igual no tine relevancia.

*¿Qué pasa con esa palabra que dice Pucey al final? Pues pasa todo y nada, él hace referencia de una de las frases favoritas del difunto Albus, si lo hace a conciencia o no queda a juicio de ustedes. Al publico lo que pida.

*¿Otra escena de sexo, es enserio? No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que fallo mucho con referente a esas partes, así que sí, otra vez, ¿Porqué? Púes es como un entrenamiento, tarde o temprano los/as haré temblar de anticipación.

*¿Enserio a Flint le gusta hablar tanto cuando esta intimando? Para nada, con sus pasadas salidas de cama prefería que las mujeres se callaran, consideraba que los sonidos que hacían eran exageradamente ensayados y que no poseían la verdad que él buscaba. Con Hermione se encuentra deseando escuchar cada sonido de placer que es capaz de soltar así como su voz. De alguna forma lo llena.

*¿Puedo saber a que te refieres con "intimar"? Claro, ¿A secas o directo? Es sexo, follar, tener relaciones sexuales, proporcionarse placer mutuo, encuentro entre sabanas, hacer travesuras... ya saben (guiño).

*¿Qué pasará con Ron y la señorita perfecta? Bueno, a esta altura considero que muchos pensaran que Hermione esta completamente fuera de papel, no los culpo, despues de todo cualquiera la ve como una chica frígida... en mi opinión su aspecto y forma de ser es algo engañoso, puede aparentar querer algo, estar conforme con esto, aparentar querer aquello, pero en realidad ¡La pura verdad! Es que nosotros no somos Hermione y podemos mover cada unos de sus detalles a nuestro favor. Ya saben que ella es la mujer de las segundas oportunidades, y que "no juzga" con demasiado rigor. Pues esta vez Marcus ha sido el "afortunado" de tenerla bajo sus encantos. Con Ron, la cosa pinta para largo pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más conciso y sencillo posible, algo surgirá para que la culpa que probablemente sienta Hermione no sea tan grande.

*¿Volverán a tener sexo como pareja? No lo creo, aunque al principio Hermione desee compensar su engaño acabará notando que no es algo que realmente desea. Ron por su parte tendrá unos asuntos que le impidan notar algún cambio en ella.

*¿No es Marcus demasiado aplicado? Bueno, no lo es. Definitivamente no. Basándonos en la educación por la cual pasan los magos, es muy natural que sus maneras de expresarse tengan cierto ademán cordial y respetuoso, o al menos cuando hablan en el sonido y su forma de ser se pueden insinuar las enseñanzas de la vieja escuela, educación, porte, gallardearía, atención y una serie de pros y contras que tienen que manejar a su favor al ser parte de la aristocracia mágica.

*Si es así, entonces ¿No es Marcus demasiado informal? ... decídanse, es así por que así es él. Rebelde, casual y atractivo... muy atractivo.

Estaré subiendo en mi Tumblr la parte del cap. Anterior que decidí no usar al final, por si están interesados en leerlo se pueden pasar por ahí. La dirección estará en mi perfil... creo.

Bueno, como saben esto va por **alter321** ¡Felicidades vida! Todos los ánimos y buenos deseos en pos a ti, (guiño). Realmente espero que la estés (o la hayas) pasado genial con tus familiares y amigos... incluso en el trabajo, aquí aun es 14 de Febrero (más guiños).

Gracias a **Portia White** por su comentario (me anima a seguir, enserio) y a **Schlaf Ruternless**... acabo de actualizar (risa). Y **alter321,** cuando lo leí me quede... no le atinaste a ninguna... no sé si eso es malo, pero igual con ánimos de seguir. (sonrisa taimada) el próximo cap. se tomará su tiempo, ya esta listo y todo, pero ustedes -como yo- sabemos que todo tiene un ritmo (guiño) y necesito terminar esta otra cosa que me trae de nervios.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	4. IV LABIA: DECEPTIO

**A:** **alter321 14/Febrero**

 **Declaro:** La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad.

 **Advertencia:** No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Infidelidad, remordimientos y deseo por lo desconocido (?). Si esperas que Hermione se mantenga como una total mojigata, entonces querido lector, este no es tu fic. **Otro detalle** este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, que seamos sinceros, nadie respeta esa norma, igualmente quedad advertidos. **Por otra parte** , yo suelo leer con el formato en Georgia y aumentando el tamaño hasta que se adapte a mi gusto, aconsejo lo de Georgia, le da cierto toque imponente y agradable.

 **Aclaración** : Este fic participa en el Reto Anual _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **LABIA: DECEPTIO**

 **Ӝ**

Su cabeza le dolía de solo pensar en lo que ella estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Hacía ya una semana desde la vez en la que ambos disfrutaron de sus cuerpos en su apartamento. Aquel día tormentoso y ardiente, tan contradictoriamente exquisito que simplemente no podía dejar de rememorarlo por el placer que significaba el solo hacerlo.

Levantándose de su lugar se dirigió nuevamente a la tendera a ordenar algo más. _"Black coffe*"_ se había convertido en su lugar predilecto para pasar el tiempo antes de volver a su vida normal. Ese pequeño espacio en que por vez primera interactuó con la castaña bajo el termino de los _muggles_ , solo como simples desconocidos que compartían una taza de café y algo más que su silencio.

Realmente quería a esa mujer con él, mantenerla caliente en su lecho, mimarla, consentirla, darle todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella deseara. Se le había metido bajo la piel en tan poco tiempo que no podía ni quería explicarse el "porque". La deseaba y ya, la quería, así, sin adornos o explicaciones vagas que no hacían justicia a todo lo que ella estaba significando para él. Marcus, simplemente no la quería lejos de él, cada instante deseaba escuchar su voz, y esa risa que retumba como un suave retintín. Esa encantadora forma de hablar que lo atraía y que de apoco lo volvía loco, deseoso por pedir que hablara aún más, por que le encanta escucharla, hacerlo la hacía más real y de alguna forma -inexplicable y mundana- así la sentía más suya.

La dependienta le entregó su orden y él volvió a su sitio con un café con esencia de vainilla, canela, crema batida y ralladura de chocolate amargo. Un par de bollos dulces para pasar el sabor concentrado del café carente de la dulzura con la que con regularidad lo pedía. Retuvo su intento de suspiro al sentarse. "Esa vez" ella se había despedido por la mañana, sin promesas de por medio, solo con un ligero beso, y una mirada que hablaba de censura.

Una parte de él no podía entender el porqué ella no podía valorar esa chispa que ambos compartían. La otra parte se negaba a aceptar que Hermione se arrepentía de lo que vivieron. Pero, sí, ese pero que le hacia rememorar la charla nocturna que compartieron entre las mantas y el calor de sus cuerpos:

— _Lo que desee_ —repitió con suavidad. Marcus asintió, acariciando sus brazos. — ¿Quien eres?

Levantando una ceja la miró sin comprender a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, así que decidiendo ir por lo seguro respondió: —Marcus Flint.

Hermione rió con ligereza, aun hecha un ovillo contra él. —No me refiero a eso—habló aún entre risas, y sin esperar a que él agregara nada más continuó—quiero decir, todo este tiempo, no he sabido nada de tí. Sé cual es tu nombre, pero no quien eres realmente.

Marcus observó sus castaños y ondulados cabellos por un momento antes de encogerse entre hombros y responder.

—Los Flint, somos una pequeña familia de la aristocracia mágica. Crecí rodeado de toda esa porquería sobre la pureza de la sangre—añadió con desdén comenzando a peinar su pelo con sus dedos—, ya sabes, no creo que sea necesario explicar que todo lo que me rodeaba tenía que ver con familias de sangre pura. A pesar de eso no pretendo engañarte diciendo alguna tontería como "Yo era diferente" o que "No compartía dicha ideología" simplemente me daba igual.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó ella, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo desde su sitio, sus ojos de miel y caramelo mirándolo con marcado interés— ¿No eras ese tipo de mago que confiaba ciegamente en Lord Voldemort?—quiso saber. Él negó con un meneo de cabeza. — ¿Qué hay de Hogwarts? Solo te recuerdo vagamente, junto a Draco Malfoy...

—No me lo recuerdes—interrumpió con un quejido. —No era yo en ese momento.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Era yo, pero no lo era. Solo era un chico sin mejores cosas en las que pensar.

—Lo dices por Malfoy...

—Y por esa ocasión en la que te ofendí de forma injustificada.

—Pero fue Malfoy quien me llamó Sangre suci...

—Yo no lo detuve. En mi recaía las acciones de un niño con deseos de vanagloriarse ante los demás—gruñó refiriéndose al joven blondo. La tomó por la cintura en un abrazo. —No hablemos del tiempo que no pase contigo en Hogwarts—pidió, no sabiendo realmente por que prefería no ahondar en el tema.

—Entonces ¿Cómo podré saber sobre ti?

—No participé en la guerra. En el verano del 95' me aparté completamente de Hogwarts y toda esa mierda conflictiva. Hice de mi vida lo que quise, y tuve todo lo que desee en esos momentos.

—Debido a tu estatus de sangre... supongo.

La risa de Marcus vibro desde su pecho, llenando el lugar con el sonido grave de su voz— _Quiddicht_ no se rige por la pureza de la sangre, o tu estatus en la sociedad. Es un deporte, y para mí es lo mejor que hago.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, tratando de comprender la simpleza de sus palabras. — ¿Qué te llevó a conocer el mundo muggle?—preguntó a lo valiente, su respiración lenta.

—Los sabores.

Alzando completamente la mirada hacia él, no pudo evitar mirarlo con desconcierto. —Claro—dijo con clara sospecha—, los sabores.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó, sus ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa a penas perceptible en sus facciones.

— Bueno—dijo, titubeando al principio— no comprendo a que te refieres con los sabores.

—A que me atrae la variedad, y los _muggles_ poseen todo eso. Para mí, un café es como para ti leer un nuevo libro. —simplificó, ignorante de la sorpresa que causó en ella al hacer dicha comparación. —Aunque no más que el _quidicht_. Cuando habló de sabores, me refiero a todo, las comidas, los postres, la variedad de combinaciones que se pueden hacer. Pero sobre todo—añadió con un tono suave y sugerente: —el placer de degustarlos.

La piel se le erizó bajo su tacto y sus palabras. Contuvo un jadeo al sentirlo deslizar sus manos sobre su cintura, y se quejó de su acción —tienes demasiada energía.

—Es lo que hace tu presencia.

Y así, nuevamente se hundieron entre roces, jadeos, y cuerpos húmedos y exigentes, hasta que los alcanzó el cansancio. Hermione susurró su nombre entre el limbo del sueño y la realidad.

—Soy Marcus Flint, y soy tan tuyo como deseo que tú seas mía—recitó como un arrullo a los sueños de la mujer de castaña cabellera.

Y si bien, Marcus despertó encontrándola acurrucada contra su cuerpo por el amanecer del día siguiente, no había estado preparado para las acciones de la chica. Se despertó estirando su cuerpo al completo, lo saludo recibiendo un beso de sus labios, y partió envuelta entre mantas hacia el baño. Despues de ducharse aceptó desayunar con él. Y mantuvieron un conversación sencilla. Marcus retomaría los entrenamientos con más disciplina en una semana, y Hermione asistiría a una practica al día siguiente.

De ello ya hacía un buen tiempo que a Marcus se le figuraba eterno, por eso, allí con su café entre las manos trataba ahora de no matarse el cerebro, Hermione le había contado de muchas cosas, y ahí era donde radicaba el "pero"... con seguridad no le representaba un capricho, y menos un gusto pasajero, aun la deseaba, la quería y la añoraba entre sus brazos por la noche, y en esas palabras solo siendo cursi, y Marcus no lo era, para nada, en toda regla era un hombre, y siendo así lo que realmente deseaba, lo que de verdad, enserio quería, era tenerla en su cama, calentar su delicado cuerpo con el suyo y cargarla entre nebulosas de placer, llenarla del éxtasis puro de sus caricias para encandilarse entre el sonido de sus dulces suspiros. Ya más brutal, sí, quería tener sexo puro y colmarse de ella hasta el hastió.

Por ello había esperado -como el hombre paciente que no es- por dos días, dándole tiempo para asistir a su practica y acomodar su día a día. Despues de que dejó correr todo aquel largo y valioso tiempo (en el que pudo haberla abordado en el Ministerio de Magia) -¡al fin!- pudo poner en acción sus pensamientos. Al tercer día amaneció con el canto de un grillo en la ventana, se desperezó, levantó un cacharro cualquiera del suelo y con gran tino puso fin a la existencia de aquel ruidoso insecto, despues volvió a la cama hasta que reconoció que era el momento justo para despertar. Todo iba bien, desayuno, un café y a la vuelta de la esquina entraría de nueva cuenta a la "zona mágica" y atravesaría las salas del MofM* y fase uno concluido. Tal vez fue tonto olvidar el hecho de que en diferencia con el mundo muggle -donde se podía pasar horas caminando sin ser agobiado por túmulos de fanáticos- al pisar la baldosa del edificio mágico toda una panda de agobiantes admiradores se le lanzaría encima, y así quedó: incapaz de pasar de la entrada, firmando prendas y objetos varios, besando la frente de pequeños (como si darle su bendición sirviera de algo), saludando a señoras que se desmallaban con su tacto y a hombres que parecían no querer soltarlo. Fotos, paginas de diarios, ¡La imprenta saturada de la reciente aparición de un gran jugador de _Quidditch_! ¿Porqué simplemente no podían dejarlo respirar? En su momento soltó en su fuero interno un suspiro calmando así las ansias que sentía por matar a todo ser mágico que se le atravesaba, todo lo hacía por su pasión al _Quidditch._ En fin _,_ ese día no pudo ver a Hermione así que lo intento al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente... despues de que fue evidente que no lograría pasar desapercibido sin un hechizo de glamour* muy bien ejecutado, optó por una retirada estratégica.

Y ahora, ya con su café terminado, no paraba de pensar en su poco productiva semana. Girando su vista hacia la gran ventana del local observó. Lentamente el invierno cobraba fuerza, las nubes grises gobernaban el inmenso cielo que cubría la ciudad, y -como escarcha- copos de nieve se deslizaban lentamente desde la altura, danzando al ritmo impuesto por el frío aire estacional.

Fuera los _muggles_ caminaban -ya sea con prisa o sin ella- abrigados entre telas de estambre,lana, pana o terciopelo. Gorritos de punto, bufandas largas, anchas y gruesas, habían gabardinas de todos los colores, tamaños y medidas, botas, botines, zapatillas y unas cuantas sandalias descubiertas -solo los osados se atrevían a ello-, si prestaba atención podía captar incluso las siluetas que dejaban al andar, las huellas sobre el piso y esa maña de llevar un cacharro _muggle_ pegado al oído, un llamado teléfono móvil si se arriesgaba a herrar, era curioso la forma en la que parecían hablar solos y a la vez con alguien. Hasta un punto llegaba a sorprender.

Despues de minutos de larga apreciación, empezaron a entrar en el rango de visión señoritas, pequeñas, menudas y abrigadas, con faldas plisadas y grises, largas medias y zapatos de charol. Paraguas en mano, y esas bolsas que cargaban a la espalda como si fuera un caparazón. Había niñas de todo tipo, con risos, morenas, de cabellos de zanahorias, con hilos de oro por cabellera, cortos, largos, quebrados, al ras... una gran variedad. Al paso le siguieron los jóvenes, señoritos de alta sociedad, pantalón con las lineas bien marcadas, zapatos pulcros, camisa, chaleco, chaqueta y abrigos. Alguna bufanda o gorro y entre ellos viajaba la madre diversión, risas, codeos y pequeñas señales que lanzaban para mirar a la chica de su atención.

Tras la procesión de jóvenes le seguía la parte que más captaba su atención.

Madres y padres con niños en brazos, andando y preguntando. Ya fuera en par o los tres por igual, cuatro si era el caso.

Cualquiese que fuera, la imagen siempre lograba que le temblara el corazón.

Siendo sincero, en sus primeros años de vida tal vez nunca se preocupó por la ausencia de sus padres en su niñez. No había razón de hacerlo ya que para él siempre estuvieron los elfos, esas criaturas tan serviciales y atentos, tan amorosos, tan fieles y carentes de prejuicios. En su infancia figuraron como una clase de "sustitutos", ya que decir "padres" no entraba a discusión. Desde pequeño lo colmaron -siempre- de mimos y cuidados, llenaban su cuarto de juegos, postres y chucherías, con cualquiera que pudieran alimentarlo. Baños y comidas incluidas.

Aunque siempre deseó tener un hermano con quien jugar.

En algún punto recuerda vagamente haber pedido aquello, durante una rabieta lanzando los juguetes de la recamara exigió que le trajeran un hermano, su clara inocencia, aún no conocía que los niños no se podían traer de la nada, no se cultivaban ni cosechaban como una hortaliza, ni tampoco se pedían como obsequio de cumpleaños. De ahí que los elfos le explicaran -con profunda paciencia- que para tener un hermano tenía que hablar con lo señores del hogar -su papá y su mamá- y preguntarles si podían darle uno.

Eso sí que lo recuerda bien, pues marcó un punto importante en su crecimiento. La palabra "padres" le era muy ajena para entonces, y a penas era consiente de la existencia de dos señores en la enorme mansión, no los veía mucho, no hablaban con él ni él con ellos. Eran desconocidos totales aun punto tal que cualquier otra bruja o mago los hubiera catalogado por extraños. No sentían la necesidad de reconocerse en la mansión.

A lo mucho que puede rememorar, se recuerda preguntando -con su tonta voz de niño mal letrado- qué era un padre y cómo podía conseguir uno. Lo demás simplemente es una historia en la cual prefiere no pensar mucho.

El arrastre de la silla frente a él atrajo su atención al interior del local. —Deberías ver tu cara—habló con una sonrisa, Pucey metido en un traje de punto en todo su esplendor cruzando ambas manos sobre la mesa—, Marcus—llamó ante la calma que se reflejaba en las esmeraldas de sus ojos— ¿Al fin te destrozaste las neuronas con tanto caramelo?

—Nunca me cansaré de eso—repeló, sus dientes blancos y rectos asomándose entre sus labios. — ¿Café?

Adrian miró con una ceja levantada hacia la mesa, cerca de cinco vasos desechables (cosa de _muggles_ ) esparcidos en el espacio. En una se veía un poco de chocolate en trozos, y otra parecía tener un chuche metido. — Tienes que estar bromeando—añadió mirándolo a él — ¿Quieres destrozarte los dientes? Déjame decirte que sería más eficaz y rápido romperlos todos con el impacto de una _Quaffle_ * yo podría ayudarte—ofreció, y mirando de reojo a la salida añadió: — Hay algo sobre lo que necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Importante?

— Seguro.

— ¿Para quien?

—Ambos

— Estoy hambriento—se levantó dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Enserio?—lo siguió— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí entonces?—señaló con su pulgar hacia el lugar que abandonaban.

—Tomar un aperitivo.

— De verdad, comienzo a preocuparme por tu salud alimenticia.

— Pucey—gruñó, ambos caminando a paso calmo sobre las calles de Londres _muggle_ —Te estas pareciendo a Monnie.

Haciendo un gesto que expresaba su molestia Adrian gruñó un escueto: "No jodas". Anduvieron por al menos media hora, esquivando personas, gabardinas ondeando al viento, copos de nieve acumulandose ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Adrian miraba todo de refilón, como era costumbre cada cuando de por casualidad -y por pura emergencia- necesitaba pisar terreno _muggle_. No les tenía algún tipo de aversión, pero sencillamente no eran lo suyo.

Era el sol de hoy, y despues de tantos largos, e interesantes años, aún no podía comprender del todo a Flint, con su cara de póquer, y esa insensibilidad que se cargaba frente a los desconocidos. Era un ser tan común y tan... él. Metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del abrigo _muggle_ , giró a la izquierda, apurando el paso junto a Marcus. Sus facciones marcadas y serias defendían el hecho de que tiempo atrás había dejado de ser un niño, al cual recordaba tropezando con una piedra por ir tan distraído con una jugada para el equipo de _Quiddicht_ , capa verde, diminutas pecas marcando su nariz redondeada y esos dientes chuecos y grandes que opacaban sus labios. Esos que solo se movía firmemente al compás de una orden, al compartir una táctica, a contar majaderías y estirarse en curvas que expresaban su alegría.

Entendía por que aquel deporte significaba tanto para Marcus, había sido en lo único que más había destacado en Hogwarts, y sencillamente el _quiddicht_ lo liberó de la aplastante soledad en la que creció. Lo alejó de aquel encierro, cubriéndolo con las sonrisas de su equipo, de todo aquel barullo donde era sobajado, insultado, casi maltratado por los chicos de otras casas.

Adrian sabe poco al respecto, pero sabe y eso es seguro, que los primeros dos años de Flint fueron frustrantes, en un ir y venir de palabras insultantes, y esfuerzos por aplicar cada clase. Marcus, en toda regla, era un campeón desde el mismo momento en que nació.

— ¿Cómo esta Monnie?—preguntó de pronto, su aliento vuelto vapor contra el frío clima.

Marcus lo miró de soslayo, escuchando como sus pisadas hacían tronar bajo su peso la nieve al caminar. —Igual de anciana.

—Querrás decir más anciana—corrigió con un ligero ademán.

Él negó con un amago de sonrisa—No, esta igual de anciana. No pierde ese encanto de mujer grande dispuesta a llenar el estomago de un "nieto muy flaco"—rió, su mirada brillando ante un recuerdo.

Adrian soltó un poco de aire, ignorando el pasar de cada edificio muggle que dejaban atrás. — Es una buena mujer.

—Y por suerte no es tuya—se burló, logrando así que Pucey lo mirara con un gesto escandalizado.

Con sus manos a la altura de su corazón exclamó: — ¿¡Cómo podría yo deshonrar a la abuela de mi mejor amigo?!—un aire dramático colándose entre sus labios. A penas fue capaz de contener la risa, y aun caminando con los ojos entrecerrados por su propia diversión, reconoció el sonido de una carcajada, fresca y tenaz, claramente era Marcus divirtiéndose a costa de una buena y sana burla.

Nuevamente giraron en una avenida aun menos concurrida que la anterior, lentamente el sol caía en el horizonte, ya de por sí oculto por las oscuras nubes y los grande y ostentosos edificios.

—Marcus—llamó su atención, manteniendo su mirada al frente. — He estado pensando, sobre ti y aquella mujer en tu recamara—tanteó.

Un gruñido de advertencia le hizo encoger los hombros. Sabía que no debía forzar al hombre a hablar, si él lo quería lo haría, de ser lo contrario no sacaría el tema ni a base de cruciatus.

—Era de esperarse—convino, deteniéndose al fin frente aún edificio de estilo gótico, gárgolas bordeando las esquinas del séptimo piso, grises y notablemente imponentes.

Frente a ellos, una gran puerta de madera de ébano se alzaba orgullosa. Pesada, gruesa y un tanto ostentosa con los grabados al centro de todo.

Adrian dio un paso, y en cuanto su talón tocó el primer escalón se fue de lleno contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo extendió sobre el resto de escalones. Marcus alzó una ceja antes de pasar por su lado y abrir con una gruesa llave de cobre.

— ¿Piensas levantarte?— inquirió, recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

Un quejido fue su respuesta al tiempo que se hacia un ovillo, la caída había sido dura y el golpe fue contundente contra sus costillas. Contuvo un improperio y miles de maldiciones que deseaba lanzar contra el cielo. La nieve había vuelto resbaladizo el suelo y por su falta de atención había terminado por caer. — ¡Maldita sea Flint!— se quejó al fin. Sus labios y cejas fruncidas, su mirada sosteniendo desde abajo la de él.

— No recuerdo haber insinuado que bajaras a besar el suelo.

— Claro que no, fue por voluntad propia. Ya sabes, el suelo esta condenadamente solo en esta temporada.

Un gesto de burla remarcó las facciones de Marcus, que girándose dijo "Te espero dentro, tomate tu tiempo".

Adrian pensó en la posibilidad de transmutar a Marcus en una silla, una muy cómoda en la cual poder recargar su trasero. Resoplando se giró, y acomodó todo lo que el dolor le permitía mover hasta que logró sentarse. Su abrigo se había humedecido, su cabello desordenado, su nariz vuelta un farito rojo así como sus orejas y dedos descubiertos ¿¡Porqué, en nombre de Merlín, no había tomado un gorro y guantes!? Hacia un condenado frío, pero claro, salió tan aprisa de su mansión que no se fijó en tomar nada más que lo que ya llevaba encima, suerte tuvo de tener algo abrigador.

Exhalando, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, masajeando con sus pulgares cada costado. Le había entrado un dolor de solo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo antes de buscar a Flint.

Diora -su prometida "francesa"-había vuelto de Italia despues de reunirse con sus padres. No habría supuesto un problema si ella no hubiera entrado como una ráfaga a su despacho, su rostro ahogado en lagrimas y sollozos contenidos. Con un suspiro de resignación, había intentado calmar su estado de animo. El error radicó en preguntarle despues que fue lo que sucedió para estar de esa forma.

Tomando asiento, estrujó su pañuelo entre sus largos dedos, secando al instante las lagrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas. — ¡Pasa todo!— exclamó, su voz chillona e insoportable retumbando en la cabeza de Adrian, que no pudo evitar un brinco sobre su lugar. — ¡Tú! ¡Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustaría tener un anillo de compromiso que puedan envidiar todas mis amigas! ¡Y solo me has dado esto!— lo acusó señalando el enorme diamante rodeado de cinco más pequeños que brillaban en el aro de oro que giraba tres veces en descenso sobre su dedo indice. — ¡Todas se burlan de mí! ¡Dicen que mi prometido es un simple despojo de la sociedad!— y nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a correr entre gemidos demasiado agudos e incómodos para el oído.

— Si ese es el problema, solo tienes que devolverlo— resolvió en un segundo, sirviéndose de una botella de Whsisky de fuego. Tragó de un solo golpe el contenido de su vaso y volvió a servir repitiendo la acción. — Como otras, tú no estas obligada a mi— agregó al tener toda su atención y silencio.

— ¡Eso es lo que más te gustaría!— gritó levantándose de golpe y lo señaló con su dedo— ¡Nos casaremos, así tengas que conseguir el anillo más caro para mí, lo haremos!— juró, hebras de cabellos rubios safandose de su apretado moño.

— Llevas una fortuna que no sabes apreciar sobre tu mano— gruñó molesto.

— ¡Esto es solo una estúpida reliquia sin valor!— y ante la mirada de Adrian se sacó el anillo lanzandoló hacia él. — ¡Quiero algo más hermoso!

Pucey lo atrapó al vuelo, observando como la reliquia volvía a su forma original. Eran tres aros con runas grabadas en el interior, intricados hermosos le daban una delicada formas hasta ir de vuelta al otro lado de los aros que eran recorridos por pequeñas esmeraldas y diamantes hasta el centro, donde se erguía gloriosa una fina gema de incalculable valor.

Diora gimió con sorpresa, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo de interés.

— Aceptó tu renuncia hacia la Casa Pucey— habló, su voz gruesa y profunda. En sus labios una sonrisa se extendía al sentirse vencedor de una contienda.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Es mió, devuélvemelo!— exigió estirando se mano, creyendo que así Adrian lo pondría de vuelta.

Suavemente negó con su dedo indice. — Creo que es mejor que te retires.

— ¡Adrian! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Tienes...!

— ¡No, no tengo!— aseveró. — En el instante mismo que regresaste el anillo, has renunciado al pacto de los Pucey. No significas nada para nosotros en este momento.

— ¡Tus padres, ellos lo sabrán! ¡Me apoyaran!— repuso.

— En estos casos eso no sirve de mucho— y dándole la espalda esperó que entendiera que no había nada más de que hablar.

Se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve del cuerpo y entró al edificio cerrando tras de sí. Tomó el ascensor aun a pesar del ajetreo que se vivía allí dentro. Admitía que no era tan brusco como los ascensores del Ministerio, pero vaya que aún le causaban cierta desconfianza al operar si ningún tipo de magia.

Al detenerse el cacharro en el séptimo piso, se sacó su abrigo y salió con paso calmo. El corredor de aquel nivel era angosto y largo, con dos cortos pasos se encontraba atravesando la puerta hacia el interior del apartamento de Marcus. Cerró tras de sí y colgó en el perchero su abrigo y se deshizo de la camisa que estaba completamente sucia de tierra.

Con pereza caminó hacia la cocina sacándose el cinturón. Sus pies descalzos al dejar calcetas y zapatos en el recibidor. Una vez en el lugar se recargó contra el marco de la puerta. Al centro había un amueblado tipo isla, trastos colgando desde los metales que eran suspendidos por vigas. Y ahí, en medio de todo, Marcus rebanaba una hogaza de pan, abría un frasco con contenido dudoso y pelaba con paciencia una banana*.

— ¿Gustas?—preguntó Marcus por simple cortesía. Al verlo negar continuó con lo que hacia. Entre sus manos tomó un cubierto y cortó en rodajas el plátano. Se acercó a la hogaza y al frasco con cajeta, hundió el mismo cubierto en el fraco y esparció el espeso producto sobre el pan. Ignoró el sonido de asco que Adrian produjo, concentrándose en acomodar la banana sobre el pan cubierto de cajeta. Se giró en redondo con su torta entre las manos— ¿Qué?—cuestionó ante la atenta mirada de Pucey.

— ¿Que hay en la olla?—preguntó negando a la par que se acercaba a la estufa.

—Es el recalentado de ayer—respondió, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios donde había quedado residuos de cajeta—, pato si no mal recuerdo.

Adrian asintió alzando la tapa, al ver que el guisado estaba hirviendo giró la perilla para cortar el fuego. El aroma era delicioso y agradable, y no podía dudar del sabor.

Era curioso que de tantas cosas en el mundo en lo que Marcus podía ser bueno a demás del Quiddicht, nunca imaginó que se le diera condenadamente bien la cocina. Sabía -por boca de él- que había aprendido de Monnie. Una tarde a sus nueve años, conociéndola por primera vez, Marcus fue recibido como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Entre besos y abrazos fuertes, la agradable ancianita que decía ser su abuela lo arrastró hasta la cocina de su casona en Grecia, lo sentó en la barra y le arrimó un pie* de fresas con helado de vainilla. Algo que él jamas había probado hasta entonces. "¡Había sido el verano más feliz de su vida!" palabras de Flint.

Antes de poder tomar una cuchara, sintió como la bola de pelos andante (que habitaba la casa de Flint sin permiso) encajaba sus zarpas en sus pies desnudos.

— ¡CARAJO!— gritó tomando al tiempo su pie, sosteniéndose en uno solo y brincando hacia atrás. Antes de poder hacer más ya se había ido de lleno contra el suelo.

Desde su altura, Flint lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, masticando lentamente su torta. — Así se hace Ginger*— felicitó, una mancha de burla en sus palabras.

Adrian se levantó con su pie adolorido y lanzó una mirada furiosa al gato y a su prospecto de dueño. — Te digo, que ese animal me odia.

— Si yo fuera él tambien te odiaría— repuso encogiéndose de hombros, Ginger gruñó en dirección de Pucey y este brincó retrocediendo.

— Animal del mal, a veces creo que eres capaz de entenderme.

Adrian estaba seguro que a ese paso sus pies se llenarían de cicatrices. El animal, si es que podía clasificarse como tal, llegaba a parecer un gato, con esa cola larga y esponjada y esos pelos a penas descuidados, producto de Flint por supuesto. La historia de aquel proyecto de gato era corta breve y concisa. Marcus había dicho la primera vez que los presentó: "Ginger, Pucey. Pucey, Ginger. Trata de no tomarlo mucho en cuenta, es muy arisco y en ocasiones no parece un mago real." Cuando Adrian le escuchó casi se le lanza encima, pero el regordete animal se le anticipó mordiéndole los dedos. "Nos encontramos mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, y me siguió. Llévense bien". Y Fin, no había nada más.

Solo que era algo así como un feo gato, cojo y con las patas chuecas. Hasta la fecha el gato... o algo, le sonaba, pero no lograba pensar de donde.

— Marcus— dijo restandole importancia al animal. El mencionado le miró mientras se desafanaba de su camisa—, hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar— Marcus lo instó a continuar con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Le han dado luz verde al proyecto que presentaste ante la junta directiva.

— Hablemos sobre eso— respondió girándose en dirección a la sala.

Adrian le miró retirarse, siendo seguido por el gato. Ya le diría sobre Diora, ahora lo más importante eran los negocios y agradecerle de forma indirecta por su intervención en el compromiso. Sí, porque él sabía que Marcus había tenido mucho que ver en el asunto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Labia]:**_ Labios

 _ **[Deceptio]:**_ Engaño, mentira.

 _ **[Black coffe]**_ _:_ ¿Qué? Algún día tendría que salir a relucir el nombre. Puede traducirse como "Café negro" o "Café solo" por algo el café negro es negro.

 _ **[MofM]:**_ me dio pereza y al final tuve que explicar a que me refería... Ministerio de Magia. Aunque es obvio... solo lo hago para aclarar.

 _ **[Glamour]:**_ Adj. de Olvidé el nombre y no había internet, así que use un termino universal en el mundo de la magia... con universal me refiero que se usa en todo escrito que incluya universos donde exista la magia, el glamour (contrario a lo que creéis) se usa para pasar desapercibido, y aparentemente cambiar rasgos físicos, aunque igual en otros universos con el glamour de plano como que nadie te ve...

 _ **[Quaffle]**_ _:_ Para aquellos incautos que -como yo- tal vez hayan olvidado la finalidad de dicha cosa... Del tamaño del balon de fut, color rojo brillante, si esta pasa por un aro se otorgan 10 puntos. Los cazadores se la tiran entre ellos. Planeaba usar la Bludger, pero eso sería más sádico, ¿Imaginan a Marcus atravesándose en el camino de esas pelotas solo para destrozar sus dientes? Eso es masoquismo puro.

 _ **[Banana]:**_ Sé que ustedes saben que es eso, solo quería agregar que por donde vivo tambien al plátano se le conoce como guineo, y estuve con la tentación de poner guineo en cada momento (risas).

Aversión: No esta marcado, pero por si alguno gusta: sentimiento de odio, rechazo o repugnancia hacia alguien o algo.

 _ **[Ginger]:**_ Toda mi vida he vivido en una mentira... resulta que se escribe Jengibre. Pero bueno, por allí va la cosa. Ya sabrán que la traducción de Ginger es Jengibre o viceversa...

 _ **[Pie]:**_ Es el pay... ya saben, la tarta... honestamente esta cosa me corregía demasiado, creo que a final de cuentas debí haber escrito tarta de fresa (se golpea la cabeza)

* * *

 **Notas D. Vie:**

 **¡Hey!**

Bueno, el cap. Estaba esperando ser publicado despues de estar medio mes guardado en la carpeta, pero preferí adelantarme a escribir un capitulo al menos antes de subir este. A parte releyendo de nuevo tuve mis dudas. Pero bueno, solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **Alter321** , dedicado a ti (guiño)... la espalda me esta matando (risas).

* **¿Cuándo terminaran las escenas de sexo?** En este cap. Se toca por ultima vez la primera vez de Flint y Granger, si, ya no hay más, así que no rehuyan de esas escenas que pretenden ser candentes (guiño).

* **¿De verdad estaba Adrian comprometido con esa mujer?** Sep, el pobre hombre se las vio un poco difícil con ella, pero ahora ¡Adrian es libre al fin!

* **¿Quien es Monnie?** Se comenta un poco sobre la vida de Marcus, por ende esta mujer, una anciana muy hermosa y que aun se conserva en buena forma -así como los encurtidos- es parte de su vida, aunque no lo fuera de su niñez. Monnie es la madre del Señor Flint... a veces me entra la tentación de escribir Sir Flint. En fin, Monnie es Monnice Flint, vive en Grecia, se mudó allí despues de la boda de su hijo. Debido a que no deseo alargar mucho la historia, esto no tendrá mucha relevancia.

* **¿que onda con Ginger?** Aparece un gato, lo sé, tambien tengo la vaga idea de que estarán pensando, y sí, pero no. Ya sabrán más adelante.

* **¿No apareció demasiado Adrian?** Realmente viendo más a fondo como que no hay nada relevante... Iré a colgarme (lagrimas de dolor). Aun así de alguna forma sentí que el tipo debía tener una razón de ser. Él es consiente de que por ayuda de Flint ya no esta comprometido con Diora, y como un caballero, él pagara su deuda.

* **¿El gato es relevante?** A que no adivinan, sí, hasta el gato tiene una historia, una muy triste si debo agregar. Vivir bagando por mucho tiempo con una pata mutilada... es doloroso incluso para un gato. Aunque no se le puede marcar como relevante. Ahora que caigo, quizá habrá quienes se pregunten donde andaba el bendito animal cuando Marcus y Hermione estuvieron en el apartamento... bueno, hay una explicación para eso.

* **¿Qué hay de tus fracturas?** Bueno, eso, aun me duelen los dedos pero supongo que ya estoy mejorando. El otro día casi me caído cuando una de mis cachorras se me atravesó en el camino. De no ser por la parece a la que me incliné otra vez me hubieran internado en el hospital.

* **¿No estas olvidando algo?** Honestamente creo que si... pero no sé el que... Solo espero que este cap. sea de su agrado.

Bueno, creo que sin más me despido agradeciendo su constancia, honestamente es sorprendente ver como dejan comentarios, leen, y agregan a favoritos. ¿Como le hacen para encontrar este tipo de historias con parejas tan particulares? Porque honestamente yo tardo mucho en caer en este tipo de historia ya que es difícil saber si existen (risas).

Muchas gracias a: ««« **Duhkha, Portia White, alter321. rosangela:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, supongo que hay muchas que desearía poder tener a un hombre como Marcus, pienso que el tipo es muy genial. Gracias por tu comentario querida 3 »»»»

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 **01/03/2016**


	5. V: NOCTIS

****A:**** ** **alter321 14/Febrero****

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de **Harry Potter** pertenece a **J.K. Rowling** , este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, no he escondido a nadie bajo mi cama...

 ** **Advertencia:**** No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Lejos de ser presentado la perspectiva de personajes ya conocidos... ¿Ya aclaré que no sigue el canon?

 ** **Aclaración**** **:** Este fic participa en el Reto Anual **"** ** **La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso**** **"** del forum **"** ** **El Mapa del Mortífago**** **."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **NOCTIS**

 **Ӝ**

El sol cayó lentamente en el horizonte, y las ansias que habitaban en él crecieron con profunda intensidad en su interior. Estaba realmente lamentando el momento en que se le ocurrió aparecerse en el MM sin ningún tipo de hechizo que lo hiciera pasar desapercibido.

—Por más vueltas que le des al asunto, dudo mucho que llegues a una solución pronto—dijo Adrian, sentado sobre la alfombra roja de la sala, muy a lo indio, camisa fuera.

Marcus observó como su 'amigo' trataba de soportar el intenso frió que había en el séptimo piso de aquel edificio muggle. Al muy imbécil se le había ocurrido jugarle una broma cuando no esta en su apartamento, más no contó con que él volvería pronto y lo hechizaría al no reconocerlo en la oscuridad del lugar, bueno, al menos Adrian podía estar feliz de que solo le chamuscara las ropas superiores, en vez de tomarla contra su femenino cabello.

—No debiste hacerlo—habló de pronto, tomando de un trago whisky de fuego.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debía hacer, y heme aquí—se señaló. Soltando un leve gruñido, rozó con sus dedos la marca negra que dejó su ropa chamuscada sobre su abdomen. —Yule ball, será pronto—añadió sin girar a verlo, parecía muy entretenido con esa mancha negruzca sobre su piel—, será mejor que asistas, es lo menos que puedes hacer—sentenció.

Marcus chistó en respuesta.

—A ver, Flint—lo miró, un tono osco deslizándose entre sus palabras—, las cosas que serán, serán, punto. Deja de parecer un gorila reprimido con ansias locas de matar.

Marcus chistó, nuevamente, en respuesta. Sirvió otro tanto de whisky de fuego, esfumandolo en segundos por su garganta.

—Empiezas a parecerte a tu padre, Cadmo—señaló, imitando su acción al tragar de una sola sentada el whisky que se sirvió.

Marcus lo miró de soslayo sin intención de rebatir lo contrario, algunas veces simplemente era menos complicado aceptar una verdad a medias, despues de todo, no era solo a su padre a quien se parecía.

—Hablando de padres—continuó Pucey, como si aquella charla no se estuviera dando solo de un lado—, tu madre me ha solicitado este viernes como...—pensó un momento, al no hayar una comparación aceptable simplemente dijo todo a como vino—un espía. Comentó, por carta, que tiene la intención de pagar mis servicios si soy capaz de tenerla al tanto de tus andadas—hizo un ligero ademan con la mano, como espantando una mosca, y frunció el ceño al proseguir: — Parecía muy preocupada al no saber con que mujer de 'baja categoría' te estarías metiendo ahora. Insinuó que tal vez estarías con una dama de burdel—y acto seguido (no pudiendo contenerse más) soltó una carcajada.

—No es divertido—acotó Flint, una sonrisa de lado plasmada en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaron ante la tonta idea que parecía tener su madre sobre él. — ¿Aceptaste?

—Claro, como no tengo mejores cosas que hacer, me he impuesto la tarea de hacer de nana—respondió con remarcado sarcasmo.

Flint negó con una fresca y corta risa.

—La señorita Granger fue invitada este fin de semana a un congreso en Francia—proporcionó como si nada, Marcus apenas se inmutó — recientemente, nadie la a visto cercana al pelirrojo menor, e incluso hay quienes afirman que se ha alejado del salvador del mundo.

Esta vez alzó una ceja, sus ojos de jade brillaron, un deje de advertencia marcando sus facciones.

—Si tú no quieres preguntar nada al respecto, haya tú. Yo por otro lado, tengo asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio, y por casualidad he estado metido -para horror mio- en este tipo de conversación.

—Si crees—dijo al fin, su voz profunda e inmutable—que no sé lo que estas haciendo, Pucey, estas muy equivocado. —Se levantó del largo sofá, y caminó hasta estar cerca de la chimenea de la sala. Tragó las ansias locas que tenía por preguntar más, por saber más, por pedir más. Deseoso, eso es lo que estaba, de encontrarla nuevamente y traerla a su hogar. Hacerla suya de tantas formas.

—Siempre sabes algo—añadió el otro por lo bajo, un deje de burla acompañando sus palabras—. Mis padres han aceptado que sea yo quien elija a la futura 'Lady Pucey'.

Había cierto tono en su voz que Marcus deseo no poder reconocer, sabía lo que era y lo mucho que significaba para Adrian que su padre lo tomara en cuenta a la hora de tomar sus decisiones, Adrian no era el tipo de hombre que adorara las imposiciones, las odiaba, sí, pero tenía este instinto de pertenecía que lo obligaba a servir a su familia, siguiendo de esa forma las ordenes de su padre.

Flint sabia que Adrian no era el estereotipo del borrego en el rebaño que sigue a ciegas cada comando dado, no, Adrian estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a algún tipo de manada. Era tan solitario como lo era el propio Marcus, alegre: sí, ingenioso: seguro, tenaz: probablemente.

Por otra parte, Adrian era leal, a un punto tal que llegaba a causar respeto. Aun podía recordar (con cierta diversión) como fue que ambos se conocieron en el colegio.

La diferencia de edad entre ambos no era grande, pero dos cursos enteros en Hogwarts significaba algo. En la jerarquía de Slytherin, Marcus estaba por encima de Adrian, su puesto en el equipo de Slytherin como un jugador de Quiddicht le daba cierto privilegio en la casa, aunque no era lo mismo con el jefe de casa (Severus-descanse en paz-Snape), ni mucho menos con el resto de profesores. En la sala común era otro el caso, él podía no exigir su lugar, ni el respeto de nadie (para lo poco que la causa le interesaba), pero todo chico en Slytherin le temía. Su físico lo hacia parecer mayor, grande, desgarbado, un bravucón no declarado.

Por ende bastaba con solo mirar a cualquiera para que ese cualquiera se amilanara ante su presencia, ¡Merlín, que destacaba incluso más que el capitán del equipo!

Mentiría si digiera que ese tipo de poder no le gustó, ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba en sus genes, causar respeto y miedo por igual le hacían sentir grande. Aunque no por eso más querido.

Un detalle que habría sido insignificante de no ser por su solitaria niñez. Como alguna vez habría dicho Adrian, haya por su infancia, cuando Marcus llegó a Hogwarts, su hambre por afecto no menguó. En su niñez era lo que mas deseaba. No pedía tanto, no estaba siendo exigente, ¡Hasta (en su opinión) parecía muy humilde ese único deseo! Afecto. Cosa que no tuvo los dos primeros años del colegio, dado a su apariencia los chicos temían molestarlo y enfrentarse a fuertes represarías. Las chicas huían de su mirada, ninguna capaz de hablarle por más de un minuto, temerosas de su tamaño, su rostro y su mirada.

Un año en absoluta soledad hasta que entró al equipo, y despues no solo le temían, si no que lo respetaban. Pero aun seguía solo.

Su tercer año pintaba a ser igual de tediosamente solitaria. Los nuevos críos de la casa eran tan reacios a hablar con los de mayor curso como los del año anterior. Y eran tan diminutos que incluso él temía tropezar con alguno y aplastarlos con su gran cuerpo en crecimiento.

Bueno, toda su rutina cambió cuando una mañana (volviendo del gran comedor) encontró a uno de los enanos hecho una bolita sobre el único sillón individual de la sala común. Escondía su cabeza entre sus flacuchas rodillas, sus manos rodeándolas, estaba en una posición muy a lo fetal. Hundido y deprimido, su corta mata de cabellos oscuros se perdía entre el color verde del mueble, su cuerpo temblaba de una forma que lo habían hecho pensar que el niño lloraba. Negando con su cabeza no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que verdaderamente el niño estaba chillando, los gimoteos eran poco audibles, pero ahí estaban, esparciéndose contra el silencio de la sala común.

—¡Hey!—saludó, no pudiendo reconocer el tono osco que empleó.

El mocoso brincó espantado; de un salto ya estaba de pie sobre la alfombra, sus manos tras su espalda y sus rojas mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Vaya, parecía que no era cosa de unos minutos, los ojos del chico estaban completamente hinchados.

—¡Señor Flint!—exclamó con su pequeña voz. Asustado y tembloroso retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de él.

—El Señor Flint es mi padre—gruñó cruzando sus brazos.

El menor desvió su mirada lejos de él, y asintió: —Lo siento—agregó a la carrera.

—¿Porqué?—quiso saber, el mocoso no estaba haciendo nada malo en su opinión, lloraba, sí, pero no era como si antes molestara a nadie hecho una bola en un sillón.

El chico tembló contrariado. —Siento ser una molestia para la casa—susurró, aun si girarse a verlo.

—No comprendo—gruñó por lo bajo, estaba siendo sincero, y de alguna forma el chico no lo molestaba pese a su cara hinchada por su llanto pasajero. — Tu nombre—ordenó, siendo esta la primera vez que mantenía una platica tan larga.

—Pucey.

—¿Eres tonto?—añadió sin esperar respuesta—Pedí tu nombre, ya sé que eres un Pucey.

—Adrian—respondió de inmediato—Adrian Pucey.

—Adrian—repitió a la par que el heredero de los Pucey asentía. — Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, corre a darte un baño, estas demasiado sudado. Te espero en tres cuartos de hora en el campo.—Y dicho aquello se volvió hacia el cuarto que compartía con los chicos de su curso.

Sonrió, Adrian apareció en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Un pequeño flacucho, débil y llorón, y ahora era lo que no fue en su primer año, grande, fuerte, tan seguro de si mismo a como podía ser. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano por elección.

—¿Me estas prestando atención?—dijo Adrian, trayendolo de vuelta de su excursión al pasado—Tu jodido gato esta hecho una mierda—señaló, ya estando acomodado a lo largo del sofá.

Marcus miró en la dirección que había señalado. Ginger caminaba cojeando con un enorme ratón colgando entre sus pequeño hocico.

—¿Siempre trae cosas innecesarias a tu casa?—preguntó Adrian al observar como el animal dejaba delante de los pies de Marcus el ratón muerto.*

—Hay algunas cosas innecesarias que siempre llegan solas—convino, retirándose a la cocina para alimentar al gato—tu, por ejemplo, eres una de ellas—ya despues se desharía del ratón.

* * *

Marcus Flint

Décimo cuarto del tercer corredor en el octavo piso de la Antigua Casa de los Flint.

Blah, Blah blah...

Ministerio de Magia:

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, le honra contar con su presencia en el evento anual de navidad, este 25 de Diciembre. Siendo una celebración de presencia, blah, blah, blah,se le sugiere asistir con galas de la época victoriana...

Y blah, blah, blah, blah... para él como que le fueran pidiendo que asistiera con ropas barrocas, que para el caso no las sabia diferenciar. Lanzó el pergamino a la enorme chimenea de la mansión. Había ido de visita solo por esa razón; su madre (esa mujer que parecía conocer los secretos del mundo) le había comunicado que tenía 'correo' en su antigua habitación, asi que se había visto obligado a ir y recogerla, ya de paso se llevaría algunas prendas de gala que esperaba aun le quedaran.

El sonido de la chimenea, junto a un fuerte estallido, hicieron que se apartara rápidamente del frente de la cosa. Desde sus prudentes diez pasos de distancia, observó como lentamente, y con una marcada gracia aristocrática, Draco Malfoy salía ofreciéndole (servicialmente) su antebrazo a la Señora Malfoy.

—Tenga usted una agradable bien venida, Narcissa—saludó, solicito a presentar educación.

La mujer en cuestión lo miró desde su altura, Marcus ofreciendo una muy leve inclinación. Narcissa Malfoy estiró su mano enguantada hacia él, y este la recibió rozando ligeramente con sus labios el brillante anillo en su dedo corazón.

—Marcus—saludó ella.

—Supongo que estará aquí por causa de mi madre—señaló a un lado, permitiendole a la mujer pasar por su lado. Draco la siguió, dejando un espació entre ellos, ofreciendo cierta privacidad a la conversación.

—Supones bien—respondió, marcando un paso lento que Marcus siguió sin demostrar las pocas ganas que tenía de mantenerse en su presencia. —Querido, cuéntame que tal van las cosas en tu vida.

—Mejor que al Señor Malfoy—una ligera sonrisa se extendió en sus labios cuando oyó como Draco chocó con una de las mesillas del corredor, lentamente se estaban dirigiendo al estudio de su madre, en el tercer piso de la mansión—, supongo. Usted sabe como la gente tiende a proporcionar información de dudable credibilidad—aseguró, ofreciendo ayuda a la mujer al subir las escaleras, Narcissa lo recibió sin dudar, manteniendo todo rastro de emoción lejos de su rostro.

—Me encantaría saber a que es lo que se refiere.

—No solo a usted—convino—. Si es por ayuda a lo que ha venido, puede estar segura de mi indisposición a ofrecérsela, todo estará a cargo de Cadmo y Daniett, puesto que el Señor Flint sigue siendo la cabeza de la familia—añadió, ahorrándose el ademán de hacerlos de menos.

—Estas siendo irrespetuoso—habló Draco tras él.

Marcus no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. —Es de sentido común mantenerse alejado de conversaciones ajenas, a menos que se este preparado para recibir las represarías. Te aconsejo, Draco, que te mantengas en silencio.

—Disculpalo, aun no sabe la razón por la que estamos aquí—Narcissa apretó muy levemente su brazo, aun caminando lentamente a su lado. Draco murmuró por lo bajo un sin sentido.

—Lo que usted diga—aceptó, consiente de que la edad que los separaba a ambos podía no ser tanta, más era remarcada por la incapacidad que Draco tenía de reconocer la situación. —¿Hay alguna otra razón que tenga para estar aquí?—preguntó, notando como la mujer trataba de guardarse las palabras.

—Daniett no te ha hablado de ello—aseguró ella—, es sobre tu compromiso.

—No entiendo como eso tenga que ver con usted—repuso sin girar a verla.

—Su sentido de propiedad y prudencia hacen que esto tenga todo que ver con usted.

—Me niego.

—¡No entiendes!—exclamó ella, soltándose de su brazo y deteniéndose, haciendo así que ambos hombres la imitaran, quietos a cada lado de ella— ¡La vida de Draco depende de esto!

—La vida de Draco no depende de mí—aseguró, su rostro libre de mueca alguna, la miró directo a los ojos, demostrándole de esa forma que no podía simplemente llegar a la mansión y exigirle su ayuda—, son sus propias decisiones las que formaran su camino. No pretenda mirarme de cualquier forma y esperar que con eso yo reaccione positivamente a sus demandas.

Narcissa levantó ligeramente su mano, cuasi pareciendo un gesto de suplica que se replegó al instante mismo en que la Señora de la mansión hizo su aparición.

—No recuerdo haberle enseñado esos modos a mi hijo—sugirió con voz tenue Daniett Flint, presentándose ante ellos con una leve inclinación, su esbelta figura arropada entre suaves telas de seda, un vestido aguamarina casual y elegante que remarcaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo.

Marcus sintió el peso de su par de zafiros puestos en él, aun con todo aquello se impuso a su presencia. —Para empezar ¿Siquiera recuerda haber tenido alguno?

Daniett Flint lo taladró con su mirada, sus ojos sesgados al cerrarlos por la osadía cometida por su hijo. —Querida—pronunció girando toda su atención a la mujer frente a ella, en ese momento parecía mejor ignorar al vástago de los Flint—, es agradable contar con tu presencia y nuestra honorable mansión—la fría dulzura se desplazó con encanto entre sus palabras. Prestandole una breve atención al joven Malfoy lo saludó con una tenue sonrisa.

Draco presentó las atenciones esperadas hacia una mujer de casa como ella—Luce tan hermosa como siempre, Señora Flint.

—Luces tan galante como tu padre, el Señor Malfoy—de nueva cuenta regreso sus ánimos a Narcissa, quien la miraba con medida atención—, es una lastima que no haya acertado con cada una de sus decisiones—, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios de cereza al ver como la mujer rubia se tragaba alguna palabra mordaz.

—Madre, si me disculpa, planeo retirarme en este momento de la mansión—acotó Marcus con un ligero meneo de cabeza, señalando así que estaba siendo practico al dispensarse.

—¡Oh, cariño! Hace tanto que no mantenemos una conversación, estoy segura que te encantaría acompañar al joven Malfoy hasta la hora del té—sugirió casi como una demanda, su cabello oscuro rebotando tras su espalda en cuanto apuro su andar hacia su único hijo—. Siempre un encanto ¿No es así? —preguntó a nadie en particular, como una serpiente enredó una mano en el brazo dispuesto del joven heredero, y con la otra alcanzó a jugar sus cortos y oscuros cabellos, suaves al tacto. —No entiendo como podrías estar indispuesto en un momento como este.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, madre—concordó, escondiendo tras sus palabras la hostilidad que no podía presentar—, estaré esperando con profunda paciencia hasta la hora del té, como ha sugerido nuestro tiempo de convivencia ha sido, si no corto, lo suficientemente escaso como para requerir prestarle todo lo que necesite de el hoy en día.

Lentamente Daniett alejó sus mimos de él, sugiriendo con un gesto ladino que de hacer todo lo contrario cabía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a repercusiones indeseadas. Marcus conocía demasiado bien sus ademanes, y muchas veces se había enfrentado a ellos con su carácter dominante, nunca fracasando, pero siempre con un seguro castigo en su futuro. Su pasado y presente se regia por las decisiones que podía imponer a sus padres, tal era el caso de adquirir a una bruja de gran estirpe en compromiso, se volvió temporalmente intangible ante las leyes de los Flint cuando se alejó del amparo de la familia, y aquello solo como un golpe de suerte, ya que realmente no había sido algo planeado. ¡Por Salazar, agradecía sus constantes ansias por disponerse totalmente a un equipo de Quiddicht! Alejado durante el auge de la oscuridad que pretendía reinar, solo había conseguido desembarazarse de problemas indeseados, sin planearlo mantuvo su linaje lejos de la mancha social que suponía el regreso del Lord tenebroso. Con eso había ganado ciertos privilegios ante la sociedad mágica, aun habiendo muchos que dudaran de la veracidad de sus acciones.

Tampoco es como si le importase.

Acercándose al único chico del lugar, posó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de él—te acompaño al estudio de mi padre—y acto seguido se encamino al lado contrario del pasillo, seguido muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy.

—Se amable con él, corazón—se despidió su madre, dirigiendo a Narcissa al lado contrario.

Una vez establecido el joven Malfoy en el despacho, Marcus tomó asiento al otro lado, posó sus codos contra el grueso mueble que fungía como escritorio, madera de ébano con ligeros tallados a los bordes, su barbilla sobre sus nudillos.

—Convenceme.

Draco tragó con fuerza, y Marcus notó de inmediato como este retenía las ganas de encogerse sobre su asiento.

—No es sencillo—trató de explicar, concentrándose en el librero tras la espalda de Marcus.

—Haz que suene como si lo fuera—sugirió sin ningún ademan de por medio.

—El Señor Flint, ¿Cómo evadió al Ministerio? Mi padre lo logró la primera vez, pero esta...

—Ve directo al grano, Malfoy.

—El ministerio esta siendo duro contra nosotros, mi madre apenas puede resistir cada invasión a la mansión, mi padre esta en Azkaban y nada puede hacer—trató de explicarse lo más breve posible. —Tampoco es que fuera de alguna ayuda estando fuera—se corrigió asi mismo, dando a notar a Marcus como lentamente comenzaba a desafinarse de la inseguridad que antes ocultaba—, a este paso la fortuna Malfoy se verá mermada en un 26% , afectando no solo a nuestra familia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Aprender de ti—respondió a boca jarro, sus manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas—, he sabido de tus movimientos en Gringotts, tú mismo haz levantado una pequeña fortuna de la nada.

—Ignoraré el hecho de que hay un inútil que esta metiendo su sucia nariz en mis asuntos y me centraré en que es lo que me ofreces—repuso al escuchar decir tan tontamente información tan valiosa, en otras manos aquello abría supuesto un problema—eres joven, ignorante, y con trabajo logras mantener un carácter estoico frente mio ¿Cómo pretendes que te favorezca? Cuando a la misma Narcissa le he negado mi ayuda.

—No tiene nada que ver con ella—interpeló, apretando sus labios hasta formar una fina linea—, no incluyas a mi madre en esto.

Marcus confirmó entonces que la clave en todo era separar al chico de esa mujer, que aunque aparentara ser la mar de fría parecía haber malcriado a su único heredero.

—Eres incluso más crédulo que ella—dijo, sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar, desde ahí observando como Draco se disponía a defender a la mujer—, siempre pesando que un apellido y cientos de Galeones pueden significar algo.

— ¡No es así!

—Deja las palabras Malfoy, y demuéstralo con acciones. Yo no dependo -como tú- de simples oraciones vacías—aseguró levantándose de su lugar caminando hasta una vitrina de la esquina donde se sirvió Whisky de fuego—Asistirás con Astoria Greengrass al baile que ofrece el Ministro de Magia este año—sentenció, tomando de un trago su bebida, nunca llegando a ofrecerle algo.

—¡¿Astoria!? Esa mujer es...

—Tu acompañante—dictó, moviendo su mano como si no importara del todo—irás con ella.

—Pero—vaciló un segundo—, siquiera cuento con una invitación.

—Eso supuse—giró hacia la gran ventana del despacho, tiró de las grandes cortinas de terciopelo verdes hasta dejar correr la luz del sol al interior de la habitación. Lentamente el ambiente cogió calidez. _Sencillamente no puedo dejarme ver abiertamente con él en el baile-_ pensó, no pesándole del todo el hecho. Probablemente lo mejor sería recurrir a Blaise _Za_ bini, sabía que el joven se mantenía en Italia junto a su madre, y aun gozaban de un estatus aceptable (no tan limpio como todos los simpatizantes del Lord Oscuro de la época desearían). Con ambos tenía uno que otro favor por intercambiar, y si la cosa iba bien, al joven Zabini bien podría beneficiarle el asunto.

Al final del día quien ganaría sería él.

—Asistirás a ese baile—repitió sin opción a replicas—, entonces te darás cuenta para que sirves allí.

* * *

Lentamente los días pasaron entre entrenamientos, idas y venidas entre ciudades y continentes. Marcus (sin querer) se apartó con pericia del recuerdo de la joven castaña con la que compartió una noche entera su cama, había supuesto que la chica estaría lo suficientemente ocupada hasta navidad, y eso gracias a Pucey, que una tarde había llegado a su departamento asegurándole que la mujer estaba metida hasta el cuello en varios proyectos que la requerían de manera obligatoria.

Sus paseos al mundo _muggle_ no menguaron, aunque los sitios a los que iba cada vez eran más, en una ocasión llegó incluso a perderse en el centro de Londres, terminando en una enorme callejuela.

Adrian lo había encontrado (gracias a un hechizo) admirando una enorme pared de ladrillos (manos dentro de la gabardina que se cargaba) donde se alzaba en todo su esplendor la hermosa perspectiva de una mujer sosteniendo entre ambas manos un libro, sus ojos parecían observar cientos de letras, eran oscuros y brillantes, su cabello espeso y ondulado — _Muy parecida a Granger_ —había sugerido Adrian, y Marcus le había secundado con un meneo de cabeza sin poder apartar su mirada de la gran pintura. La chica había sido plasmada con un holgado suéter de lana, probablemente de algún color pastel (puesto que la pintura se mostraba solo en colores grises y oscuros), su boca era pequeña, con labios gruesos y agradables, como el par que Hermione poseía, los cuales había saboreado incontables veces en su memoria. Sus mejillas hacían resaltar sus largas y rizadas pestañas, que parecían rozar levemente esa zona en especial, parpados de exquisita forma a juego con sus cejas. Probablemente la piel al tacto seria nívea, casi perfecta e irreal. — _Marcus_ —le había llamado su amigo, él sin girar a verlo asintió, esperando a que continuara— _¿Esto es lo que llaman arte muggle?_ —quiso saber, probablemente tan embelesado como lo estaba él. En su momento se había encogido de hombros, no sabiendo del todo que responder. No era Hermione aquella mujer plasmada en el muro, pero esa mirada tan sagaz, su cabello tan espeso y llamativo, (incluso tentador) lo llevaban a evocar el recuerdo de sus dedos enredándose entre otros rizos castaños. En aquel delirio (donde pasaron al menos una hora entera desconectados del mundo entero), habían dejado su alma entera divagar en un panorama que jamás habrían apreciado. Nuevamente la vida les hacia saber que el mundo no era tan pequeño.

En completo mutismo habían vuelto a Londres mágico a continuar con sus vidas.

Y ahora solo faltaban diez día para volverla a ver, estaba seguro de que ella estaría ahí.

—¡Hey, Marcus!—saludó Adrian acercándose a él en una de las calles de Londres, a su alrededor, decenas de muggles andaban a las prisas de un lado a otro.

Marcus asintió en respuesta.

—Sabes, estoy comenzando a dudar de tu capacidad mental—agregó todo osco mientras sacudía algo d nieve lejos de sus hombros, esta vez bien cubierto hasta las orejas.

—Yo dudo que puedas siquiera pensar en ello—rebatió sonriendole de lado, sus manos enguantas en cuero, gabardina, bufanda y gorro, este último de un color muy llamativo a la vista, en opinión de Marcus vendría siendo como la ovejita negra de la familia de prendas.

—Al menos dudas de algo—convino comenzando a andar tras de él— ¿Ya pensaste en lo que vas a usar en el baile?—preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No te pedí que me acompañaras solo para tenerte de adornó—respondió, viendo de reojo cada establecimiento frente al que pasaban.

Adrian sonrió, preparado para una larga tarde donde ya veía venir la renuencia de Marcus por probarse 'cierto tipo de ropas'.

 _Me la voy a pasar genial_ —pensó con burla, fijándose en un local en particular—Marcus—llamó al hombre que no se había detenido, logrando que este se girara a verlo—, quiero entrar aquí—señaló, y sin esperarlo se adentró al lugar. _Sí, definitivamente genial._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[NOCTIS]:** NOCHE

 **El ratón muerto:** Lo he marcado solo para hacer una aclaración al respecto. Se tiene esta idea de que por lo regular cuando un gato caza un ratón y lo deja frente a tus pies, significa que (además de que posiblemente te ama) esta cazando para alimentarte, puesto que nunca ven a los humanos cazar algo, y si estos son muy de su aprecio, no solo cazan a los ratones para ellos, si no para compartirlos con sus 'compañeros' humanos.

* * *

 **Notas D. Vie** :

 **¡Hey!** Saludos gente, (risa nerviosa) en este preciso momento no sé que decir, puesto que el cap ya estaba terminado hace un tiempo y lo había dejado sin notas finales, me vi volviéndolo a releer, al final me clavé editando ciertas partes y cambiando otras tantas de los siguientes cap. todo un desastre por mi parte, lo sé. Luego investigando algunas cosas me entretuve en algo que al final no tenía nada que ver con esto, por lo que perdí valioso tiempo en el que pude haberlo publicado (estrella su cabeza contra una pared) y luego la luz... prefiero ya no hablar del desenlace de todo mi día.

Quiero agradecer profundamente cada uno de sus comentarios, estas dos semanas han sido un caos total y (aunque me ha dado tiempo de leer algunas historias y comentar otras) me he hecho un lío con algunos asuntos, pero aquí ando, por cierto que igual ando en otros proyectos, como ando publicando unas historias originales y no me decidía por cual continuar, me sumí completamente en una en particular y pues... pues, perdí mi tiempo (risas), que si escribí y abrí otros tantos proyectos, ya más a lo Harry Potter, pero... ¿Honestamente? Si alguno de ustedes nació bajo el signo zodiacal de Acuario, entonces comprenderán mi situación: Me distraigo con total facilidad (eso debería ser una confesión muy grande).

Y pues mejor los dejo con las lineas finales... (aun tengo esta sensación de que algo me falló)

 **Lentamente van** apareciendo otros personajes, que aunque no tienen mucha relevancia, se dan a conocer por simple gusto (risa).

* **¿Que onda con la forma en la que trató Marcus a Adrian?** Hey, que no ha sido tan malo, fue el primer chico con el que habló más de una oración. En mi opinión fue algo muy de él tratarlo de esa forma.

* **¿Entonces, Adrian era un enclenque cuando entró a Hogwarts?** No sé con que tipo de niños estudiaron ustedes, pero entre los once y doce años, o eres pequeño, o sufres de una anomalidad que hace que tus huesos crezcan rápidos, y como raramente se da, a Adrian le tocó ser uno de los niños flacuchos del curso.

* **¿Afectó en algo que Marcus se impusiera de esa forma en Adrian?** Claramente, de ahí que se hable de la lealtad, ya que -por obviedad- Adrian siempre será muy leal a Marcus a causa de la ayuda que le brindó cuando era un crió. No se burló de sus lagrimas, no señaló lo evidente, solo le ordenó que tomara un baño por que estaba todo "sudado". En mi mente, Marcus influyó mucho en la formación de Adrian, asi mismo Adrian tambien tuvo el mismo impacto en la adolescencia de Flint.

* **¿No crees que te estas centrando demasiado en ambos chicos de Slytherin?** -miro aun lado, mis manos cruzadas frente a mi pecho- Supongo, es algo que debí haber aclarado desde un inicio, puesto que hay suficientes historias que narran la perspectiva de Harry, Ronald y Hermione, no creí que fuera necesario agregar una más a la larga lista. No sé ustedes, pero me gusta más un punto de vista en el que no tengo que repetir toda la historia de la saga entera, puesto que tengo la sensación de que ustedes se la saben de cabo a rabo, incluso mejor de lo que yo podré conocerla jamas (risas), yo aun me pierdo y tiendo a recurrir a la web para esclarecer mis dudas. De esta forma la historia se desarrolla sin tener que narrar todos los problemas por los que están pasando el trió dorado. Eso no significa que la vida de cualquiera que fuera de Slytherin es muy sencilla, contrariamente, estos chicos son quizá los que más mal la están pasando, el prejuicio de la sangre muchos lo llevan arraigados.

* **¿Porqué haces este tipo de cuestionarios, si nadie te ha preguntado al respecto?** Honestamente, incluso dudo que la mayoría los lea, enserio, pero considero necesario esclarecer algunos puntos, puesto que la historia en si no los tocará con profundidad. Igual me sirven como punto de apoyo, y en sí esto hace sencillo que no se queden con muchas dudas, como tiendo a divagar suelen aportar algo de simplicidad.

* **¿Qué esta sucediendo con Pucey (parece que Flint sabe algo)?** Claramente Marcus cuenta con más recursos para estar al tanto de los movimientos de cierto grupo. Por otra parte Adrian no tiene las pruebas para asegurar que Flint lo apoyó con la ruptura de su compromiso, pero Flint si tiene los medios para asegurar que Pucey esta haciendo cosas que le gustaría que no hiciera.

* **Llevas diciéndolo desde capítulos antes, que vas a poner el punto de vista de Hermione... pero enserio, alguna vez ¿Planeas presentar el punto de vista de alguno de los Gryffindor?**... estoy dudándolo un poco, pero estoy tres cap. Sobre ustedes, aun pensando en si dejar el punto de vista de Ronald Weasley.

* **¿No fueron demasiado rebuscadas las palabras de Flint hacia su madre?** Dejando de lado la aparición de dicha mujer, de Narcissa y de Draco, no tengo la más mínima idea de si me excedí o no con cada palabra que ofreció a los 'invitados' de su madre, incluso con la misma señora de la casa, de por sí en mi hogar dicen que hablo con palabras muy 'inteligentes' (enserio familia, los amo y todo, pero no son palabras inteligentes, solo es algo de cultura letrada, no es que me quiera hacer la inteligente -llora en una esquina-) se me hizo algo difícil muchas escenas de ese tipo, ya saben, típica duda de ¿no estaré exagerando? ¿Esto va bien aquí? ¿¡Dios santo! Cual era el sinónimo de este? ¡Marcus, déjate usar por favor, necesito una escena digna de ti! ¿No se ve demasiado inteligente? Y luego recordé que era la aristocracia mágica (Duh -?-), y que Marcus no estaba fuera de papel.

* **¿Algo más que quieras aclarar?** Sí, puesto que si hay alguno que haya leído la parte del cap... III (creo que es) donde Ron y Hermione viven juntos... quiero aclarar que solo fue una idea, para este punto de la historia deben tener en cuenta que Ron y Hermione no viven juntos, sí han tenido sus encuentros de cama, pero no comparten departamento. Tengo la seguridad de que **Alter321** leyó ese cap. editado, (risas), hay otros más que ya he colgado en Tumblr, puesto que me anda fallando la lap solo los comparto sin etiquetas, pero ahí están, tambien he dejado de otros proyectos, algunos tal vez salgan a la luz...

No alargaré más el cuestionario, sé que han salido otras dudas, y deseo responderlas si es que alguno la tiene, por el momento agradezco a: **rosangelaarvelo2, alter321, Duhkha y Portia White** , su constancia hacen que esto valga aun más la pena, de por sí la historia tiene un gran valor para mi desde el momento en que la ofrecí como obsequio, y cada uno de los cap. refleja los ánimos que siento por desarrollarla a un punto en el que por fin alcance un final.

 **Alter321** Esta historia cobró vida gracias a ti, y no me cansaré de desearte lo mejor, y muchos ánimos para siempre. Despues de un merecido descanso, estaré respondiendo en breve... ya es algo tarde por acá y me tomó un tiempo editar, mi espalda exige descanso (guiño), dispensen algunos errores que me haya saltado.

Sigo sintiendo que me falta algo... mañana estaré editando de nuevo. Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Lo que puede ser, pero no hay seguridad de que pasará, más adelante:**

Su cuerpo entero estaba perlado en sudor, sus músculos tensos por el cansancio, origen del entrenamiento al que día a día era sometido. Lentamente las ganas de mandar todo al carajo se apropiaron de él, pero tenía que seguir, resaltar en -aunque sea- una sola cosa, no solo ser conocido por su intenso cabello de fuego, ni por sus llamativos ojos, atrás las pecas que cubría su blanca piel, o su marcada altura, Tenía que destacar, hacerse de un lugar en Londres mágico, en el continente, a ser posible no solo en el corazón de una bruja a la que pretendía amar.

* * *

 **19/03/2016**


	6. VI: RUBRO: PAPAVERIS

****A:**** ** **alter321 14/Febrero****

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de **Harry Potter** pertenece a **J.K. Rowling** , este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, no he escondido a nadie bajo mi cama...

 ** **Advertencia:**** No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Lejos de ser presentado la perspectiva de personajes ya conocidos... ¿Ya aclaré que no sigue el canon?

 ** **Aclaración**** **:** Este fic participa en el Reto Anual **"** ** **La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso**** **"** del forum **"** ** **El Mapa del Mortífago**** **."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **RUBRO: PAPAVERIS**

 **Ӝ**

Su cuerpo entero estaba perlado en sudor, sus músculos tensos por el cansancio, origen del entrenamiento al que día a día era sometido. Lentamente las ganas de mandar todo al carajo se apropiaron de él, pero tenía que seguir, resaltar en -aunque sea- una sola cosa, no solo ser conocido por su intenso cabello de fuego, ni por sus llamativos ojos, atrás las pecas que cubría su blanca piel, o su marcada altura. Tenía que hacerse de un lugar en Londres mágico por su propio merito, de ser posible en el continente, no solo aspirar a ser dueño del corazón de una bruja a la que pretendía amar.

Se dejó caer con cansancio sobre la baldosa de la sala de entrenamiento para Aurores, no había pensado que al querer ser parte de ellos, el esfuerzo que tenía que emplear sería extenuante. Cualquiera (como él) pensaría que tras la derrota del Mago Oscuro todo en Londres mágico sería miel sobre hojuelas (expresión muy usada por su novia nacida de muggles, asi que a él no le pregunten sobre el tema), craso error, los ataques a pequeños poblados de muggles eran tan invasivos como el cáncer (vayan a preguntarle a Hermione sobre el tema) y los mortios estaban a la orden del día con alguna inventiva.

Hasta el día no estaban del todo seguros quien lideraba los ataques, pero era seguro que al menos contaban con la inteligencia suficiente para atacar en intervalos cortos y espacios de terreno demasiado extensos el uno del otro. Ron había llegado a la misma conclusión de que en esta ocasión actuaban bajo un exigente líder, pues aun no se apresaban a los causantes de los daños. Cabía mencionar que para el caso, todo se mantenía en silencio en el Departamento de Aurores, nadie más que el actual Ministro de Magia (Kingsley Shacklebolt) era consiente de todo lo que acontecía fuera del mundo mágico.

Sabiendo eso, Ron trató de actuar en consecuencia. Sí, esta vez se lanzó de lleno en las investigaciones de sus compañeros, cada uno recabando la más insignificante información, todo valía, desde una gota de sangre hasta rastros de piel muerta sobre una alfombra.

Lo estresaba, sí, pero era algo necesario para progresar. Y he ahí el error que había cometido al creer que todo sería fácil.

El tiempo le era corto, y no lograba encontrar un equilibrio entre su relación con Hermione, los entrenamientos y su trabajo como Auror. No desempeñaba totalmente dicho puesto al ser un aprendiz, pero eso no hacia que dejara de ser un trabajo duro.

A causa de su problema con distribuir su tiempo (ya que además tendía a dividirlo con la familia) siempre terminaba en largas discusiones con Hermione, no disfrutando de su tiempo libre juntos. ¡Por Merlín, que la chica era su novia y ella no entendía que no siempre tenía tiempo! Y cuando al fin lograba hacerse de un poco de ello, ella siempre estaría muy ocupada, con su nariz metida hasta el fondo de trabajo.

No estaba siendo comprensiva con él, y eso los dañaba a ambos.

Por el momento tenía la vaga idea de que su novia estaría encerrada en su departamento, horas atrás habían discutido (nuevamente) sobre un asunto sin importancia. Una chica le había cerrado el paso a Ron frente a Sortilegios Weasley, abalanzándose a sus brazos y plantandole un breve beso sobre sus labios. ¿Cómo podía negarse a ello? ¡Si la chica saltó de la nada! ¡No era un adivino, y tampoco podía ser grosero y empujarla! Además estaba lloviendo, y el suelo estaba a tope de agua.

Quizá Hermione no solo se había molestado por el beso robado, y las sonrisas estúpidas que la niña soltaba alrededor de él, probablemente algo tenía que ver el hecho de a verse ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el punto de aparición bajo la protección de su paraguas. Era sentido común haber ofrecido tal cosa (al menos en su opinión), estaba libre, tenía tiempo y a Hermione no le importaría-se había dicho, pero al ir y venir, encontró que su chica no lo había esperado. George lo había mirado con algo parecido a la decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza, diciéndole de paso que ella se había ido despues de una hora.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando se la pasaba bien. Él había creído que no se había tomado más de quince minutos en acompañarla a su casa y volver.

Suspiró y se levantó del suelo poniéndose en marcha hacia las duchas de la sección. No podía ir y pedirle disculpa por algo que no había hecho, sí, por que seguramente Hermione estaría pensando que su querido, lindo, y agradable novio (osease él mismo) estaría pasando un rato más que agradable con aquella rubia de pronunciadas curvas y hermoso rostro. No le daría el gusto a su chica por que nada de lo que se imaginara había sucedido. No había aceptado su descarada invitación de pasar la noche en su cama, despues de tomar el té con ella se había despedido con una sonrisa para volver con Hermione.

Enjuagó su cabeza, librando asi sus largas hebras de fuego del jabón, en ese momento deseaba mucho tener el suave cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos. Hacerla suya hasta saciarse de ella.

Otro día sería, aun podía ir por unos tragos junto con Harry, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía problemas con Ginny, asi que no le haría mal tomar con él.

...

El trabajo lo estaba consumiendo, no entendía como alguien podía ser feliz en un lugar lleno de documentos; papeles y más papeles se acumulaban a su alrededor mientras buscaba (junto a su equipo de trabajo) un nombre en especial. Dolohov era el hombre que lideraba actualmente a los mortios que quedaban sueltos por toda gran bretaña, aun no conseguían encontrar un patrón entre los ataques que aun continuaban, y eso los estaba desmadrando a todos. Al menos ya tenía un nombre, solo necesitaban saber sobre él.

Hilliard (un hombre alto, algo blanco y desgarbado), pasaba hoja a hoja, leyendo con avidez a su lado. El tipo no era muy de su agrado, ya lo había sorprendido -incontables veces- viendo con demasiada atención a Hermione, en una ocasión incluso se había atrevido a relamerse los labios cuando una vez ella se inclinó (en uno de los tantos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia) para recoger un par de documentos que se le habían resbalado del montón que cargaba. No le agradaba, pero estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, y solo por eso aun no se había lanzado sobre él a golpes.

—Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta franca, señor Weasley—dijo de pronto una voz, que venía del otro lado del montón de papeles, era muy seguro que fuera Wyatt quien hablaba, tampoco le caía muy bien y no tenía nada que ver con que el tipo fuera demasiado atractivo para muchas brujas. Ron gruñó por lo bajo, esperando a que el tipo continuara—, ¿Porqué -siendo este su día libre- se la pasa encerrado aquí cono nosotros en busca de un documento en particular, cuando fuera lo espera una muy hermosa, inteligente y agradable bruja?

—No olvides caliente y sensual—agregó Hilliard.

—Es de mi novia de quien están hablando—se quejó, frunciendo el ceño sin parar de leer las hojas entre sus manos.

—Eso no la hace menos atractiva—repuso Wyatt, acercándose con una pila enorme de carpetas entre sus manos. —¿Qué haces encerrado aquí, teniéndola a ella fuera?

Ron soltó un suspiro, no podía simplemente ignorarlos, conociéndolos llegarían a un punto donde sacaría su varita y los hechizaría... eso no era bueno para su reputación.

—Tú lo has dicho, Wyatt, está fuera. Metida hasta la nariz de trabajo, conmigo dejado de lado. Intenta tú meterte bajo la falda de una bruja así sin que te maldiga—ofreció con marcado enojo.

—No sé Wyatt, pero yo sí lo intentaría—se burló Hilliard, una risa demasiado pagada de si haciendo eco en el salón.

Ron sintió su sangre hervir—Ya quiero verte intentarlo—amenazó, soltando con fuerza una pila de folios sobre el suelo. El ruido fue estruendoso, e imprevisto, logrando que el puñado restante del equipo brincara espantado sobre su sitió.

—¡No seas un imbécil Weasley!—aulló uno.

—¡Joder con tu carácter rojito!—gritó otro.

—¡Wyatt, metele el puño por el...!

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Branstone!—atravesó con una orden el líder de su equipo: Benjamin Crillford.

—Me niego a tenerle algún respeto solo por que sea amigo de Potter—se acercó Branstone, las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y una mirada que si matara, Ronald Weasley yaciera sin vida sobre el suelo—escucha rojito—atacó con palabras filosa, cerrando levemente el oscuro de su mirada—si no vas a ser de alguna ayuda, recoge tus trastos y lárgate a coger a otro lado.

Un chillido se escuchó entre el breve silencio que se había hecho. Daniel Milch estaba roja de la vergüenza por haber escuchado aquello.

—Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar Weasley—ordenó Benjamin, indicando a todos que continuaran con lo que hacían—y si no pretendes ser de ayuda, vuélvete mañana. Hoy tenías el día libre si no mal recuerdo.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo saliendo del salón, cualquiera en su condición habría creído que al entrar al departamento de Aurores sería recibido con ovaciones y gritos de admiración. No era su caso, y estaba comenzando a hartarse de ello.

Atravesó todo el departamento entre una maraña de pensamientos enfermos encontra de sus compañeros, solo necesitaba una pista, una sola y el tendría a Antonin Dolohov arrinconado, entonces todos se darían cuenta que no solo era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Hoy necesitaba un descanso, claro, apuraría su paso y se relajaría en su baño, ¿Qué importaba que Hermione estuviera fuera en un muy importante congreso? Él podía divertirse sin ella.

—¡Auch!—exclamó con dolor una dulce voz.

Sin desearlo, Ron había chocado contra el delgado cuerpo de una perfecta mujer, que tendida sobre sus piernas en el suelo, trataba de ponerse en pie.

 _¡Reacciona Ronald!_ , se regañó con fuerza, inclinándose la tomó por su antebrazo alzándola de un tirón hasta ponerla de pie.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba—se disculpó ella con una agradable sonrisa. Sus largos cabellos cobrizos hechos un enredo, seguramente por el zangoloteo que recibió segundos antes.

—No hay problema—concedió con un leve meneo de cabeza. Aun estaba muy molesto como para poder armar más de cuatro frases a la vez.

—Uhh...—trató ella de decir algo, cualquier cosa, supuso él al verla tan nerviosa moviendo sus pequeñas manos contra el ligero abrigo que cubría sus lindos hombros.

—Cuídate—se despidió, no soportando del toda tanta inseguridad en esa bella mujer. _Podría estar actuando_ , pensó. Restandole importancia se encaminó nuevamente hacia el atrio del ministerio.

—¡Espere por favor!—llamó ella. Conteniendo un suspiro, Ron se giró a mirarla. Sus grandes ojos miel lo miraban con tanta intensidad que por un segundo creyó que veía más haya de él, pero no podía ser, simplemente no. —Yo, de verdad lamento este incidente, y... yo quisiera, si no tienes problema, invitarte una bebida—dijo lo más segura de lo que tal vez podía ser, quizá no estaba actuando tanta patosidad—yo pago, asi que no debes preocuparte por el dinero.

Ron frunció el ceño, solo era 'yo', 'yo', 'yo', ¿Qué se creía? Además, él podía pagar por sus propias cosas, tenía un trabajo y ganaba lo suficientemente bien ¿No se daba cuenta que no llevaba puestas ropas de segunda mano?

—¿Vendrás?—insistió con un débil sonido que le molestó en el cerebro.

Hermione no actuaría como ella, siempre segura de si misma andaría a su lado y lo arrastraría hacia cualquier lugar que sabría que le podía gustar. No dudaría, tampoco repetiría la misma palabra una y otra vez, Hermione no era solo 'yo' y por eso no estaba ahí con él, por que era ella y todo el mundo. De pronto toda su sangre estaba caliente, enojado a como iba no dudaba en que al llegar a su piso destrozaría todo a su paso. Contuvo un gruñido, mejor un trago a mal lograr sus pertenencias.

—Vamos—concedió haciendo que lo siguiera, perdiendo así la sonrisa sagas en los labios de ella.

...

Eran unos ojos muy bonitos, no había duda de eso, su nariz recta y pequeña los hacían destacar, eran enormes y brillantes, con largas pestañas oscuras, al cerrar sus ojos estas acariciaban sus finas y rojas mejillas, las cuales acentuaban sus gruesos labios, que fruncidos hacían un puchero hacia él.

—¡Oh, vamos!—dijo Samantha... Shaila... ¿Devora? Ah, no recordaba. Su voz chillona empezaba a atornillarle muy profundo en su cabeza. Al final resultó que esa mujer tan tímida en el ministerio dejaba de ser un pan de Dios al tomar una insignificante cantidad de alcohol. Ahora la tenía pegada como lapa en su brazo y estaba siendo una verdadera molestia a sus sentidos. —Solo será uno—rogó.

—No—repitió por venteaba vez, haciendo un sonido de advertencia. No le estaba gustando nada esta situación, si algún conocido lo veía en ese bar, con esa chica restregándose contra él, Hermione seguro se enteraría, y ya la estaban pasando demasiado mal en su relación como para agregarle más asuntos difíciles a la cosa.

—Solo será uno—repitió, sí, otra vez la misma frase. Uno de sus delgados dedos recorriendo su pecho con una destreza que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo ¿No era una jodida tímida social? No quería caer en tentación, amaba a su novia y no estaba dispuesto a perderla con una tontería como esta, ya tenía con aquella vez de la chica saltándole encima y besandole como para volver a lo mismo con esta simple mujer, que no dejaba de ser hermosa, pero tampoco era más que simple. —Te gustará.

—Me marchó—anunció pidiéndole la cuenta al tabernero, y pagó por los dos.

—¡Dije que yo pagaría!—chilló apretándose más a su brazo, haciéndolo sentir sus pezones duros. Ron tragó con fuerza y cerró sus manos en puños _'Ni siquiera lo pienses Ronald'_ se dijo, no había forma, ¡Por Merlín, Godrig e incluso Salazar! No había forma. —¡Vamos, yo te invité!

Ron rodó los ojos, ya comenzaba con su 'yo'. Era molesto que solo pareciera conocer esa palabra. —No molestes—se soltó de su abrazo y marchó con paso rápido a las afueras del local, simplemente se desaparecería a su departamento.

—¡Espera!—llamó Catharina... Layla, ¿Gustava? ¿A quien le importaba? La ignoró cruzando el rellano de la puerta, llegando casi al instante al centro de la callejuela.

Pensó en su actual hogar, en la calidez de su sala y los cómodos muebles, pero antes de sentir como un ganchillo lo tomaba por el ombligo, Mirando se lanzó sobre él, al momento de aparecer en su sala cayó sobre el sofá tras de él, con Karina a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La miró con una sorpresa marcada en sus ojos azules, esto no podía estarle pasando a él.

—¡Hola cariño!—habló con desbordante dulzura, un gesto de asco cruzó su pecoso rostro en cuanto recordó la misma actitud en Lavander. —No podía dejarte ir sin agradecerte por el trago—recorrió con ambas de sus manos sobre su abdomen hasta su cuello, volviendo muy lentamente de regreso a su ombligo.

—Magali—dijo Ron, algo turbado aún por la aparición, los tragos que se cargaba y la mujer que tenía sobre su regazo.

—Regina—dijo ella.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería.

—Mi nombre—aclaró arrastrando las palabras, en un intento de sensualidad medida— es Regina, pero tú puedes decirme Reggie.

—Okay, **Reg-gye** —remarcó a como ella pronunció—bájate.

Reggie lo miró con asombro—Eh, ¿Disculpa?

— **Ba-ja-te** —repitió lentamente, un gesto serio en sus facciones.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—repuso, sus manos puestas aun sobre su ombligo, y sus cejas muy juntas simulando su reciente enojo.

— **BA-JA-TE** —intento nuevamente, agregando más volumen a su voz—toma tus cosas y lárgate—ordenó, y esta vez la empujó sin ningún cuidado fuera de su regazo.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees!?—gritó desde el suelo, indignada a como se miraba, Ron no dudó que en cualquier momento ella le atravesaría el rostro de un bofetón— ¡Tú, ¿Despreciándome a mi?! ¿De esta forma?—señaló hacia él, parándose de un saltó y empujándolo de vuelta al sofá tras de él, fue tanta la fuerza que empleó que lo tomó por sorpresa al caer sobre su trasero. Ella volvió a su regazo, acomodándose sobre él con una fuerza que le afectó en su bajo vientre.

—¡Mujer loca, suéltame!—gruñó, volviendo con fuerza hacia a ella. Se puso en pie con ella apretada a su cuerpo—¡Apártate!

—¡Obligame!—gritó con fuerza causándole dolor en sus oídos.

—¡Maldita sea, con un demonio, suéltame!—luchó, lo más contundente que pudo contra sus brazos que se amarraban a su cuello con una fuerza demasiado molesta—¡Aparta!

Regina se impulsó un poco hacia atrás sin llegar a soltarlo, y regresó con un balanceo fuerte contra él, Ron se enredó con sus pies y cayó al suelo con ella sobre él. La miró a los ojos, reconociendo a una mujer con una misión que cumplir.

—No voy a soltarte—dijo hacercandose a su rostro, apretando sus manos a la camisa de él—no voy a dejarte ir— Ron tragó en seco, y (encontra de sus propios deseos) disfrutó del choque de su labios sobre los suyos, aún más del movimiento de sus caderas contra su creciente erección.

Merlín, ¿En que se había metido?

...

 **¿Puedo pasar a verte hoy por la tarde en tu apartamento?**

 **Tenemos que hablar.**

 **Ron.**

Suspiró, hace dos horas que había enviado un pequeño rollo con aquellas simples palabras a Hermione. El búho se estaba tomando su tiempo en volver. Revolvió sus cabellos con fuerza, sintiéndose la mar de culpable, era un bastardo, se había acostado con una mujer que no era Hermione más de una vez, y lo había disfrutado. Con la experiencia que Regina tenía en la cama no había sido capaz de negarse a la dicha de tal placer, y había caído en ella, una y otra, y otra vez, durante más de una semana, en la que día a día se repetía (como un adicto a la poción de dormir sin sueños) que esa sería la última vez.

Pero volvía, y nuevamente se repetía que sería la última.

No podía con su alma, y el hecho de que en el Ministerio hubieran armado un plan para atrapar a cuanto mortio se pudieran le hacia palpitar la cabeza en dolor.

—Maldición—gruñó apretando su cabeza contra la almohada, a su lado el lento respirar de Regina se percibía como el sonido gobernante. Su pecho subía y bajaba entre un desorden de sabanas, su piel rosada y sudada brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Un ronroneo escapó de sus gruesos labios con un ' _Ron_ ' de por medio. Él gruñó ante el sonido y la arrastro con fuerza tomándola por un brazo hasta tener su espalda apretada contra él. Acarició con su erección la linea que dividía su bonito culo antes de enterrarse por completo en su húmedo y caliente centro, ella gimió con fuerza al sentir la sorpresiva invasión, arqueando su espalda y apretando aun más su culo contra él. La había despertado, y no le había importado.

 _'Es la última vez'_ se repitió como cada día venía haciendo. ' _Una, no habrá más'_ y como un adicto volvió a la droga que era su cuerpo, apretándola, llenándola con su cuerpo, chocando entre sí con una intensidad que le hizo contener el aliento.

Estaba seguro que esa no sería la última vez.

 **A las 7:00 P.M.**

 _ **Hermione.**_

Y ahí estaban, los dos sentados uno frente al otro sin saber que decir o como comenzar. Había recibido su carta una hora antes mientras retozaba junto al cuerpo de Regina, siendo como un balde de agua fría al recibir su respuesta, creyendo tontamente que ella no tendría el tiempo para recibirlo en su piso, no se había librado del temor que crecía en su pecho, mucho menos de la angustia, no quería saber de lo que ambos tenían que hablar. Era inminente, lo sabía.

—Ron...

—Hermione...

Dijeron a la vez, ambos apretaron sus manos, y apartaron la mirada, no reconociendo los rasgos característicos que oculta una mentira.

Ambos suspiraron.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

Ambos lloraron cuando a la vez dijeron que, debían tomarse un tiempo.

Entonces ambos dejaron de serlo.

Era ella.

Era él.

Ya no eran ambos, y eso, pese al engaño, logró romperles el corazón.

Él sintiéndose culpable por las lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos, culpándose por los jadeos dolorosos que escapaban de su pequeña y linda boca; su corazón se apretó cuando la vio abrazarse asi misma y entonces, entonces no pudo más, se marchó, dejándola en su dolor sin saber que ella lloraba por la misma razón que lo hacía él, que sufría por lo mismo que había hecho él.

No habían reconocido la mentira en los ojos del otro.

...

Ron se deslizó sobre la baldosa del departamento de Aurores con un folio entre sus manos, mientras llamaba en repetidas veces un solo nombre— Crillford, Crillford, Crillford...

—¡Joder contigo, Weasley!—gritó Crillford a diez pies de distancia. El chillido de Daniel Milch resonando tras él logro que todos en el departamento rodaran los ojos, la chica no dejaba de ser alterables con palabras tan bonitas como lo eran joder y follar, sin dejar de lado el extenso repertorio que se poseía en el lugar. —Vamos, Daniel—juró Crillford girándose hacia ella—ya no eres una escuincla, a estas alturas ya debiste haber folla...

—¡Por favor no diga eso!—rogó ella cerrando los ojos, sus cortos y oscuros cabellos no ayudando para nada a su rostro, que rojo de vergüenza y tan blanco como la leche, destacaban aun más sus rollizas mejillas.

Ron observó como Crillford negaba lentamente, sin apartar un ojo de la chica. Ya venía siendo evidente que su líder de escuadra tomaría el asunto de Daniel entre sus manos si ella no lograba librarse de toda esa vergüenza que parecía arrastrar con ella. Tampoco era como si cualquiera no le tuviera ganas, su constante nervio, su timidez y esa voz tan dulce y tierna solo hacia que los hombres la miraran aun más, con ese cuerpo con carne y grasa en los lugares exactos, y esas caderas marcadas no había forma de que nadie quisiera no follarla. Para el bien de Daniel, Ron ya empezaba a verla como una hermanita, de otra forma él ya la hubiera...

—Weasley—llamó Crillford, sacándolo de su distracción.

—¿Señor?

Benjamin Crillford rodó los ojo—Joder contigo, llevas repitiendo mi apellido por más tiempo que una mujer en mi lecho—pausó solo un segundo al oír el grito de Daniel, Ronald y él rodaron los ojos—, no jodas, ¿Qué carajos querías?

¡Oh, cierto! —Es sobre el Baile de Navidad en el Ministerio.

—¿No estarás planeando invitarme?—curvó una ceja, como si realmente esperara que no fuera eso.

Ron bufó—No señor, sobre el baile, creo que le gustará escuchar lo que he pensado gracias a eso.

—Sorprendeme Weasley.

Ronald Weasley sorprendió muy gratamente a Benjamin Crillford.

...

Harry negó suavemente con un meneo de cabeza.

—¡Oh, por favor Harry! Sabes que Ginny no lo ha hecho a posta—repuso Ron ante la inalterable actitud de Harry, que sentado frente a él comía muy lentamente los aperitivos que ofrecía el bar.

—No es eso Ron—soltó por fin con un suspiro, acomodándose sus lentes sobre el arco de su nariz agregó: —, ya he encontrado con quien ir.

—No estas hablando en serio—en su voz un tinte de incredulidad se antepuso a su insistencia— ¡Ginny te ama!

—No lo hace, Ron, por favor no insistas—rogó, negándose la posibilidad de frotar sus sienes ante el dolor que comenzaba a expandirse en su cabeza—. Eso simplemente no va a ser.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió achicando sus ojos—No querrás...

—Sí Ron, es eso—replicó con voz grave—, no hay manera de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, se niega a aceptar a cualquier mujer cerca mio.

— ¡Tienes que comprenderla!—exclamó poniéndose de pie al instante, la mesa en medio evitaba que se acercara aun más a Harry para imponer su presencia. ¿Qué sucedía con todo a su alrededor? Lentamente su mundo se desbarataba, no podía hacerse a la idea que lo único que quedara fuera ella.

—La comprendo—acusó él sin levantarse a enfrentarlo, estaba demasiado claro que de hacerlo todo terminaría en una discusión que prefería evitar—, pero ella no me comprendió a mi. Ahí estaba yo, soportando como los hombres la rodeaban en cada partido de Quiddicht, ¡Intenta tú, Ron, estar así y ver como hombres -con mejor apariencia que la tuya- besan a tu novia frente tuyo! Quiero verte soportarlo—gruñó con su cabeza elevada hacia él, sin levantarse, y aun así demostrando que quien poseía la fuerza para reducirlo a nada seguía siendo él, Harry Potter.

—No tengo por que...

—Claro que no, no hay forma de que tú o Ginebra comprendan como me sentí en ese momento. ¡Hermione nunca hizo tal cosa frente a ti! En cambio tú—y esta vez levantándose muy lentamente hasta alcanzar su altura, gruñó con creciente amenaza—, en cada oportunidad que podías recibías con brazos abiertos a cuanta mujer se lanzaba encima tuyo.

— ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar de esa forma de mi relación con Hermione!

—¡No, tú no tienes derecho!— interpuso— ¿Con qué excusa vienes a pedirme que lleve a tu hermana al Baile de Navidad como mi pareja? ¿Qué derecho tienes a imponerla en MI vida? En este punto Ron—agregó con profundo pesar— No puedes esperar que elija a Ginny sobre mi mejor amiga.

—Todo tú es Hermione—gruñó, sus puños apretados al punto de dañar con sus cortas uñas la piel de sus palmas, Harry no podía estar haciéndole esto, él no... no podía estarla eligiendo sobre él, su mejor amigo— ¿En donde quedo yo?

— Quedas donde estabas cuando nos abandonaste en la "cacería de los horrocrux's"—respondió con voz fría—llámame cuando creas que puedas ser un mejor amigo—. Dicho aquello se marchó, ocultando tras el cuello de su abrigo la desazón de haberse enfrentado de esa forma contra su mejor amigo. Simplemente uno no podía esperar que las cosas fueran bien cuando una conversación desencadena a situaciones que eran mejor no recordar.

Ron se dejó caer sobre su lugar, su mirada perdida sobre la madera oscura de la mesa en la cantina. Harry tenía razón, pero ¿No lo había perdonado? ¿Siempre vivirían con aquel rencor guardado de los días en los que él los abandonó a mitad de la carrera? A este paso las ganas de vivir se esfumarían de él.

—¡Hey, cariño!—llamó una voz dulzona deteniéndose junto a él.

Sin girarse a verla simplemente respondió: —Ahora no Regina.

No era capaz de aceptar que ella era lo único que le quedaba.

...

Probablemente lo más sensato era detenerse a pensar en todo lo que su vida era hasta ahora, en cierto modo y en su interior, muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón. Él no estaba en el derecho de exigir nada a su mejor amigo, o mucho menos pensar en que muchos de sus problemas tenían como raíz a Hermione. Su ex-novia y amiga desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

¡Vamos! Siendo honesto, y analizando más a fondo su pasado y presente, todo y cada una de las cosas no tan buenas que le sucedían eran obra de su propio pie; su distanciamiento en cada discusión con Hermione y como pretendía deslindarse de la culpa haciéndose el agraviado (u ofendido) y esperar hasta que fuera ella quien acudiera a él en primera instancia.

El orgullo iba a ser su perdición y lo sabía. Si bien era uno de los mejores Aurores en la rama de logística, no destacaba en nada más. Su fuerza era común pese a su régimen de entrenamiento, y aun con su no tan común altura era menos ágil que una persona de menor estatura, explosivo en ramas que no le concernían, demasiado inseguro en sus actuares, un completo desorden en su cubículo, con tendencia a perder el hilo de una conversación que no llamara su atención y por ello el primero en la fila al ser al que más amonestara el Auror Crillford, su capitán de escuadra. Bendito Merlín, ya muchas veces le había dejado en claro su posición cuando de la nada él brincaba con alguna objeción o tonta idea que el grupo no podía aprobar por la falta de organización en su sistema, estaba tan acostumbrado a formar parte de un reducido grupo (dígase trío) que aun fallaba incluso en la rama que mejor se destacaba, le costaba pensar en movimientos de campo donde aprovechara al máximo la inclusión de ocho miembros capaces y dotados para la labor.

Se sentía un rotundo fracaso cuando el capitán lo miraba con cierta lastima marcada en sus duras facciones. El hombre sabía como calarle ondo sin necesidad de recurrir a palabras vanas, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ignorar su presencia llegando a ser un poco condescendiente, y en las ocasiones en las que mayor atención le prestaba (y le costaba admitir que era cuando más feliz lo hacía) sentía que valoraba sus ideas, y era cuando más se lanzaba de lleno en las actividades.

Dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, el parque muggle se veía muy solitario por el atardecer de aquel día, los faros de luz comenzaban a iluminar lentamente el terreno, el pasto fresco, así como los árboles se mecían contra el viento, sus ramas chocando entre si, abetos y arbustos y un sin fin de plantas sembradas de forma ordenada en todo el camino de concreto le parecían demasiado apetecible para pararse aun y volver a la soledad de su habitación en el cuarto piso de los suburbios en Londres muggle. Su aliento era visible gracias al frio de invierno, la poca nieve que caía con temporal lentitud se arrumbaba poco a poco sobre el suelo. Tomó con su mano cubierta por guantes de estambre, un poco de la blanca nieve que se había acumulado junto a él en el banco.

A Hermione le habría gustado salir un día como aquel, cubierta con abrigos muggles, aun no siendo muy fan del clima frió ella habría salido gustosa a observar la nieve caer con él. Mantendría silencio y lo escucharía, no hablaría a menos que lo creyera necesario y lo miraría con profunda atención, sus rizos castaños se mecerían por el aliento frío de invierno y ella se abrazaría con fuerza así misma esperando a que él le ofreciera el abrigo de sus largos y fuertes brazos.

Si tan solo no fuera un terco orgulloso Hermione estaría ahí compartiendo su tiempo libre con él, y no se encontraría ahí solo pensando en lo que pudo ser y tal vez no será. Suspiró nuevamente. Lo sabía, no había forma de reparar su relación, en un arranque de furia muy desesperado había hablado sin fijarse (como muchas veces) y por ello ahora no solo Hermione parecía ajena a su vida si no tambien Harry.

Ginny parecía ser una parte grave en su problema con la relación de sus amigos. Los tres habían sido tan felices en su infancia pese a las aventuras y peligros a los que siempre se vieron expuestos, su relación se había estrechado con el paso del tiempo en sus años en Hogwarts, y eso muchos podían llegar a envidiar. Su hermana era un claro ejemplo, nunca había confiado en la palabra de Hermione, siempre creyendo que entre Harry y ella había algo más que una larga y profunda amistad basada en sentimientos fraternos, incluso él mismo había llegado a creer lo mismo despues de un tiempo en que los observó ser tan cercanos. La situación había empeorado cuando él se marcho de la pequeña campaña dejándolos solos en medio de la nada. Sus miedos e inseguridades habían logrado que Harry y Hermione estrecharan aun más sus lazos, pero en ese tiempo había aprendido la lección. Al menos eso había creído.

Ignoró todas las miradas cargadas de cariño que ambos se dedicaban, pues Harry lo había recibido y perdonado en el instante mismo en que volvió a ellos gracias al cachivache que Dumbledore le había heredado. Su mejor amigo siempre estaba de su lado, y por ello le sorprendió en gran medida la forma en la que hace pocas noches la había respondido. No todo el pasado había sido convenientemente olvidado, y estaba seguro que tal vez Hermione sentía un poco de rencor hacia él por la misma razón que Harry lo hacía.

Se dobló sobre su abdomen hasta quedar cerca de sus rodillas y tomó entre sus manos sus colorados cabellos estirándolos con fuerza hasta que le comenzó a doler.

Ahora era cuando más necesitaba hablar con ellos, en logística estaban armando un gran movimiento. La estrategia era simple, y si todo marchaba bien el baile de navidad en el Ministerio de Magia sería la sede con un mayor registro de captura. Polimnia Betroot y Chanteur Flagrant le habían asegurado ya que todo iba acorde lo planeado, y estaban siendo demasiado precavidos para que cada uno de los movimientos que se hacían no fueran evidente ante el resto de magos y brujas que acudirían al evento.

El departamento de misterio se había inmiscuido en la ecuación, ofreciendo a cinco de sus mejores Inefables, lo único molesto para él era no saber quienes serian dichos hombres... bien podían ser todas mujeres, uno no podía saber nunca con seguridad cuando se trataba de ese departamento donde todo era manejado bajo la más estricta confidencialidad. Podía estar sentado sobre un Inefable y nunca lo sabría.

Sus ganas de hablar sobre todo y nada de aquello con Harry y Hermione eran enormes, seguramente como futuro jefe de Aurores Harry estaría al tanto de lo que se haría en el Baile de Navidad del Ministerio, y ya le habría contado en gran medida parte de todo a Hermione, pero él, Ronald Weasley quien podía llenarlos a tope de toda la información que poseía, bajo un juramente claro, contarles los detalles y cada uno de los movimientos y estrategias que se estarían llevando a cabo; compartiría con ellos los planes de apoyo y respaldo y como si el plan 'A' no funcionaba siempre tenían un cumulo más muy dispuestas a la mano.

Otro suspiro, Merlín, si segía así la vida se le terminaría pronto*. Un movimiento entre los arbustos frente a él logró ponerlo alerta, el movimiento era brusco y las ramas parecían quebrarse bajo el peso de algo considerablemente grande. Un maullido y el chillido de un ratón le hizo relajarse un poco, hasta que un gato naranja brincó sobre la sombra de un enorme ratón que trataba de huir de sus garras.

Miró con cierto asombre como el enorme gato cerraba su hocico chato sobre la garganta del ratón rompiéndolo en un 'track' demasiado explicito hizo una cara al ver pringas de sangre sobre el suelo de concreto. El feo gato con cara chata y cojo de una pata maulló y giró a observarlo unos segundos, hasta que pareció reconocerlo... y él reconoció al feo gato de Hermione.

— ¿Crookshanks?—preguntó dudoso a la par que se ponía de pie para acercarse al animal.

El gato de ojos naranjas y pelo de jengibre maulló como respondiendo a su pregunta y bajo su cabeza hasta tomar con su hocico al enorme ratón muerto que yacía en el suelo.

La escena le hizo pensar un poco en su tercer año de Hogwarts, cuando Petter haciéndose pasar por una rata común fingió su muerte, había culpado al monstruoso gato de matar a Scabbers, y por la misma razón habría discutido un sin fin de veces con Hermione al respecto hasta que descubrieron que la enorme y gorda rata era un sobre alimentado animago que se hizo pasar por muerto (parecía haber tenido una fijación con ese detalle), el mejor amigo de los merodeadores que inculpó a Sirius Black por la muerte de un puñado de muggles y la suya propia. Ahora le hubiera alegrado que Crookshanks hubiera cumplido su cometido en aquel tercer año tan movido, pero era algo que no se podía cambiar.

El gato, ahora cojo y más viejo de lo que recordaba, lo miró unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Ron brincó estando de pie y lo siguió de inmediato.

— ¡Hey, espera!— gritó, perseiguiendolo a través del parque y cruzando tras de él una enorme calle que parecía atascada de coches, los claxon sonaron cuando pasó frente a dos autos que frenaron ante su falta de cordura al pasar frente a ellos cuando el semáforo no estaba aún en la luz adecuada. Gritó unas cuantas disculpas sin girar a ver, y manteniendo ante todo la vista en el gato naranja.

— Crookshanks—volvió a llamar, el animal continuó su carrera sin pararse a verlo, pareciendo muy apurado en perderlo de vista —Soy yo, Ron ¿No me recuerdas?—gritó, al instante se sintió tonto al hablar con un animal, si bien era el gato mitad knazle más inteligente que había conocido (citando un poco a Sirius si no mal recordaba) eso no lo hacia parecer menos estúpido ante los muggles que lo miraban con desconcierto. — ¿Podías parar?—pidió, sus largas piernas a todo lo que daban tras un animal que parecía sufrir de sobre peso, falto de una pata, nariz que parecía no proporcionarle el suficiente oxigeno a su cabeza, y por si fuera poco muy viejo, y aun así más veloz que el mismo Ron — Si no me recuerdas a mi, tal vez a Hermione—ofreció sin detenerse, de alguna manera el enorme gato pareció dudar en su carrera, pero pese a eso no se detuvo, la enorme rata en su hocico no parecía alentar su innata agilidad felina.

Bueno, si el gato no quería entrar en razón, aya él, por su parte lo atraparía y se lo devolvería a Hermione, la chica había sufrido mucho al volver a la madriguera y no encontrar por ningún lado a Crookshanks, aun ahora seguramente estaría pensando en donde estaría aquel gato, si estaba en él lo tomaría y lo llevaría con ella, igual podía ser como una ofrenda de paz y serviría mucho para que retomaran su amistad. Aunque primero tenía que atraparlo.

En su carrera, giró al menos una docena de veces entre calles y callejuelas, el gato parecía algo cansado cuando pareció dar la ultima vuelta en una curva. Ron casi se alegra cuando se sintió vencedor en aquella 'contienda', más al dar el giro lo vio aun más lejos y brincando entre dos par de edificios haciendo gala de toda su agilidad, lo vio trepar hasta un séptimo piso y entrar por una ventana abierta.

— ¡Joder!—se quejó.

¿Ahora que haría? ¿Esperarlo? En algún momento tenía que salir, la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad, y estaba casi seguro que estaba perdido en alguna parte de Londres muggle. Soltó otro suspiro y se sentó sobre la banqueta al otro lado del edificio donde había entrado el mitad kneazle. Observó con atención los ladrillos, y aquel estilo gótico que parecía mantener pese a los años, habían dos gárgolas muy interesantes en el balcón del piso al que hubo entrado Crookshanks, si no erraba, por cada una de las enormes ventanas de vidrio que parecían medir al menos cuatro metros aquel era un piso grande, si tan solo pudiera ver al interior para saber si era solo un piso abandonado y entrar por el gato como juan por su casa sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento que obstaculizara su camino... bueno, nada podía ser fácil, y difícilmente podría saber si alguna sombra caminaba tras aquellas enormes cortinas que le impedía ver más haya de su opaco color.

Apretó un poco su abrigo contra él, la temperatura descendía con facilidad. Malnacido gato feo despojo de la naturaleza, si tan solo no se hubiera metido aya, bueno, esperaría una hora como máximo y si no salía volvería en otra ocasión. Tambien le haría saber a Hermione sobre él, seguro se pondría muy alegre, solo debía encontrar el momento de decírselo, tal vez en Yule Ball... si, parecía lo más conveniente.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente llegandolo a desesperar. El monstruoso gato no daba muestra de salir de aquel piso. Bufó mirando el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca, a penas había corrido cinco minutos... bueno, no era muy paciente de su partes pero era algo, el frío de la naciente noche era demasiado crudo a esa hora.

—Vamos Ron—se amonestó aun sentado sobre el suelo—, demuestra que puedes—dijo tratando de convencerse—. Hoy soy mejor que ayer y peor que mañana.

Como aquella vez en la que esperó y esperó y esperó, escondido tras un par enorme arbustos a que el tipo al que seguían saliera de una ruinosa mansión del mundo mágico. Un mortio que había evitado las celdas de Azkaban y que se merecía la pena de muerte, pero que gracias al actual ministro solo conseguiría un pase a una mugrienta habitación de la prisión. Más bien consiguió, en aquella misión de encubierto habían logrado seguirlo hasta un callejón de Londres muggle, y allí, rodeado por cinco magos capaces, fue apresado y posteriormente retenido antes de ser juzgado debidamente y sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza... o así decían los muggles en todos esos programas de televisor... visión...visiones..., por ahí va la cosa.

Había sido paciente, a diferencia de las veces en las que terminaba discutiendo con Hermione. Suspiró, realmente le debía una disculpa, y estaba seguro que eso no sería suficiente ni para ella o Harry. Realmente los echaba de menos, en su vida, en su día a día. Necesitaba de la compañía de ambos para no caer en la monotonía.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?—preguntó de pronto una voz grave y profunda.

Ron descubrió sus ojos, saliendo de sus pensamientos se fijó al frente encontrándose de lleno con un par de pantalones gris, alzando la vista ignoró el caro abrigo y prendas de vestir de uno de los tipos que lo miraba desde lo alto de su figura. —Eh...—trató no sabiendo que responder, el tipo que le había hablado parecía mayor que él mismo, cabello oscuro y medianamente largo cayendo sobre los hombros, su mirada distaba de ser amable, aunque parecía algo curioso por su presencia ahí.

— ¿Te mordió la lengua el ratón?—cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, a su lado izquierdo, quien parecía su amigo, un tipo más alto y marcado con una graciosa gorra en su cabeza y trajeado de lujo parecía aburrido mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—Un gato—dijo, queriéndose dar una palmada en la frente al instante en que oyó como ambos contenían una risa de burla. Sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba, signo del bochorno que estaba pasando, se puso de pie en un brinco.

—Vamos, que estas molestando al chico—dijo el más alto y mayor de los dos, el del gorrito gracioso.

El otro solo se encogió de hombros. — ¿No estas perdido?—inquirió con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Ron negó mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un improperio, se estaba poniendo nervioso y temía actuar imprudentemente frente a dos desconocidos.

—Adrian, es tarde ya—escuchó al otro, y mirando de reojo lo vio poner una mano sobre el hombro de Adrian, este lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró como rendido.

—Lo que sea será—dijo, y se giró a seguir al otro que ya comenzaba a andar hacia la izquierda de la calle—, no pierdas más tiempo Ronald Weasley, la noche esta cayendo y cosas extrañas llegan con la luna llena.

Quedó clavado sobre el suelo, y antes de poder detenerlos los vio desaparecer en un estruendo chasquido.

— ¿¡Qué!?—repuso en voz alta. Había estado en presencia de dos magos y no lo notó hasta que se hubieran ido, ahora sabía por que le incomodaba tanto la presencia de ambos, y por que el otro tipo, el más mayor le sonaba de algo. Era aquel jugador de Quiddicht que mucho había estado en el departamento de misterio (si no mal recordaba) rodeado de fans que gritaban su nombre y cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para sentir pena ajena por el jugador, no sabía que había estado pensando aquel día ese tipo para presentarse tan abiertamente en el _**MofM**_ , cualquiera en su sano juicio se iría por lo seguro con un hechizo de glamour, o un desilucionador. Adrian, era quien lo había 'salvado' de la orda de admiradores sacándolo por la red flú, seguramente desapareciendolos a su hogar. Aunque tambien, ahora recordaba más su rostro, lo había visto caminar en el _**MofM**_ por varias secciones, pocas veces llevaba documentos en sus manos, la razón por la que no los hubiera reconocido tan pronto quizá era por sus ropas, estando en Londres muggle habían parecido precisamente eso, muggles con dinero y poseedores de un admirable gusto por lo bueno, si tenían la posibilidad de pagarse lo mejor es lo más seguro que lo harían. Al verlos la primera impresión que daban era de dos hombres jóvenes de alta alcurnia, aparentes herederos de una fortuna, sabía que pese a la época actual en el mundo muggle (y al menos en Reino Unido) aun existía ese tipo de situaciones. Por ello que aun el país fuera regido por un Rey... o Reina.

El punto era que no debía darle mayor importancia..., si no fuera tan extraño verlos por ahí, y aun no recordaba el nombre de ese jugador profesional de Quiddicht. Suspiró, solo algunos podían continuar con sus sueños de infancia, otros simplemente tenía que seguir adelante con lo que la vida los dotó, siendo así él era bueno en estrategias y lo mejor era dedicarse a algo en lo que pudiera destacar.

Ya vería que se traía el tal Adrian en ambos mundos, ahora lo más importante era volver con Harry y disculparse (por primera vez en su vida) dejando aun lado su orgullo, se lo debía a él y a Hermione por todas esas veces que les falló, no podía seguir siendo así por más tiempo, y como Hermione creía, a veces los cambios traen cosas buenas consigo. Cambiar solo un poco, y con el tiempo no le haría daño a nadie.

Era un Weasley, esa era su herencia, podía perseverar y aceptar el cambio si se lo proponía.

Miró el reloj habiendo pasado cuarenta minutos más. Sonrió, el bendito gato no parecía que saldría hoy de nuevo a las calles, bueno, solo tendría que esperar veinte minutos más, eran cuarenta minutos menos.

 _'Ron, siempre los grandes cambios comienzan por pequeños gestos.'_ —repitió la voz de Hermione en su mente, era aun más triste saber que siempre tenía la razón.

Quince minutos y contando.

Ella siempre tenía la razón.

Diez minutos.

Quizá terminar su relación haya sido lo mejor, si no se había negado a esa decisión es por que ella tal vez creyó que era lo correcto. Siempre estaba en lo cierto, tenía la razón, lo sabía, era consiente de ello.

Cinco minutos.

Las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, y un fuerte nudo se amarró en su garganta, apretó sus labios tratando de que sus sollozos no retumbaran por toda la calle.

¡Rayos, qué ella estaba en lo cierto! Pero eso no hacia que doliera menos aceptar que ella no era para él, que no podía ofrecerle más que todo lo malo que ya conocía de él. Habían caído en la monotonía y la decisión que tomaron y aceptaron solo los liberó de un futuro lleno de amargura y engaño, siempre peleando, siempre inseguro, siempre Ron. No podía continuar así, tragando fuerte observó su muñeca, dos minutos, abrazaría lo bueno y lo malo que ahora viniera, poco a poco, y el primer paso comenzaba en 'Yule Ball'.

Sonrió pese a las lagrimas y el dolor que aun había en su corazón, tragó el nudo en su garganta y seco con sus manos las lagrimas sobre sus caliente pómulos repletos de pecas.

Soltó un grito desesperado y llenó de dolor, y en el último segundo se desapareció de aquella oscura y vacía calle, logrando ver de refilón la cola de Crookshanks menearse tras una enorme ventana.

No era solo un gato loco y monstruoso, según Sirius Black aquel Gato mitad kneazle es el gato más inteligente que conoció en su vida, aunque no estaba más vivo.

Apareciendo en su piso razonó las palabras, dejaría que Crookshanks volviera solo a Hermione, despues de todo era inteligente, y si estaba en aquel piso sería por algo.

Encaminó al aseo y asintió para él mismo mientras se sacaba toda la ropa de encima.

No era un despojo de la humanidad, no, el tambien podía ser _un vaso nuevo_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[RUBRO]:** Rojo intenso (En primera instancia planeaba usar -CANDEAT- más la traducción era demasiado errónea, por lo que tuve que decantarme por uno de fácil pronunciación y de traducción segura. En sí ambas parecen llegar aun mismo termino). Se hace referencia a Ronald Weasel, por el color de cabello y su profunda intensidad, tanto por el color del mismo, como la actitud (un tanto brusca) del chico.

 **[PAPAVERIS]:** Amapola (más específicamente la papaver rhoeas, conocida tambien como 'amapola silvestre'), según leí en varias referencias, el opio es conseguido mediante esta flor en particular.

 **[Suspiro]:** Se cree que cuando suspiras pierdes al menos cinco segundos de tu vida, por ello que cuando se realiza dicha acción haya quien diga 'Dios, a este paso te quedarás sin vida' o oraciones similares, donde se da anotar como la vida se pierde en cada suspiro.

 **Notas D. Vie:**

¡Tardé, lo sé! Una enorme disculpa, por cuestiones de electricidad y toda esa cosa que suele pasarle a uno cuando vive en una sociedad regida por un gobierno amarillista y blah, blah, blah, me vi en la incapacidad de actualizar pronto, y ayer iba a subir este cap. Pero nuevamente se me fue la luz y tuve que dejarlo para hoy, así pues tambien edité las notas... es que ya no había necesidad de toda la maraña que había (risas), bueno, ya está la actualización, y espero que sea del agrado pese a que esta vez fue muy diferente a lo anterior.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, tan hermosos como siempre, sacan lo mejor de mi (meneando las manos como olas).

En esta ocasión se expusieron varias situaciones, pero sobre todo una marañita que ya se venía arrastrando desde la situación con Pucey, así pues creo que esta vez se tiene una visión un poco más ancha (?) de ello, ahora a aclarar puntos:

 *** Esta vez, el titulo ha estado más fumado que los demás, ¿Porqué es eso?** Bueno, esta vez la traducción ha llevado una explicación, pongamos pues que el titulo entero hace una referencia a Ronald, puede suponerse entonces que al mencionar rubro, me estoy refiriendo al color rojo, ya sea por el cabello de dicho chico, o por su actitud. Papaveris, debido a lo que conseguí al investigar, de esta amapola silvestre se consigue el opio, dicha flor es -igualmente- de un color rojo. Por los efectos de la droga supongamos que se hace una referencia a la forma de ser del Weasley, no es similar, pero de alguna retorcida forma pensé en Ron cuando vi la flor. Muy nocivo. De ahí lo demás llegó.

 *** Has dicho (varias veces ya) que todo tiene un fin, en este cap. Han sucedido varias cosas que parecen enredarlo más ¿Qué puntos son a los que te refieres?** En caso de que sea así una de las cuestiones que se tenga, pues más que nada el punto que se viene aclarando más que nada es como termina la relación de Ron y Hermione, y la razón de por que Ron lo hace es por qué no puede con la culpa. Como todos él es un humano y posiblemente siente más cosas de las que creemos. Otro punto es referente a las cosas el ministerio, el evento para navidad sobre el cual están trabajando tiene mucho que ver con Marcus, no por que sea participe si no por que esto sirve de sus acciones del próximo cap. Con referente a Adrian esta la misión que se impuso con referente a lo que implica a Marcus, y su pago por haber intercedido con su ex-prometida.

 *** Aclaras eso, entonces cuando dices que Adrian agradece a Marcus en este cap. ¿Te estas refiriendo a como Ron terminó con Granger?** Bueno, siempre las dudas se pueden aclarar en el siguiente cap.

 *** ¿Ginger siempre si es el gato de Hermione?** Pues..., ¿Qué puedo decir? Era demasiado evidente, y pese a que Ron lo haya encontrado ya ha dejado claro al final de todo que el gato está allí por algo, ya comenté antes que igual tengo planeada una historia para Crookshanks, no estarán interesados pero yo sí, y le daré todo el cuidado necesario para presentarlo despues en un OS. Hablando de nuevos trabajos...

 *** ¿Qué pasa con Regina, es importante en la historia?** Nah, lo importante es como una cosa desencadena en la otra y del porqué están apareciendo en algunas escenas, aun tenemos pendiente por que Narcissa creía muy urgente congraciarse con Marcus y llegar a un acuerdo con la actual Sra. Flint.

 *** ¿Qué onda con los Aurores?** Totalmente necesarios, debidos al próximo evento del siguiente capitulo. Ojo con la mención del departamente de misterios.

 *** ¿En qué estabas pensando al poner la narración desde la perspectiva de Ron?** Lo sé, pese a que no hay tanto de Harmione y Marcus aquí, repito, tiene razón de ser, yo igual tuve mis dudas en publicar o no este cap., iba a saltarmelo y pasar a publicar lo siguiente pero si puedo subir esta actualización ¿porqué no hacerlo? Además, alter321 mencionó que no importaba que la perspectiva fuera de Ron (risas) ya saben, al jefe lo que pida (guiño).

 *** ¿Algo más que quieras aclarar?** Pues tengo la seguridad (como siempre) que olvido algo, pero bueno es algo que más adelante me veré señalando, solo tengan en cuenta que muchas de las situaciones de este capitulo tienen razón de ser, así que no teman, no es solo un cap. De relleno, muy dificilmente puedo llegar a hacer uno de ese tipo.

Ahora, recien publico una historia más que a futuro será un Marcus/Hermione basada en un Universo Alterno, Gracias a **Alter321** por lanzar la propuesta por un fic como este (DOMINUS) de alguna forma ya le he tomado aun más cariño a nuestro heredero Flint y gracias a eso surgió la idea de INFERNUM... pero no ahondemos más, aunque creo que dediqué la de In Wonderland a Alter321 en vez de INFERNUM... Que cosas ¿No? (risas).

Esta historia siempre estará siendo dedicada a **alter321** , gracias por tu constante apoyo, y ya estaremos arreglando muchos de los reviews que no he respondido aun (se inclina en un acto de pedir disculpas).

 **Gracias a** : _**Alter321**_ ; _**Portia White**_ ; _**Duhkah**_ ; ; _**PelusitaBlack93**_ ; y _**Guest**_ , estaré editando pronto esto para publicar la repuesta a los comentarios, sé que ya me he retrasado mucho con esta actualización (risas). Con chance cuando cuelgue las respuesta aun no han leido la actualización (guiño). Saludos, un gran abrazo, muchos besos (¡ay Dios!) y apapachos e innumerables agradecimientos por su constante apoyo para esta historia, en especial a **Alter321** por su inigualable paciencia a mis desvarios y largas desapariciones

* * *

 **01/05/2016**


End file.
